Forced Loyalty
by Julien Esnault
Summary: Les 74ème Hunger Games sont sur le point de se terminer. Reste deux personnes. Cato et Katniss. Elle, désireuse de rentrée chez elle auprès de sa sœur. Lui, désireux de gagner pour la gloire. Mais que se passerait-il si l'un d'eux ne comptait pas ressortir seul de ces Jeux ?
1. Chapter 1

_Hunger Games ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. _

_Bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

Deux coups de canon retentirent. Deux autres tributs venaient de périr. Derrières leurs écrans, les douze Districts de Panem retenaient leur souffle. C'était la dernière ligne droite. Il ne restait plus que deux tributs encore en vie. L'un représentant le District 2, l'autre, le District 12: Cato et Katniss, les deux derniers survivants d'un jeu meurtrier. Pour le Président Snow, jamais une édition des Hunger Games n'avait été aussi palpitante. Le doute commençait à s'installer dans son esprit. Qui allait gagner ? Comment ? Ces Jeux étaient finalement plus divertissants qu'il ne l'avait imaginé...

* * *

Dans l'arène, les deux derniers survivants se traquaient dans la forêt, où alors erraient-ils comme des âmes en peine ? Eux-même ne savaient plus très bien où ils en étaient. Les Hunger Games leurs avaient pris ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux. Une amie d'enfance avec qui il aurait aimé partager quelques années de plus et un garçon qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps d'aimer.

C'était la dernière ligne droite, ils n'étaient plus que deux. Ils savaient ce que cela voulait dire. Snow allait trouver un moyen de précipiter l'affrontement final, ce que Cato attendait avec impatience. En effet, depuis le début de jeux, il avait toujours fait en sorte que Katniss reste en vie. Il s'estimait être le seul à avoir le droit de la tuer. Seulement voila, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait exactement. La fille du feu comme on l'appelait, s'était montrée plus forte qu'il ne l'espérait. Depuis le début des jeux elle avait fait preuve d'une force de caractère qui l'impressionnait au plus haut point. Elle avait prouvée qu'elle savait se débrouiller toute seule. La tuer n'était plus envisageable, Cato avait de meilleurs plans pour elle... Seulement, sa rivale n'envisageait pas la possibilité de perdre, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chances contre lui. Son dernier espoir, c'était Haymitch.

* * *

Une bouteille à la main, Haymitch félicitait Katniss pour être aller aussi loin dans les Jeux et anticipa sa mort imminente. Effie, Cinna et Portia entrèrent dans la grande salle où se trouvait le vieux mentor. En temps normal, le voir saoul à n'importe qu'elle heure de la journée n'était pas étonnant. Mais aujourd'hui, l'heure était grave. Katniss avait besoin de lui plus que jamais. Seule face à Cato, elle n'avait aucune chances. Elle avait besoin de son mentor une dernière fois. Elle était seule et sans défense. Sa seule arme était son arc, mais ce n'était pas l'arme idéale pour les combats au corps à corps.

"Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là...Je refuse catégoriquement !" Pesta le vieux mentor entre deux hoquets.

"Haymitch par pitié, ressaisissez-vous ! Katniss est seule et démunie face à Cato." L'implora Effie.

"Foutaise ! Elle a un arc, elle sait s'en servir !"

"Son arc ne lui sera d'aucune utilité lors d'un combat au corps à corps. Ils ne sont plus que deux, ce combat est inévitable. Mais vous pouvez encore l'aider; une dernière fois."

"Je refuse d'envoyer cette petite à une mort certaine. C'est ce que j'ai fais avec tous mes autres tributs, en les nourrissants de conseils et de faux espoirs. Je les ai tué moi-même aussi sûrement que si je leur avais arraché le cœur !" Rugit Haymitch dans un moment de lucidité avant de reprendre dans un murmure. "Je ne peux plus faire ça."

"Vous avez tord ! Espèce de vieux schnock !" Intervint Effie. "Depuis des années, j'ai vu des moutons qu'on conduisait à l'abattoir. Il y avait les moutons des trois premiers Districts, les plus féroce. Et il y avait les autres moutons, les brebis égarées, les lâches, les faibles, les trouillards, les suicidaires..."

"La liste est encore longue ?" La coupa Haymitch.

"Ces moutons là n'étaient pas assez fort pour survivre, et j'ai du les regarder se faire massacrer... Et puis vous êtes arrivés, et depuis que vous avez entrainé les tributs du District 12, je les ai vu se battre sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent des lions... Aucuns n'a jamais gagné les Hunger Games, mais vous leur avez donné une raison de se battre et de ne jamais abandonner." La voix d'Effie n'était plus qu'un lointain murmure. "Mais elle !" Grogna-t-elle en pointant Katniss du doigt. "Elle a une chance de gagner, et de vaincre ce monstre de Cato. Mais pour ça, vous devez l'aider, parce que toute seule, elle n'y arrivera jamais." Haymitch étudia Effie pendant, elle n'avait pas tord. Mais pour lui cela ne suffisait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

"Votre petite tirade était très touchante. Mais j'ai du sang sur les mains, et tant que vous n'aurez pas autant de sang sur les mains que moi, vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre ce que je vie et ce que j'ai vécu. Cette petite était morte au moment où elle est entrée dans les Jeux !" Pesta-t-il.

Le visage d'Effie se décomposa, comment osait-il ? "Depuis des années, vous vous êtes battu pour des tributs qui étaient destiné à mourir. Mais elle ! Elle à une chance de gagner et de sortir de ces jeux et vous ne levez pas le petit doigt pour elle ! Avez-vous perdu la raison ?"

"Je vous l'ai dis. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre..."

"Alors aidez-nous à comprendre." Lui demanda calmement Cinna.

"J'ai entrainé tellement d'enfants...Leur vie avait à peine commencée que le Capitol le leur avait enlevé. Nous venons du District 12, notre "destiné" comme vous dîtes, c'est d'être massacré par des monstres comme Cato ! Et c'est ainsi depuis que notre cher président Snow a inauguré les Hunger Games. Les gens comme _vous_ aiment voir les gens comme _nous_ souffrir. C'est tout ce que vous savez faire, nous torturer, nous faire souffrir et nous voler nos enfants et l'amour de notre vie. Et cela sans aucuns remords. Je ne peux plus rien pour elle. Je ne l'ai jamais pu pour personne... Vous et les gens de votre espèce, vous avez scellé nos destins et ceux de nos enfants. Allez en enfer !" Haymitch était brisé, l'alcool ne lui permettait plus de cacher ses émotions, elle ne l'a jamais pu. Le vieux mentor jeta violemment sa bouteille contre un mur et partit comme une furie, laissant les trois adultes seuls, confrontés à une vérité qu'ils refusaient jusqu'à lors de voir.

* * *

Haymitch se rendit à une terrasse de café, le gérant ne l'avait même pas vu, trop occupé à regarder les jeux comme tous les habitants de Panem. à l'écran, il pouvait distinguer Katniss et Cato tracés leur chemin à travers la majestueuse forêt. C'est à ce moment que les paroles d'Effie revinrent dans sa tête "Elle à une chance de gagner et de sortir de ces jeux et vous ne levez pas le petit doigt pour elle !". Elle n'avait pas tord, il aura beau rejeter la faute sur le Capitole, il n'empêche qu'elle avait raison: Il était en train de l'abandonner. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? L'aider reviendrait à signer son arrêt de mort. Le monde était trop injuste !

"Excusez-moi !" La voix d'une vieille femme vint tirer Haymitch de sa rêverie. Elle était de petite taille, les cheveux poivre et sel, coupé court. Elle tenait dans ses mains une boite rectangulaire. "Vous êtes bien Haymitch Albernathy ?"

"Malheureusement oui. Que puis-je faire pour vous madame..."

"Hannigan, Willow Hannigan." La façon dont elle se présentait laissait supposer qu'il devait la connaitre.

"Suis-je censé vous connaitre ?"

"Et bien oui, je suis l'une des nombreuses sponsors des jeux. Je me présente à vous parce que je suis également l'une des seules sponsors à supporter votre tribut, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà...Euh...Katnip..."

"Katniss." La corrigea Haymitch.

"Oh mais bien sûr, la fille du feu. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'un tribut du District 12 n'était pas allez aussi loin dans les Jeux."

"Excusez-moi madame Hannigan mais pourquoi venez vous me voir ?"

"Pour la dernière ligne droite voyons. Le combat final entre les deux tributs, il approche et je me disais que votre tribut aurait besoin de ça !" Dit-elle en lui tendant sa boite rectangulaire, lorsque Haymitch l'ouvrit il écarquilla les yeux et referma derechef la boite. "Mais comment ?" Balbutia-t-il.

"C'est juste un petit cadeau. Mais apporte-le lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

"Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier."

"Apporter-le lui vite !"

"Merci infiniment !" Dit-il avant de partir.

* * *

"Bien, bien, bien. Ces Jeux sont définitivement pleins de surprises ! Qui aurait cru que les deux derniers tributs seraient Cato et Katniss ? Personnellement j'ai toujours cru en cette petite, après tout ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle cette demoiselle la fille du feu. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cato joue-t-il avec le feu au risque de s'y brûler les ailes ? Pour le savoir nous avons avec nous un invité très spécial. Je vous demande d'accueillir le président Snow." S'exclama César, tandis que le concerné vint prendre place aux côtés du présentateur excentrique.

"Merci, je suis ravi d'être là."

"Président Snow, tout le monde meurt d'envie de connaitre votre avis quant à l'issue des Jeux."

"Je dois dire que je suis aussi perplexe que vous. Ces jeux étaient remplis de surprises cette année. Ces deux jeunes gens ont autant envie de gagner l'un que l'autre et ils ont leur propres atouts. Prenez Cato par exemple, il est féroce, impitoyable, sanguinaire et puissant, il nous a montré qu'il n'a pas peur de tuer et qu'il peut même le faire avec plaisir. Il a tous pour gagner, c'est un guerrier." Derrière leur petit écran, Prim et sa mère dévisageait le président Snow avec mépris. "Mais cette petite, Katniss, la fille du feu... C'est tout à fait autre chose. Elle est courageuse, forte, indépendante et déterminée, elle nous a montrée qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour survivre. C'est une survivante. Je ne saurais vous dire qui va gagner, ils ont tous les deux leurs chances, mais si je devais parier sur l'un d'eux, je parierais sur Cato. Il m'a l'air plus ambitieux, il veut gagner !"

"Dois-je en conclure que vous n'avez pas encore pariés ?"

"Non !"

"Mais vous voudriez que Cato gagne."

"Pour tous vous dire, c'est la première fois depuis l'inauguration des jeux que je voudrais voir ces deux jeunes gens gagner. Mais les règles sont les règles, un seul d'entre eux en sortira vainqueur."

"Merci beaucoup président Snow pour nous avoir accordé une partie de votre précieux temps." L'émission s'acheva après une ovation pour le président Snow.

* * *

Katniss se réveilla d'une nuit plutôt agitée, elle avait été réveillée par des écureuils, des lapins et autres petits mammifères. Elle s'étira et se releva doucement, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Mentalement, elle se préparait à la journée qui s'annonçait. Elle savait que le président Snow allait précipiter l'affrontement final, ce qui signerait son dernier jours, sur Terre ou dans les Jeux, car la jeune femme n'était pas naïve, elle envisageait la possibilité de ne jamais revenir, Cato était un monstre sanguinaire. Il n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement. Elle prépara son sac et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'un parachute tomba devant elle. Un cadeau d'Haymitch ? Sûrement ! Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une boite rectangulaire à l'intérieur, elle l'ouvrit délicatement et fut surprise d'y découvrir deux magnifiques dagues en argent ainsi qu'un petit mot. "Battez-vous sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que les agneaux deviennent des lions.".

Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Katniss ne comprenait pas, qu'essayait de lui dire Haymitch ? Peu importe ! Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir la dessus, pour l'instant elle devait partir et rejoindre la Corne D'Abondance. Cato l'attendait sûrement la bas. Elle fit un pas en avant mais s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'un bruit étrange attira son attention. Ce bruit venait de derrière les buissons. Par mesures de sécurité elle préféra ne pas trop s'en approcher. Quand soudain, un énorme chien lui fonça dessus.

Cato se réveilla au son d'un râle de bête sauvage. Il se leva, sortit son épée du fourreau et observa les alentours. Rien ! La Corne d'Abondance était déserte. Il avait sans doute rêver. Hier soir en rejoignant la Corne d'Abondance, il avait cru entendre la vois de sa défunte amie Clove. Il était sans doute trop épuisé pour faire preuve de lucidité. Après les Jeux, Cato savait que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Ou presque.  
Un autre râle vint tirer Cato de sa rêverie, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas rêvé. Le cri immonde de la bête se rapprochait de plus en plus. Cato resserra sa prise autour de son arme. Soudain, il vit Katniss sortir en courant de la forêt, essayant d'échapper à un chien immense et immonde. Mais la bête s'arrêta avant de repartir vers la forêt. Et Cato savait que Snow lui offrait la fille du feu sur un plateau d'argent.

"Un problème, fille du feu ?" La héla-t-il. La jeune femme se retourna et fit face au monstre qui hantait ses nuits. "C'est la fin, tu n'as plus ton arc ! Quel dommage, ma victoire en sera d'autant plus facile." Et c'était vrai, Katniss n'avait plus son arc ni ses flèches, elle les avait perdue lors de sa fuite, mais Cato avait tord sur un point, elle n'était pas sans défense, elle avait encore une carte à jouer. Elle n'abandonnerait pas si près du but.

"Tu te trompes sur une chose Cato ! Je ne suis pas sans défense." Dit-elle en ôtant sa veste. "Et je n'abandonnerais pas sans me battre." Elle ponctua sa phrase en sortant ses dagues qu'elle avait cachée dans son dos.

Il sembla surpris au départ, mais il s'en fichait. Armée ou pas, Katniss n'était pas une menace pour lui.

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est grâce à un cadeau de ton mentor que tu vas pouvoir me vaincre. Réfléchis-y à deux fois. Je suis imbattable."

"Prétentieux !"

"Arrogante !"

"Vaniteux !"

"Trouillarde !"

Elle pouffa. "Et de qui devrais-je avoir peur ?" Demanda-t-elle en feignant l'ignorance. "De toi ?"

"Et bien, puisque tu le suggères, oui. Tu devrais avoir peur de moi."

"Et bien, au risque de porter atteinte à ta virilité. Je n'ai pas peur de toi." Mais c'était un mensonge, la vérité, c'est qu'elle était terrifiée de devoir faire face à ce monstre.

"Dans ce cas, prouve-le. Et viens me chercher si tu l'oses."

"Ne me tentes pas."

"Je t'attend."

Elle pointa ses dagues vers lui, et se tint prête à l'assaut. Cato fit de même, en pointant son épée vers elle. En cet instant, ce fut comme si tous tournait au ralentis. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le vent souffla. Assis ou debout devant leurs écran, tous Panem observait la scène et retint son souffle. Portia, Cinna, Effie et Haymitch étaient serrés les uns contre les autres, les dents serrés et le coeur battant la chamade. Prim, sa mère, Gale et ses petits frères regardaient la scène avec effroi. Tous le District 11 priait pour la victoire de la jeune femme. Le président Snow lui avait le sourire aux lèvres... Ils ne savaient plus depuis combien de temps ils étaient restés là, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Mais dans un élan de courage et de folie, Katniss se jeta sur Cato et ouvrit les hostilités. Plus habituée aux attaques à distance, les attaques maladroites de Katniss étaient innéficace contre lui, il contrait aisément ses assauts, étant plus habitué aux attaques aux corps à corps. Entre deux assauts, Cato essayait de prendre l'avantage, mais la jeune femme était très vive et esquivait facilement les attaques de son adversaire. Finalement, grâce à sa force, il prit l'avantage sur Katniss. Il lui faucha les jambes et pressa son corps contre le sien tandis qu'elle tombait par terre. Leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"Tu en as eu assez ? Si oui, j'ai une offre à te faire, elle est simple... Abandonnes !"

"Dans tes rêves les plus fous !"

"Dans mes rêves les plus fous, on se retrouve dans cette position, mais pour une activité plus intéressante." Le dégout tordit les traits angélique de Katniss. Elle lui offrit un coup de poing au visage et inversa leur position. C'était Katniss qui se retrouvait sur Cato.

"Si tu voulais être au dessus, suffisait de le dire." Dit-il avec son habituel sourire arrogant, que Katniss aurait pu trouver craquant s'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux dans les Hunger Games. Elle se releva vivement, suivit par Cato, elle roula au sol et récupéra au passage ses sabres. Cato voulut récupérer son épée mais il la laissa par terre. Il voulait vaincre la fille du feu sans elle.

"Tu ne ramasses pas ton armes ?"

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle."

"Prétentieux."

"Je sais."

Elle repartit à l'assaut avec ses dagues, profitant de la "faiblesse" de Cato, mais c'était peine perdue. Même sans son épée, Cato était toujours aussi fort, il attrapa son bras gauche, le bloqua dans son dos et passa son second bras autour de gorge pour l'immobiliser.

"Abandonnes !"

"_Jamais_ !" Rugit-elle. Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans une côte, un deuxième dans l'autre côte, elle écrasa son pied et balança sa tête en arrière, ce qui fit recula de deux pas Cato et lui permit de prendre un peu de distance.

"C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?" Le provoqua-t-elle en ramassant ses armes.

"Tu as raison, je vais arrêter de retenir mes coups." Répondit-il en ramassant son épée.

"Alors viens !" Elle allait trop loin, elle le savait. Cato répondit néanmoins à sa provocation et fonça sur elle. Ses coups se firent plus vifs et habiles, en quelques secondes il désarma Katniss, la mit à genoux et pointa son épée sous sa gorge. Le combat était finit. Derrière leur écran, Cinna et Effie pleurait pour Katniss, Portia récitait une prière pour elle et Haymitch s'était prit la tête entre les mains. Le District 11 s'était tu pour honorer le courage de la jeune femme. Le District 12 pleurait la mort imminente de la jeune femme, tout comme Prim qui s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Gale. Le président Snow souriait et n'attendait qu'une seule chose: L'exécution de la jeune femme.  
Katniss regarda Cato dans les yeux, ce dernier sembla hésiter un instant. Ses yeux se perdait dans le gris des siens. Il leva difficilement l'épée. Katniss aurait aimé fermer les yeux, mais elle voulait regarder son meurtrier dans les yeux. La lame s'abattit soudainement... A côtés de Katniss. Cato avait raté ! Ou l'avait-il fait exprès ? Dans tous Panem, c'était l'incompréhension totale.

"Je n'ai pas prévu de te tuer."

Katniss ne perdit pas une seconde et enchaina. "Dommage, parce que je ne te retournerais pas la faveur." Elle se leva d'un bond et désarma Cato avec son pied, et c'est dans un élan de désespoir qu'elle repartit à l'assaut. Mais étant en meilleure forme qu'elle, il la repoussa aisément. Mais voyant qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas, il décida de la mettre hors d'état de nuire afin de mettre son plan à exécution.

Il attrapa le bras gauche de Katniss et le lui tordit, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Haymitch ne put contenir les larmes qui menaçaient jusqu'à de couler sur ses mains serrées en poings. Elle tenta de se dégager de son emprise en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes, mais il l'intercepta et lui brisa le genou avec son coude avant de lui asséner le coup de grâce: Une énorme gifle qui envoyant la jeune femme à terre.  
Aucun bruit de canon, elle n'était pas morte, mais au moins elle ne l'empêchera pas de mettre son plan à exécution. Il se releva, inspira à fond et regarda en l'air pour s'adresser au Capitol, et plus précisément: Au président Snow.

"C'est terminé !" Marmonna-t-il avant de reprendre plus fort. "J'ai gagné ! J'ai vaincu la fille du feu !" Il savait que l'incompréhension régnait en ce moment au Capitol, alors il clarifia les choses. "En tant que vainqueur des 74ème Hunger Games, j'ai une requête assez particulière à vous communiquez... Je voudrais...Non, j'exige un prix à titre personnel. Vous n'aurez cependant pas besoin de chercher bien loin. Comme vous vous en doutez, ce que je veux...C'est _elle_!" Dit-il en pointant Katniss du doigt. La jeune femme, à moitié consciente était horrifiée, Cato l'exigeait comme un trophée. Qu'allait décider le Capitol ?

Au bout de ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, une voix annonça. "Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente le vainqueur des 74ème Hunger Games: Cato Anderson !"

Non ! Cato, avait gagné, et non Katniss, la jeune femme voulait se relever, hurler et protester... Mais c'était inutile. Il avait gagné. Elle sentit quelqu'un la soulever de terre et après, ce fut le trou noir.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voila, je suis désolé, je devais le publier dimanche, mais dimanche j'ai fais du baby-sitting et j'ai oublié._

_Mais maintenant il est là il est prêt et ne demande qu'à être lu ^^_

_P.S: Pour répondre à deux commentaires sur ma fréquence de publication. En fait je n'ai pas de jours précis. Je publie mais fics aussi vite que je le peux. _

_Voila, merci et bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Katniss se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Sa tête bourdonnait et ses oreilles sifflaient. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes pour s'accommoder à leur nouvel environnement. Cependant elle devina le visage de Cinna et d'Haymitch penché au dessus d'elle. En voyant sa protégée se réveiller, Haymitch sourit et lui prit la main.

"Katniss, comment est-ce que tu te sens ?"

"Fatigué." Marmonna-t-elle.

"Oui, c'est l'effet de la morphine. Tu devrais retrouver tes esprits dans pas longtemps."

"Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où est-ce que je suis ?"

"Katniss... Tu t'es mises dans de sales draps."

"Haymitch !" Grogna Effie.

"Je regrette, mais elle doit être mise au courant."

"Au courant de quoi ?"

Haymitch inspira à fond et regarda droit dans ses yeux. "Cato ne t'a pas laissé en vie sans raison."

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Mais en entendant le nom de Cato, elle revit les images de sa défaite contre lui. "J'ai perdu."

"Oui, tu as perdus. Après ta défaite. Cato t'a réclamé comme un trophée. Mais pas seulement."

"Quoi ? Je comprend pas."

"Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu devras suivre Cato dans son District et y rester. Pour toujours. Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il à prévu beaucoup de choses pour vous deux."

"Non !" Hurla la jeune femme. "Je ne peux pas le suivre dans son District, je veux retourner chez moi !"

"Katniss calmes-toi." Intervint Cinna. "Ne compliques pas les choses. Tu suivras Cato dans son District, si tu ne le fais pas, tu sais qu'il y aura des conséquences."

La jeune femme se tu, elle savait très bien ce que Cinna voulait dire. Si elle bronchait ou opposait la moindre résistance. Snow serait capable de tuer sa sœur. Sa mère. Gale... Ou tout son District. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre folie...

* * *

Le président Snow regardait à travers l'immense baie vitrée de son bureau et observait l'immense cité qu'était le Capitole. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il venait de faire. Pourquoi avait-il autorisé deux vainqueurs ? Techniquement, il n'y avait qu'un seul vainqueur et c'était Cato. Mais il l'avait autorisé à sortir des Jeux avec cette jeune fille. Que pouvait-il lui trouver ? Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était qu'il n'était pas tombé bêtement amoureux d'elle. Ce serait sans doute la chose la plus stupide qu'il aurait jamais faite. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas sûr de sa petite théorie... Un coup à la porte vint le tirer de sa rêverie. Il autorisa l'intrus à entrer et sourit en voyant Cato entrer dans son bureau.

"Ah mon cher Cato ! Que je suis heureux de te voir."

"C'est vrai ?" Demanda le concerné.

"Bien sûr. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois sortis vainqueur des Jeux. D'un autre côté, j'étais certain que ce serait toi qui gagnerais."

"Vous vouliez me voir pour me féliciter personnellement ?"

"Et bien oui et non."

"Il y a un problème monsieur ?"

"Oh Cato ! Ne sois pas si formel. Je connais ta famille depuis tellement longtemps... Non ce qui me perturbe, c'est ta victoire assez... Particulière."

"En quoi est-ce perturbant ?"

"Je n'ai jamais autorisé qu'il y ait deux vainqueur. C'est une première dans l'histoire des Jeux. Aussi je me retrouve dans une position assez délicate."

"Et je m'en excuse d'avance."

"Ce n'est rien. Cependant, j'aimerais au moins que tu m'expliques ce que tu comptes faire de la fille du feu."

"_Ça_, vous l'apprendrez comme tout le monde au moment des interviews" Dit Cato avec son habituel sourire narquois.

Le président pouffa. "Tu es bien le fils de ton père."

* * *

"Vous l'attendiez tous ! Il est grand, beau, fort et il a gagné les 74ème Hunger Games. Je vous demande d'applaudir très fort, Cato Anderson." Cato entra sur le plateau sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et vint prendre place aux côtés de César.

"Merci, je suis heureux d'être là."

"Mon petit Cato, tout le monde mourrait d'envie de voir cette interview..."

"Et je sais pourquoi." Le coupa Cato.

"Nous reviendrons sur ta victoire plus tard. Pour l'instant je suis obligé de te poser d'autres questions. Quel effet cela te fais d'avoir gagner les Hunger Games ?"

"C'est très grisant. C'est une sensation indescriptible. Je me suis entrainé toute ma vie pour ces Jeux, et les gagner est une grande récompense."

"En parlant de récompense, tu as été plutôt avare dans ses Jeux."

"Je vois que la question vous brûlait les lèvres."

"Et bien oui, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là. Tous le monde veut savoir."

"Et bien, que dire ? Un an de nourriture pour mon District, c'est très bien. Mais disons que je voulais autre chose. Un prix disons plus personnel, rien que pour moi. Et quoi de mieux que la fille du feu ?" Répondit-il avec son habituel ton arrogant.

"Je vois ce que tu veux dires. Mais que comptes-tu faire de la jeune Katniss en rentrant chez toi ?" Des que César eut posé sa question, tous les habitants de Panem se turent. Ils attendaient sa réponse avec impatience. Cato le savait, alors il fit mine de réfléchir pour faire durer le suspens. Et finit par avouer.

"Et bien, je compte l'emmener dans mon District. Elle sera ensuite obligée de m'épouser et enfin... Elle devra mettre au monde mes enfants." A cette annonce, des cris d'extase et d'horreur se confondirent pour faire écho dans la salle.

"Et bien... C'est assez inattendu. Mais pourquoi Katniss et pas Glimmer par exemple ? Elle était quand même du District 1, elle était plus forte..."

"Je vous arrête tout de suite César." Le coupa-t-il une fois de plus. "Glimmer était une pimbêche, prétentieuse, matérialiste, immature, stupide, excentrique, masochiste et incapable. Elle n'avait aucune chance dans ces Jeux, cela m'a même étonné de ne pas la voir morte dans le bain de sang."

"Je vois, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait rien d'une guerrière."

"Comparée à Katniss, elle n'était rien. Elle est peut-être du District 12, mais elle plus forte qu'on ne le pense. Elle est forte, indépendante, courageuse, habile, rapide et belle en plus. Elle n'avait rien à envier à Glimmer, au contraire, c'est Glimmer qui avait tout à lui envier. Au fond, je pense même que c'était le cas. Elle voulait la tuer parce qu'elle en était jalouse."

"Je vois. Crois-tu que le président Snow te laissera emmener Katniss dans ton District ?"

"Je le pense, j'ai clairement énoncé les raisons qui m'ont poussés à la laisser en vie. Maintenant c'est au président de décider de son sort, même si je pense qu'il sera d'accord avec moi."

"Bien, malheureusement, cet interview est finit. C'était Cato Anderson mesdames et messieurs." Cato sortit sous une ovation du publique et partit rejoindre Katniss à l'hopital.

* * *

Effie était restée avec Katniss durant toute la durée des interviews. Les deux femmes étaient encore sous le choc de l'annonce de Cato. Pour la laisser digérer l'information, Effie avait laissée Katniss toute seule. _Grave erreur !_ Pensa la jeune femme.

Avant même le début des interviews, elle n'avait pas prévue de rester ici. Elle allait partir et rejoindre son District, avec ou sans l'autorisation de Snow. Elle attendit qu'il n'y est plus personne dans le couloir pour s'habiller en vitesse avant de s'enfuir. Un rapide coup d'œil dans les couloirs l'informa de la présence de trois infirmières et d'innombrables patients. Inspirant à fond, elle prit son courage à deux mains et fonça vers les escaliers. Elle referma doucement la porte et attendit, de peur qu'une des infirmières ne l'ait suivit. Elle n'entendit rien, alors elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et arriva au rez-de-chaussé. Mais elle ne pouvait allez plus loin. Le rez-de-chaussé était bondé de monde. Que ce soit les gardes, les infirmières, les médecins ou les patients, elle ne pouvait pas allez plus loin. Alors que faire ? Katniss réfléchit mais il ne lui vint qu'une seule idée: Traverser la foule en espérant que personne ne l'arrête. Elle savait que le plus gros obstacle serait les gardes. A part eux, personne ne lui opposerait la moindre résistance. Et c'est dans un élan de courage ou de folie qu'elle ouvrit la porte pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, heureusement pour elle, la plupart des médecins étaient trop occupés avec leurs patients. Au moment où elle atteignit la porte elle attendit une femme crier.

"La fille du feu ! Elle s'échappe !" Son sang ce glaça dans ses veines, elle se retourna et vit que son infirmière était là. Elle aurait du le voir ! Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de faire le moindre gestes, un gardes lui saisit le bras gauche. Très bien ! Elle comptait se battre jusqu'au bout. Elle saisit le bras qui tenait le sien et le tordit de toutes ses forces puis enchaina avec deux bons coups de pied, un dans les côtes et un autre sur la gorge. Il finit par lacher prise et vacilla. Rapidement elle prit le petit couteau qui pendait à sa ceinture et l'assomma avec la garde, elle savait que si elle tuait un garde, elle pourrait ne pas quitter ce District viviante. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la sortie quand soudain, les portes se verrouillèrent.

"_Merde_ !" Jura-t-elle.

"Mademoiselle, je vais vous demandez de poser cette arme, et de vous rendre." Lui conseilla un médecin en s'approchant d'elle, une seringue à la main.

"Jamais !"

"Comme vous voulez, vous m'obligez à me montrer plus persuasif." Il ponctua sa phrase avec un petit rire diabolique avant de foncer sur la jeune femme. Mais étant plus jeune et donc, plus vive. Elle put s'écarter légèrement et faucher les jambes du médecin qui glissa par terre.

"_Pathétique_ !"

"Très bien maintenant ça suffit !" Rugit un garde en pointant une arme vers elle.

"STOP ! Vous oubliez qu'on ne doit pas la tuer." Intervint un autre garde.

"Tant mieux pour moi !" Dit-elle en désarmant le garde avec son pied avant de l'assommer lui aussi avec la garde de son couteau. Tout se passa ensuite extrêmement vite. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir une dizaine de garde foncer vers elle avant que quelqu'un ne se jette sur elle et ne se mette à la rouer de coups. Tous les gardes se mirent à la battre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un intervienne.

"STOP !" Katniss ne reconnaissait pas cette voix, mais il était clair que la personne qui avait hurlé n'était pas contente. "Pauvres fous ! Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que vous venez de faire ?" Président Snow ?! "En vous acharnant sur cette enfant vous faîtes d'elle une martyre ! Les District 11 et 12 viennent de se rebeller parce que je vais forcer cette petite à rester dans le District 2 ! Et vous vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !" Il était réellement en colère. "Bandes d'incapables ! Je devrais tous vous faire exécuter pour ça ! Mais heureusement pour vous. Katniss Everdeen n'étant pas la gagnante des Jeux, elle n'aura pas à accompagner Cato pour le Tour de la Victoire. Donc personne ne verra son état." Il fit une pose respira un bon coup puis s'adressa aux médecins. "Vous, emmenez-la dans sa chambre et arrangez-moi ça !" Ils obtempérèrent et emmenèrent Katniss dans sa chambre.

* * *

Katniss se réveilla toute confuse, près d'elle se trouvait Effie, les yeux embués de larmes.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Demanda-t-elle, un peu groggy.

"Tu as essayés de t'enfuir, et les gardes ont du intervenir... Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça ! Regardes dans quel état ils t'ont mis !" Sa voix se brisa sous le chagrin, elle lui tendit un miroir et Katniss vit enfin toute l'ampleur des dégâts. Ses lèvres étaient enflées, son œil droit gonflés et les bleus et les ecchymoses recouvraient une partie de son visage.

"Je sais que je n'aurais jamais du... Mais je ne veux pas rester ici." Les deux femmes étaient en train de pleurer. Effie, qui avait beau être une fervente admiratrice des Jeux jusqu'à présent, regrettait amèrement le jours où elle était entrée dans la vie de Katniss. Des le premier jours où elle l'avait vue. Elle avait su qu'elle lui ferait de la peine.

"Je..." Effie voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle fut interrompue par Cato qui entra en trombe dans la chambre. Lorsque le regard des deux jeunes gens se croisèrent, Katniss cru voir une once d'empathie dans ses yeux.

"Sortez immédiatement ! Où j'appelle la sécurité !" Cria Effie.

"En temps que son futur mari, j'ai le droit de venir la voir. Vous en revanche, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. Les Jeux sont terminés, vous n'avez plus à vous occupez d'elle maintenant, je suis là. Alors sortez !" Dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Effie voulut protester et tenir tête à ce gros malabar, mais Katniss l'en empêcha. "Tout va bien. Tu devrais nous laisser un moment. Va retrouver Cinna et Portia." Elle hésita, regarda alternativement Cato puis Katniss, puis s'avoua vaincu. Elle prit son sac et sortit de la chambre.

Une fois sortie, Cato vint s'assoir près de sa futur femme, qui détourna les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus le voir. Cependant, il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il tourna délicatement son visage vers lui et observa les dégâts causé par les gardes de Snow.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fais ces salauds !" Murmura-t-il rageusement. La façon dont il disait ça étonnait Katniss. Pourquoi se souciait-il de son état de santé, il allait faire d'elle un jouet ou une esclave ! C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il "s'inquiétait". Peut-être voulait-il qu'elle soit en meilleure forme pour mieux accomplir tous ses désirs les plus sordides ? Ou alors, y avait-il une mince possibilité pour que son état de santé l'inquiète vraiment ?

"Les médecins t'ont donnés une très forte dose de morphine pour être sûr que tu ne tentes pas de t'enfuir à nouveau. Je l'ai convaincu de ne pas te menotter au lit, mais ça n'a pas été facile. Alors à partir de maintenant, tu vas te tenir à carreau. Ne pas faire de conneries et faire tous ce que je te dis. Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver morte au coin de la rue à cause de ton ignorance." Et bien voila, Katniss savait que cet instant de douceur et de tendresse ne durerait que quelques secondes. Maintenant le Cato bête et méchant refaisait surface.

"Excuses-moi d'être un boulet pour toi." Ironisa-t-elle.

"Un _boulet_ ?" Pouffa-t-il. "Non tu n'es pas un boulet... Plutôt une suicidaire. Sincèrement, tu espérais t'évader d'un hôpital placé sous haute surveillance ?"

"La prochaine fois j'essaierais de pas rater mon coup."

"Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. A partir de maintenant tu restes tranquilles et tu fais ce que je te dis. Avec un peu de chance tu resteras en vie assez longtemps pour porter mes enfants."

"Et si je n'avais pas envie de porter tes enfants ?"

"Et bien..." Il fit semblant de réfléchir. "Tu n'as pas le choix."

Katniss ne répondit pas, elle détourna les yeux de ce monstre et contint ses larmes de couler. Un silence pesant régna dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Cato reprenne la parole.

"Je vais partir. Je dois me préparer pour le Tour de la Victoire. Pendant que je serais partis tu iras chez moi. Une infirmière prendra soin de toi, le temps que je revienne."

Elle ne répondit pas, ne fit aucuns gestes. Elle sentit le jeune se lever et se pencher vers elle. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux, de peur qu'il ne la frappe ou pire, ne la viole. Mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il posa un doux baiser sur son front et s'en alla.

Ce type était une véritable contradiction humaine !


	3. Chapter 3

_Voila le troisième chapitre, il est légèrement plus court que les deux précédents mais j'espère qu'il est aussi bon._

_En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des choses qui vous dérangent._

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Katniss sortit le lendemain matin de l'hôpital, en fauteuil roulant. Haymitch, Cinna, Portia et Effie avaient insisté pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la gare, avant de lui dire adieux. Le trajet fut extrêmement silencieux. Aucuns d'eux n'avaient voulus prendre la parole. Ils se réservaient pour la gare. Katniss était soulagée de quitter le Capitol, mais la peur lui rongeait toujours l'estomac, parce qu'à présent, elle faisait route vers le District 2: Le District de Cato.

Arrivés à la gare, le petit groupe s'arrêta. Les adieux pouvaient commencer. Cinna, Effie et Portia serrement Katniss dans leurs bras, Haymitch lui, semblait plus réticent.

"On se reverra Haymitch, un jours."

"Ne rêves pas trop ma grande. Ton futur mari ne te laisseras pas sortir de son District."

"Je sais... Je prierais jours et nuits s'il le faut. Mais il est hors de question que je vous abandonne."

Haymitch pouffa. "Nous _abandonner_? Je crois que tu inverses les rôles. C'est moi qui t'ai laissé tomber, et j'en suis désolé."

"Tu as fais tous ce que tu pouvais. C'est moi qui n'ai pas su me montrer assez forte."

Il s'accroupit pour être à son niveau. "Détrompes-toi, tu t'es montrés bien plus forte que je ne l'aurais espéré. Tu leurs à montrés ta force et ton courage. Tu as sans nul doutes marqués leurs esprits."

"Est-ce que c'est ça qui m'a sauvé ?"

Haymitch médita sur sa question et lui répondit quelque chose qu'il aurait sans doute du garder pour lui. "D'un certain côté. On peut dire que Cato t'a sauvé la vie. Même si ses intentions ne sont pas particulièrement bonnes."

"Et quelle vie m'offre-t-il ?" S'indigna-t-elle. "Celle d'une _esclave_! Je regrette Haymitch, mais si c'est ça la vie qu'il me réserve, je crois que je préfèrerais me voir morte que lié à ce monstre pour le restant de mes jours."

"Ne dis pas de sottises ! La vie vaut toujours la peine d'être vécu."

"Vous dîtes ça mais vous n'en savez rien."

"J'en sais suffisamment pour comprendre ce que tu ressens."

"J'ai peur." Avoua-t-elle sans crainte de paraitre faible, cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent.

"Je sais." Il déposa un baiser sur son front et laissa une infirmière l'emmener à l'intérieur du train. Ils dirent tous de grand gestes pour lui dire au revoir, surtout Effie qui agitait son mouchoir dans tous les sens en faisant des petits bonds.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au District 2 était silencieux. C'était ce genre de silence si pesant qui mettait tous le monde mal à l'aise. Katniss ne voulait plus parler, et puis même si elle le voulait, que pouvait-elle dire ? Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Cato avait ruiner sa vie et l'avait humiliée. Le pire dans tous cela, c'est que l'humiliation ne faisait que commencer.

L'infirmière qui accompagnait Katniss et qui était chargée de la soigner ne disait rien non plus. Être en présence de la fille du feu l'intimidait hautement, mais au-delà de cette frayeur, l'infirmière se sentait très mal pour la jeune femme. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait; elle se sentait humiliée, sale et dégoutante. Pour avoir été violée quelques années auparavant, elle connaissait très bien cette sensation.

"Nous serons bientôt arrivés dans le District 2. Je vous guiderais jusque dans la maison aménagée pour vous et monsieur Anderson. Là-bas je m'occuperais de vos soins en attendant son retour. Ce qui fait que vous resterez sous ma responsabilité pendant une semaine." Voyant que Katniss ne lui accordait même pas un regard, elle demanda. "M'avez-vous entendu ?"

Katniss ne la regardait toujours pas, son regard se perdait dans le paysage forestier qui se tenait derrière la vitre. "A quoi bon ? Je sais déjà tous ça." Ça voix était blanche. ses yeux vident. La fille du feu avait perdue sa flamme. L'infirmière ne pouvait que ressentir un léger pincement au cœur en voyant dans quel état se trouvait la jeune femme.

"Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Vous vous trouvez sale, dégoutante même. Il vous à volé votre flamme. Je sais ce que ça fait. Je suis passé par là."

"Je ne vous crois pas. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que je ressens ou de ce que je vis."

"Pas exactement, c'est certains. Mais je me suis faite violé, il y a de cela cinq ans. Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir humilié, sale et dégoutante. Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous."

Katniss décrocha enfin son regard de la forêt et observa son interlocutrice, le regret la rongeait soudainement. "Comment est-ce arrivé ?"

"Ma mère m'a vendue à un homme riche du Capitole. Pas moins de deux jours après mon arrivée, il m'a emmené dans sa chambre et là... Vous connaissez la suite."

"Je suis désolé."

"Ne le soyez pas. Les premiers mois étaient les plus durs, mais après on a apprit à mieux se connaitre et à s'apprivoiser si on peut dire. Maintenant nous avons notre petite vie. Bien sûr, je ne l'aime pas autant que je le voudrais, mais c'est mieux que rien."

"Comment voulez-vous que j'aime l'homme qui m'a tout prit ?"

"Il ne vous a pas tous prit. Il vous a laissé ce que vous avez de plus précieux. Votre virginité. Je ne peux pas en dire autant."

"De quel District venez vous ?"

"District 11."

"Le District de..."

"La petite Rue, je sais. J'ai connu sa mère autrefois. Cela m'a fait de la peine de la voir dans les Jeux."

"Elle n'avait que douze ans."

"Comme votre sœur."

"Oui."

"Nous approchons du District 2, nous y serons dans cinq minutes." Les alerta un garde.

"Bien, nous serons prête."

* * *

Le Tour de la Victoire avait commencé pour Cato. Sa première étape était le District 12. Snow avait décidé de le faire commencer à partir du District le plus pauvre pour ensuite se rapproché du sien. Comme il l'avait prévu, personne ne l'acclama dans le District 12. Tous le District était furieux qu'il est réduit en esclavage une de leurs enfants. Il avait circulé parmi la foule avant de rejoindre son mentor.

"Alors, tu es déjà prêt à partir ?" Lui demanda Brutus.

"Très drôle ! J'ai quelque chose à faire ici avant de partir."

"Ne tardes pas trop, nous partons bientôt."

"Je ne serais pas long." Affirma-t-il avant de partir.

Il chercha partout dans le petit District la maison des Everdeen. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, il toqua à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Ce fut Prim qui ouvrit la porte. Cato se rappelait de cette petite qui aurait du être projeter dans les Jeux si Katniss n'avait pas courageusement prit sa place.

"Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?" Sa voix trahissait sa peur et sa confusion.

"Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Je veux juste vous parler."

"Maman ne veut parler à personne."

"Je crois qu'elle voudra me parler à moi. Je peux ?"

La petite hésita, mais lui ouvrit finalement la porte. Cato entra dans la pittoresque petite maison. Il voyait d'où Katniss tenait toutes ses qualités. Vivre dans un endroit aussi pauvre et défavorisé avait forgé son caractère, l'avait endurcie et forcé à se débrouiller toute seule. Il entra dans ce qui leur faisait office de salon et fut rejoint par la mère de Katniss, à qui elle ne ressemblait aucunement.

"Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?" Demanda-t-elle froidement.

"J'aimerais vous parler en privé." Précisa-t-il.

"Je n'ai rien à vous dire." Cracha-t-elle..

"Tant mieux parce que c'est moi qui vais vous parler. Vous avez sans doute vus mon interview... Je voulais que vous sachiez que tous ce que j'ai dis étais vraie."

"Vous venez me rire au nez si je comprend bien."

"Absolument pas !"

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'infligez-vous une telle souffrance en vous montrant ici ? Vous m'avez pris ma fille, et vous venez vous en vantez."

"Votre fille est exceptionnelle mad..." Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, qu'il se prit une formidable gifle.

"Sortez d'ici, je ne veux plus vous voir. Dehors !" Hurla-t-elle.

Prim prit Cato par la main et le guida dehors. Mais avant de partir, Cato se pencha près de la petite fille et murmura à son oreille. "N'ai crainte, je prendrais soin de ta sœur; je te le promet."

Cato s'éloigna de la maison des Everdeen, laissant une petite Prim complètement désorientée. Il atteignit la gare pour prendre son train, quand un type fonça sur lui et lui colla son poing en plein visage.

"Ordure, je vais te faire payer ce que tu as fais à Katniss." Hurla le jeune imprudent.

Il alla lui flanquer un second coup de poing, mais Cato l'intercepta, lui tordit et lui flanqua deux coup deux coups de pieds: Un dans les côtes, l'autre au niveau du visage. Un dernier coup de poing dans l'estomac le fit tomber par terre, où il se recroquevilla en position fœtale.

"Espèce de petit con ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de qui je suis ?"

"Cato Anderson, le type qui m'a volé la fille que j'aime."

"Oh vraiment ? Et qui es tu au juste ?"

"Gale Hawthorne."

"Et bien, Gale, tu vas devoir te faire à l'idée qu'à présent Katniss m'appartient. Alors tourne la page." Il ponctua sa phrase par un dernier coup de pied dans les côtes avant de prendre son train. Il détestait le District 12 !

* * *

Katniss se réveilla de sa petite sieste, les récents évènements l'avaient complètement achevés. Elle se redressa difficilement et prit peur. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, les murs étaient d'un bleu semblable aux yeux de Cato, la couette était noire, comme les oreillers. Le matelas était moelleux, si moelleux que Katniss eut du mal à se lever et quitter la chaleur réconfortante que lui apportait le lit.

Dans la cuisine, elle trouva l'infirmière en train de lui faire à manger. Quelle heure était-il ?

"Bonsoir, vous devez être affamé ?"

"Oui, mais quelle heure est-il ?" Demanda-t-elle un peu désorientée.

"Il est 20h30, vous vous êtes assoupis pendant une bonne heure, ce qui m'a laissé le temps de vous préparer ce petit diner."

Katniss ne put réprimer un petit sourire amusé. "Il ne fallait pas, j'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller."

"Je sais mais ça ma faisait plaisir. Vous vous joignez à moi ?"

Elle réfléchit un moment. Devait-elle jouer ses fortes têtes et entamer une grève de la faim ? Ou devait-elle se tenir à carreau, comme le lui avait conseillé Cato la veille ? Elle voulut opter pour la première solution, mais son ventre se mit à gargouiller.

_Traitre ! pensa-t-elle._

L'infirmière se mit à rire. "Vous ne pouvez pas refuser. Allez venez."

Les deux femmes prirent place autour d'un magnifique diner. Diner qui fut assez silencieux, outre quelques "Passez-moi le sel, s'il vous plaît" ou "Encore un peu d'eau ?", les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas parlées. A la fin du repas, Katniss insista pour faire la vaisselle pendant que l'infirmière alla s'assoir pour siroter un de ses cocktail que Katniss avait refusée de boire.

Une fois le dernier couvert rincer et essuyer, Katniss posa le torchons et vint s'assoir près de l'infirmière. La jeune femme sursauta lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner. L'infirmière fut plus rapide et décrocha rapidement.

"Maison des Anderson, Rosa à l'appareil."

L'infirmière s'appelait donc Rosa. Cela n'avait aucune importance, mais Katniss ne pouvait pas continuer à l'appeler infirmière.

"Oui monsieur elle est à côtés de moi... Oui je vous la passe." Elle tendit le téléphone à Katniss et enchaina. "Il veut te parler."

Katniss prit peur, pourquoi voulait-il lui parler ? Allait-il lui hurler dessus ? Allait-il la menacer ? Finalement elle prit le téléphone et le colla à son oreille.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, elle ne voulait pas le mettre en colère.

De l'autre côtés du téléphone, Cato ce délecta de la douce voix de sa futur femme. "Rien, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. La maison te plais ?" Seigneur ! Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? Il se fichait totalement de son bien-être !

"Oui, la maison est très grande, et le lit très confortable."

_Attends un peu qu'on y soit ensemble et tu ne voudras plus le quitter. Pensa intérieurement Cato._

"Bien, je suis ravi qu'il te plaise. Je me dirige actuellement vers le District 11, est-ce que je risque une mauvaise surprise là-bas ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?"

"Pour trois fois rien. Ta mère m'a giflée et ton petit ami m'a collé son poing en plein visage."

Elle voulut répliquer que la gifle de la part de sa mère était méritée, mais la seconde partie de sa phrase l'interpella d'avantage. "Je n'ai pas de petit copain."

"Ah bon ? Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit. Le type en question s'appelle Gale Hawthorne."

_Gale !_

"Non, Gale n'est pas mon petit copain, on est juste meilleurs amis."

"Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il voit les choses pourtant." Protesta Cato;.

"Peu importe ! Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant." Cato pouvait entendre l'amertume et le regret dans la voix de Katniss, mais cela ne l'atteignait pas.

"C'est exact puisque tu m'appartiens à présent."

"Je n'appartiens à personne. A toi moins qu'à tout autre." Katniss en avait marre d'être traitée comme de la marchandise, alors elle se permit un instant de rébellion.

Cato ne répliqua pas. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Il pouvait percevoir la fatigue dans la voix Katniss, alors autant abréger la conversation et la laissé se reposer.

"Je dois y allez. Reposes-toi bien."

"D'accord. Bonne nuit." Dit-elle d'une douce voix.

"Bonne nuit." Répondit-il avec la même douceur dans sa voix. Il raccrocha et Katniss redonna le télephone à Rosa.

* * *

Brutus rejoignit Cato dans son wagon et s'assit en face de son protégé. "Comment va ta futur femme ?"

Cato soupira. "Elle doit se reposer, et se faire à l'idée que sa vie va changer du tout au tout."

"Laisse lui du temps. Le temps guérit toutes les blessures."

"Pas toutes."

"Écoutes, je sais que Katniss vient du District le plus pauvre de tout Panem, mais elle reste une femme. Et à ce titre tu dois la traiter avec respect. Je ne te caches pas que j'ai vraiment eu honte de toi quand tu l'as réclamés comme un vulgaire trophée. Et je ne te parles même pas de l'épisode de la mère porteuse. Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passés par la tête ?"

"Pour tous te dires, je ne sais pas ce qui m'es passé par la tête. Je sais juste que je la voulais."

"Je crois savoir pourquoi tu la voulais. Tu es..."

"Non !" Rugit-il. "Ne termines pas cette phrase ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça !"

"Vraiment ? Alors donnes-moi une autre explication."

Cato réfléchit une seconde. Rien. Il ne savait pas. "Je n'en sais rien."

"Dans ce cas, médites sur mes paroles et sur les raisons qui t'ont poussés à la sauver."

Brutus sortit de ce wagon pour allez retrouver sa chambre, laissant un Cato seul et pensif.

* * *

_Voila, ce chapitre est terminé._

_Comme d'habitudes, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions._

_Et à bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre qui j'espère viendra assez vite._


	4. Chapter 4

_Voila, le quatrième chapitre tant attendu, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop long ^^  
_

_Bref, ce chapitre est un clin d'œil à deux lectrices dont je terrerais le nom qui voulait un petit lemon, malheureusement pour vous ce ne sera qu'un court lime en attendant le moment où Cato rentrera ^^_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

_Coincé dans le District 5, quel merdier !_

Cato claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre, il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Auprès de sa futur femme. Même si celle-ci était plus que réticente à le voir, ça sera toujours mieux que d'être coincé dans ce bled paumé ! A cause d'un petit problème technique, ils avaient du rester dans le District 5 un jours de plus. Une journée de plus loin de Katniss. Cato se languit de sa voix, de ses magnifiques cheveux tressés et de ses yeux couleur argent... Il s'arrêta une seconde dans ses pensées, qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Fantasmer sur Katniss ? Certes elle était très belle, mais il ne devait pas y penser maintenant. Il passa sa main sur ses yeux fatigués et soupira. Tous ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer chez lui. Le Tour de la Victoire était un évènement important, mais il était fatigué de toujours devoir sourire et rouler des mécaniques dans chaque District. A quoi cela pouvait-il servir ? _A rien !_

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et il du se retenir pour ne pas hurler après le malheureux qui venait le déranger. "Entrer."

C'était Brutus. Il entra dans sa chambre et vint s'assoir près de lui. "Bonne nouvelle. Le train est prêt à partir, prochaine direction, le District 4 !" Brutus était comblé, son tribut avait gagné les Jeux, et aussi pénible était le Tour de la Victoire, il était heureux.

"_Super !_" Marmonna Cato en se levant.

"Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content ?"

"Oh si bien sûr ! Mais si le train n'avait pas eut ce petit problème, nous serions déjà dans le District 4 !" S'énerva-t-il.

"Je vois, tu te languis de ta femme ! Comme c'est touchant." Le provoqua gentiment son mentor.

"Arrêtes avec ça, c'est pas drôle ! Et puis je te l'ai déjà dis, Katniss n'est pas ma encore me femme."

"Je sais, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps."

"_Génial !_" Ironisa-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est le mariage qui te rends si nerveux ?"

"Je ne sais pas... Plus le temps passe et moins je suis sûr de ce que je veux."

"Et bien décides-toi vite parce qu'on approche du District 2."

"Oui, sauf si le train à encore des problèmes."

"Je vais arranger ça."

"T'es mécano maintenant ?"

"Non mais je sais menacer les mécanos pour qu'ils fassent mieux leur travail."

"Évidemment !"

"Tu me prends pour qui ?" Répliqua-t-il en sortant.

"Oh, juste pour toi-même." Cato s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le District 5. D'une certaine façon, il les enviait. Leur existence paraissait si simple. S'il n'y avait pas les Jeux, tous serait tellement plus simple pour eux. Ils vivaient, insouciant du monde qui les entourait, jusqu'au moment de la Moisson. Pour lui c'était différent, dès son plus jeune âge, on la formé à devenir un monstre. Il s'entrainait jours et nuit pour participer au Hunger Games et bien entendu, pour gagner. Il n'a jamais eut d'enfance à proprement parlé. Il n'a vécu que pour les Jeux.

C'est en pensant aux Hunger Games que Cato se souvint qu'il n'avait pas prévenu Katniss qu'il risquait d'avoir un peu de retard. Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

"Maison des Anderson, Rosa à l'appareil." Répondit Rosa, l'infirmière de Katniss.

"Bonjour Rosa, excusez-moi de vous déranger si tôt."

"Ce n'est pas grave monsieur, j'étais réveillé depuis longtemps. Désirez-vous parler à mademoiselle Everdeen ?"

Le jour lui monta soudain aux joues et il répondit distraitement. "Euh... Oui, passez la moi."

"Une seconde." Il l'entendit marcher, sans doute jusqu'à sa chambre et entendit une porte grincer. "Je suis désolé monsieur, mais mademoiselle Everdeen dort encore."

_Évidemment idiote, elle à besoin de repos ! Pensa Cato_

"Désirez-vous laisser un message ?"

Il réfléchit un moment et songea qu'il n'était pas utile de lui dire qu'il aurait du retard, elle l'apprendra forcément par quelqu'un d'autre. "Non, dîtes lui seulement que j'ai appelé."

"Entendu monsieur... Vous voulez savoir comment elle va ?"

Quoi ? Pourquoi cette question ?

"Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains avec vous."

"Évidemment. C'est pour ça que vous appelez à 7h30 du matin. Juste pour le plaisir d'appeler."

"Je n'aime pas vos insinuation Rosa, dois-je vous rappelez que vous travaillez pour moi ?"

"Bien sûr que non monsieur, vous me le rappelez assez souvent comme ça." Cette insolence ! Katniss avait une mauvaise influence sur elle.

"Bien, dans ce cas tout est clair."

"Bien sûr monsieur. Mais au cas où vous voudriez le savoir. Mademoiselle Everdeen à marmonner votre nom dans son sommeil. Et ça semblait être un rêve assez agréable."

Le cœur de Cato battait maintenant à cent à l'heure. Il respira un grand coup et reprit. "Je vous vois dans trois jours, quatre tout au plus."

"Entendu monsieur." Ria Rosa.

* * *

Katniss se réveilla entourée par une douce chaleur réconfortante. Bien sûr, c'était la grande couverture qui lui procurait cette douce chaleur. Elle se leva avec plus de faciliter que la veille mais du retenir une gémissement, en effet, même si le traitement de Rosa faisait effet, la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans ses côtes était encore présente. Elle se redressa donc doucement et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Ce fut la première fois depuis son arrivée qu'elle avait une vue d'ensemble de la ville, elle la trouvait plutôt jolie, très fleurit. Si jolie qu'on ne se douterait pas un seul instant que c'est ici qu'on forge des monstres pour les Hunger Games.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait le salon, elle surprit Rosa en plein conversation avec Cato.

"Bien sûr monsieur. Mais au cas où vous voudriez le savoir. Mademoiselle Everdeen à marmonner votre nom dans son sommeil. Et ça semblait être un rêve assez agréable."

Quoi ?! Oh merde ! Pensa Katniss.

Elle avait donc marmonné son nom dans son sommeil. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait rêvé de lui ? Lorsque Rosa raccrocha le téléphone, Katniss entra dans le salon d'un pas mal assuré.

"Oh bonjour, je ne vous avez pas vu. Vous avez bien dormi ?" Demanda Rosa avec un grand sourire.

Son sourire réchauffa le cœur de Katniss qui la gratifia d'un beau sourire également. "Bien merci... C'est le réveil qui a été plus dur." Évidemment, elle parlait de l'appel de Cato.

"Vous parler du coup de téléphone de monsieur Anderson ?"

"Malheureusement oui."

Rosa ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Je suis désolé si ça vous embarrasse, je pensais que monsieur Anderson serait ravit de l'apprendre et que ça le rendrait plus..."

"Aimable ?" L'interrompue Katniss.

"Je ne dirais pas ça, mais en tout cas il serait moins... Enfin voila !"

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent ensemble. Cela faisait du bien de rire. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment. Depuis les Hunger Games. Le silence revint tout aussi vite, et Rosa en profita pour poser une question indécente.

"Je peux savoir de quoi vous rêviez ?"

Katniss se figea. Le souvenir de son rêve lui revint d'un coup. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense. "Je... Ce n'est pas important." Elle essayait d'éluder la question mais n'y parvint pas.

"Allez, ça ne doit pas être si terrible. Si ?"

Si justement ! Pensa la jeune femme.

"D'accord vous avez gagné ! C'était un rêve très..." Elle roula des yeux pour essayer de lui faire comprendre la nature exact de son rêve, mais Rosa ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle imita alors Katniss pour le lui faire comprendre.

"C'était un rêve très... Enfin vous voyez !" Elle désespérait, elle essayait pourtant de se montrer convaincante.

"Non je ne vois vraiment pas."

"C'était un rêve érotique." Finit par avouer en ce prenant la tête dans les mains.

"J'ai entendu rêve érotique !" Appela une voix derrières elles. Katniss se figea. La personne s'approcha et s'assit sur le canapé avec Rosa et Katniss.

"Bonjour, je suis Sara, la sœur de Cato." Se présenta-t-elle joyeusement. Quand Katniss la regarda elle vit tout de suite la ressemblance avec son frère. Elle était grande, élancée, de magnifiques yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds comme les blés.

"Sara, ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vu, où étiez vous passé ?"

"Oh, j'étais ici et là, je n'arrête pas de bouger avec mon travail."

"Et comme va votre mari ?"

"Toujours dans ses maquettes !" Gémit-elle.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Katniss Everdeen."

"La futur femme de mon frère, oui je le sais." On pouvait percevoir une lueur de honte dans sa voix. On voit que Cato n'avait pas consulté sa famille avant de réaliser ses projets personnels. "Je suis ravie de te rencontrer."

"J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant."

"C'est vrai que les conditions ne sont pas idéales."

"A qui le dîtes-vous !"

"J'ai une idée !" Cria-t-elle ce qui fit sursauter Rosa et Katniss. "Si on allait faire du shopping toutes les trois ?"

Katniss et Rosa se lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Surtout Katniss, elle ne savait si elle devait sortir de la maison. Elle avait vraiment besoin de s'aérer, mais pouvait-elle sortir ?

"Katniss ?" L'appela Rosa. "Tu es d'accord ?"

"Évidemment, mais je dois appeler Cato d'abord." Dit-elle en se levant.

Rosa et Sara partagèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire. Katniss alla dans la cuisine, décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de Cato, qui était épinglé sur le réfrigérateur. Elle entendit trois sonnerie avant qu'il ne décroche.

"Rosa, pourquoi m'appelez-vous encore ?" Rugit-il.

Là, elle le reconnaissait mieux. Elle pouffa, même si sa voix menaçante lui glaçait toujours le sang.

"Ce n'est pas Rosa." Répondit-elle de sa petite voix timide.

Il eut une pose et Cato reprit. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ?" Il semblait réellement s'en préoccuper. Peu importe !

"Non, ta sœur est venu me rendre visite et..."

"**Quoi ?**" Hurla-t-il très fort.

"Mes oreilles !" Gémit Katniss.

"Excuses-moi... Pourquoi ma sœur est-elle ici ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, je sais juste qu'elle m'a proposé de venir faire du shopping avec elle."

"Et tu m'appelles juste pour ça ?"

"Je... Je pensais que je devais avoir ta permission pour sortir dehors. Après tout, tu ne veux pas me retrouver morte au coin de la rue à cause de mon ignorance." Ironisa-t-elle.

"C'est exact, mais puisque ma sœur est avec toi... Mais fais quand même attention à toi."

Katniss se tue un instant avant de répondre. "Promis."

Elle raccrocha avant d'aller rejoindre Rosa et Sara, qui avaient le sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

"Alors ?" Demanda Sara.

"Laissez-moi le temps de prendre une douche, de m'habiller et je serais prête."

* * *

Cato raccrocha son portable. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui complique la tache ? D'abord, elle rêve de lui ensuite elle l'appel pour lui demander la permission de sortir. Cette fille sera bien plus difficile à réprimander, si elle passe son temps à être involontaire aussi adorable, Cato aura bien du mal à la traiter comme il se doit, c'est-à-dire comme la mère de ses enfants, et rien d'autre.

Brutus entra dans sa chambre, il voyait l'air renfrogné de Cato et lança. "Pourquoi tu fais encore la gueule ?"

"Juste parce qu'en ce moment j'aimerais être chez moi et pas ici, coincé dans ce fichu train ! Et parce que ma sœur va s'immiscer dans la vie de Katniss."

"Ta sœur ?"

"Oui !"

"C'est moche en effet."

"On est encore loin du District 4 ?"

"Non, on approche. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ça sera bientôt finit."

"Il y a intérêt parce que j'en ai marre !"

* * *

Katniss ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise dans ce magasin. Elle n'avait jamais vu de centre commerciale de toute sa vie, c'était le premier. Mais elle en avait très peur. Heureusement pour elle, Sara et Rosa était là pour l'aider et surtout la guider, car aussi douée était-elle pour s'orienter dans la forêt, ce magasin était une terre inconnue. Si ses deux nouvelles amies n'étaient pas là, elle s'y perdrait très vite. Elle s'arrêtèrent dans un magasin de vêtements, Sara voulait refaire la garde de robe de Katniss de fond en comble. Elle envoya la jeune femme l'attendre près d'une cabine d'essayage pendant qu'elle et Rosa allait lui chercher des vêtements.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait lui prendre d'après toi ?" Demanda Rosa.

"Quelque chose de sexy, mais pas trop."

"Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle sera bientôt marié ?"

"Et alors ? C'est une raison pour qu'elle s'habille comme une bibliothécaire coincée ?"

"Non, tu as raison. Mais n'oublies pas les deux traits qui caractérisent le plus ton frère: Jaloux et possessif."

"Je sais, mais heureusement, j'en ai vu suffisamment durant les Jeux pour savoir que s'il y a bien une personne qui pourra calmer c'est ardeur, c'est bien Katniss."

"Je sais que je vais regretter ce que je vais dire, mais je sens que quand Cato va rentrer, on va bien s'amuser." Dit-elle en riant.

"Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Cato se cache derrière l'excuse "tu n'es là que pour me faire des enfants" mais en réalité, je suis sûr qu'il y a plus." Dit-elle tout en choisissant des vêtements.

"Tu crois que ton frère est amoureux d'elle ?"

"Amoureux ? Non, Cato ne connait pas ce mot. Mais heureusement pour lui. Katniss est là pour le lui rappeler."

"Tu crois que tout ira bien pour elle ?"

"Mon frère peut paraitre brute mais il a un cœur d'or. Enfin c'était avant... Enfin bref, je pense que pour l'instant ça suffit, on verra après pour le reste."

Elle retournèrent voir Katniss qui attendait nerveusement de voir quels vêtements les deux femmes avaient choisit.

"On va commencer avec ça." Dit Rosa en lui tendant les tissus.

Katniss soupira un grand coup et alla se changer. Elle tira le rideau moins de cinq minutes après. Elle portait un T-Shirt à manche longue, blanc et un jean noir qui faisait ressortir sa silhouette élancée. Les deux femmes lancèrent un regard admiratif à Katniss et lui lancèrent d'autres vêtements. Ce fut une longue journée pour la jeune femme. Ses tortionnaires lui avait essayait une dizaines voire une vingtaines de pantalons, shorts, T-Shirt, vestes et chaussures. Elle était exténuée. Décidément, elle ne comprenait pas comment les femmes pouvaient aimer faire les magasins, surtout à ce rythme, c'était insoutenable. Elle préférait cent fois courir un marathon que faire du shopping. Finalement, Katniss choisit une tenue simple pour sortir. Elle portait un T-Shirt rouge qui dévoilait son épaule droite, un jean bleu marine et des converses rouge.

"Katniss, tu es superbe !" Lui dit Sara.

"Je suis d'accord." Approuva Rosa.

"On peut y allez maintenant ?" Se plaignit Katniss sans prendre la peine de les remercier pour le compliment.

"D'accord, mais avant j'ai une dernière chose à faire, vous m'attendez dehors ?" Demanda Sara.

"Bien sûr, mais ne sois pas trop longue, je n'en peux plus."

"Promis, ça ne prendra que cinq minutes." Dit-elle en s'éloignant à grand pas. Elle se dirigea vers les robes de chambre et s'arrêta devant l'objet de ses convoitises.

_Ce sera parfait. Songea-t-elle._

De retour chez elle, Katniss s'effondra sur son canapé.

"Katniss, tu veux que je range tes vêtements dans la penderie ?" Lui demanda Rosa.

"Non merci, je me débrouillerais, pour l'instant je veux me reposer. D'ailleurs comment est-ce que tu fais pour ne pas être fatigués ?"

"C'est l'habitude."

"Bon, c'est l'heure de dîner." Intervint Sara.

"Tu cuisines ?" Demanda Katniss, sceptique.

"Évidemment !"

"Bon et bien je te laisses faire."

"En attendant appel Cato !"

"Pourquoi ?" Panique Katniss.

"Je voudrais savoir quand il passera ici pour le Tour de la Victoire."

"Tu peux lui demander toi-même."

"Non, je ne peux pas téléphoner et cuisiner en même temps."

"Ça t'arrange bien !" Pouffa-t-elle en décrochant le téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de Cato et alla s'assoir sur le canapé.

"Tu pouvais téléphoner en cuisinant, je me trompe ?" Demanda Rosa à voix basse.

"Pas du tout." Répondit Sara en fuyant son regard.

"Cato." La voix de Katniss les interpella, elles firent alors le moins de bruit possible pour écouter leur conversation.

"Tous ce passe bien ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Très bien, mis à part le fait que je suis crevé, ta sœur m'a baladé dans tout les magasins du centre commerciale."

Cato ria à l'autre bout du fil, ce son était tellement agréable, c'est la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire. "Je n'en doute pas. Ma sœur devient folle quand il s'agit de magasin."

"J'ai remarqué."

"Sinon, comment vont tes côtes ?" Demanda-t-il abruptement.

Katniss soupira, il avait sûrement demander à Rosa un rapport détailler de ses blessures. "Mieux, j'ai encore quelques bleus mais je guéri."

"Tant mieux."

_Je rêve ou il parait presque soulagé ? Se demanda Katniss._

"Au fait, ta sœur voudrait savoir quand arriveras-tu au District 2 pendant le Tour de la Victoire." Demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

"Et bien, j'approche du District 4, donc si tous ce passe bien, je serais là dans deux ou trois jours."

"Si tous ce passe bien ?"

"Oui, on a eut quelques problèmes avec le train, rien de bien méchant."

"D'accord."

"Le dîner est prêt." La héla Sara.

"Je dois y allez."

"A bientôt."

"Au revoir." Murmura-t-elle en raccrochant, avant de rejoindre ses amies.

"Alors, quand sera-t-il ici ?" Demanda Sara.

"Dans deux ou trois jours."

"Parfait."

Le dîner fut très agréable pour Katniss, elle s'entendait à merveille avec Rosa et Sara. Elle qui pensait que sa vie ici serait un enfer, elle s'était surprise à apprécier leur compagnie et avec un peu de chance, sa vie ici. A la fin du repas Sara prit son manteau.

"Tu t'en vas déjà ?" Demanda Rosa.

"Et oui, mon mari m'attend. Cette journée était géniale, j'espère qu'on en aura d'autres des comme ça."

"Pas de problème, pour moi aussi c'était agréable." Répondit Katniss en laissant Sara la serrer furtivement dans ses bras.

"Je t'ai laissé un petit cadeau dans ta chambre." Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de partir.

"Bon, je ferais la vaisselle demain, je suis crevé." Dit Katniss en s'étirant comme un chat.

"Tu as bien raison, vas te reposer. Passe une bonne nuit, et fait de beaux rêve." Répondit-elle en lui offrant un clin d'œil. Pas besoin de décodeur pour savoir ce que ça voulait dire, elle lui souhaitait de rêver de Cato. Encore.

Katniss alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et vit un cadeau sur son lit. Le cadeau de Sara. Que pouvait-il renfermer ? Elle s'assit sur son lit et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Mais ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur: Une chemise de nuit transparente. Il y avait une note avec: "Rosa m'a raconté ce que tu marmonnait dans ton sommeil. Quand Cato reviendra, j'espère que cette robe de chambre te sera utile ;)"

"Sara !" Gémit Katniss. Elle regarda la robe de chambre avec dégout quand soudain, les images de son rêve lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, vêtue d'une simple robe de chambre. Les fenêtres ouvertes laissaient entrer de l'air chaud, c'était très agréable, elle se délectait de cette sensation de bien être qui la submergeait de la tête aux pieds. Soudain, une odeur vient frapper ses narines, une odeur très masculine. C'était du musc, son père avait le même parfum.

Des mains encerclèrent sa taille, et elle sentit un corps nu se presser contre le sien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Cato, ses mains caressaient délicatement son corps, mais le tissu de sa robe de chambre l'en empêcha. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à la ceinture de son peignoir et l'en débarrassa. Puis, avec une douceur inattendu, il lui ôta ce vêtement qui l'empêchait d'explorer le corps de son amante.

Il y eut un flash. Katniss se fit ensuite allongée sur son lit, Cato au dessus d'elle. Ses lèvres exploraient chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à elles. Katniss se dit qu'elle méritait bien son surnom, car en ce moment elle était en feu. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser que Cato déposait sur son corps nu l'embrasait. Cato laissait à présent de tendres baisers sur le coup de Katniss. La jeune femme s'agrippa aux cheveux si doux de son amant tandis qu'elle murmurait son nom.

Katniss secoua vigoureusement la tête et tenta d'effacer ces images de sa tête. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Mais en même temps, elle devait l'avouer. Cato était canon dans son genre. C'était un monstre, mais un monstre canon.

Katniss poussa un profond soupire et se coucha.


	5. Chapter 5

_Voila mon cinquième chapitre._

_Pour tous ceux qui espère encore des petits moments de tendresse entre Cato et Katniss, vous allez être déçus !_

_Le monstrueux Cato est de retour !_

* * *

Ce lendemain matin là, Katniss se réveilla très tôt. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Elle regarda l'heure: 6h00 ! Elle ne pouvait pas se lever aussi tôt, en même temps, maintenant qu'elle était debout elle ne pouvait pas se recoucher. Elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, alors autant se lever.

Elle alla se faire du café dans la cuisine en attendant le réveil de Rosa. Seulement, l'infirmière était déjà réveillée.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes debout ?" Demanda Katniss.

"Oh, et bien je commence ma journée. Avec moi le réveil, c'est à six heures. Je suis programmé à cette heure là. Et toi ?"

"Moi ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à dormir je suppose."

"Tu es nerveuses."

"Pourquoi serais-je nerveuse ?" Katniss feignait la surprise mais Rosa n'était pas dupe.

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'un certain blondinet devrait être dans le District 2 à la fin de la matinée pour le Tour de la Victoire." Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire taquin histoire de provoquer une réaction chez la jeune femme. Sans succès, au lieu de ça, Katniss acquiesça, un rictus au lèvre.

"Ça ne va pas ?"

"Oui et non. C'est compliqué. Plus le temps passe, plus je me sens...Vide."

"Vide ?"

"Quand on a passé cette journée ensemble, toi, moi et Sara. Je me suis senti tellement bien, qu'en revenant dans ma chambre... La solitude s'est emparée de moi, et je sais que quand tu partiras et que Cato reviendra. Cette sensation de liberté et de joie que j'ai ressenti avec vous disparaitra. Mais pour toujours cette fois."

"Cato te traitera bien tu verras." Mentit Rosa. La vérité c'est qu'elle redoutait tout comme Katniss qu'il ne se montre violent envers elle.

"_Foutaise_ ! Cato est un monstre. Je ne peux pas changer ça."

"Pourtant il semblait plutôt doux au téléphone, d'après ce que tu m'as dis."

"Ce type est une véritable contradiction humaine ! Pendant une minute il va être doux et gentil, et l'instant d'après il va redevenir cet ordure sans cœur que je hais."

Rosa soupira, elle savait ce que Katniss voulait dire, son mari était pareil. "Ce n'est pas pour prendre la défense de Cato, mais tu devrais peut-être le caresser dans le sens du poil dans ce cas. Inutile de le mettre davantage en colère."

"_Jamais_ ! Je le hais, et crois-moi je vais le lui faire comprendre."

"Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça !" La supplia Rosa. "Crois moi j'ai étais dans la même situation que toi. Le provoquer ne fera qu'aggraver les choses."

Katniss se figea un instant. Rosa avait elle aussi un mari violent, elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Mieux valait écouter ses conseils. Mais en avait-elle vraiment envie ? Elle voulait que Cato comprenne à quel point il la faisait souffrir. Alors violent ou non, elle n'allait pas en rester là !

"Tu ne m'as jamais parlés de ton mari. Comment est-il ?" Demanda Katniss pour changer de sujet.

"C'est quelqu'un de très violent. Il m'a fallu quelques années pour le connaitre davantage et l'apprivoiser. Maintenant notre relation est plus simple, si je puis dire. Bien sûr, il a toujours le sang chaud, si je fais quelque chose qui lui déplais je m'en prend une. Mais avec le temps, tous c'est arrangés."

"Je ne veux pas l'épouser."

"Mais tu dois le faire. Tu es obligés."

"Si seulement il m'avait tué quand il en avait eut l'occasion." Cette lueur dans ses yeux, Rosa ne la connaissait que trop bien. Katniss perdait peu à peu espoir, et l'arrivée de Cato la terrorisait.

"Va prendre une douche il est temps de te préparer."

"Je suis vraiment obligé de venir ?"

"Malheureusement oui."

* * *

Cato n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Il approchait enfin de son District, il avait tant attendu cet instant. Revoir son District, enfin. Le seul problème allait être Katniss, il s'était trop laissé aller avec elle et il comptait bien y remédier. Elle n'était là que pour lui faire des enfants, après elle sera libre de rentrer chez elle si elle le voulait.

"Cato ! Je peux te déranger une seconde ?" Demanda Brutus en entrant.

"Tu es déjà en train de me déranger alors je t'en prie, continus." Répondit-il d'un ton las.

"J'espère que tu es content, on approche du District 2. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?" Demanda Brutus tout excité.

"Non, mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire."

"Tu vas enfin revoir Katniss !" S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Cato le regarda d'un air pensif, des qu'il eut mentionné le nom de Katniss son cœur se referma instantanément à toutes les émotions qui l'assiégeait. "Et c'est censé me faire plaisir ?"

Brutus ne comprenait plus, pourquoi agissait-il comme ça subitement ?

"Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?"

"Non, toi, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?" Cria Cato. "J'ai pourtant été clair au Capitole, Katniss me servira de mère porteuse pour mes enfants, et rien d'autre ! Tu croyais que j'allais tomber bêtement amoureux d'elle au passage ? Et bien tu te trompes ! Je me suis peut-être montré conciliant durant nos petits appels téléphonique, mais c'est terminé."

Brutus en tomba sur le cul ! Comment son protégé pouvait-il devenir aussi odieux en l'espace d'une minute ?

"Je crois que j'ai loupé un chapitre. Tu veux bien me dires ce que j'ai raté ?"

"Rien, je te l'ai dis, au Capitole je me suis montré très clair."

"Je croyais que..."

"Tu croyais que quoi ?" L'interrompis Cato. "Que c'est grâce à deux ou trois appels téléphonique que j'allais tomber sous son charme ?"

"Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?"

"Absolument pas !"

Brutus rit à l'attitude de Cato, à présent tout prenait un sens à ses yeux.

"Tu ne sais pas comment gérer ce genre d'émotions n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ne recommence pas."

"Tu as raison, nous n'avons plus le temps pour ça, on arrive dans le District 2 dans un peu plus d'une heure. Je te conseilles d'utiliser ce laps de temps pour réfléchir aux horreurs que tu viens de dires." Dit-il en sortant.

* * *

Tous le District 2 se préparait à l'arrivée de son héros, la fête battait son plein alors que Cato n'était pas encore arrivé. Katniss était en train de suffoquer, il y avait trop de monde, elle ne supportait pas la foule. Et aujourd'hui, la foule avait décidée d'envahir les rues du District.

"Katniss ! Reste à côtés de nous, je ne veux pas que tu te perdes, sinon j'en connais qui va gueuler." Lui dit Sara.

"J'arrive." Leur cria Katniss en courant vers elles.

"Bon, qu'est-ce que nous pouvons bien faire avant son arrivée ?" Demanda Sara.

"Tous sauf du..."

"Shopping ! C'est dingue moi aussi j'y pensais." Plaisanta-t-elle.

Katniss soupira profondément avant de gémir. "D'accord, mais pas longtemps."

"D'accord c'est promis."

Sara et Rosa trainèrent Katniss dans plus de six magasins différents, aucuns ne convenait à l'ainée Anderson. Finalement elle trouva son bonheur dans un magasin appelé "Chez mémé !".

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?" Se plaignit Katniss.

"On est là pour t'acheter ce que j'aurais du t'acheter il y a trois jours." Répondit Sara.

"Qui est ?"

"Des robes bien sûr !" Répondit-elle comme si l'évidence était flagrante.

"Des robes ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?" Ironisa la jeune femme.

"Tu as de la chance que je sois là dans ce cas. Alors on va prendre celle-ci, pas celle-là elle est trop moche, celle-ci t'ira parfaitement, celle-là et puis celle-ci, et ça et encore ça, et peut-être ça." Dit-elle en prenant les robes au passage. "Maintenant, allons les essayer."

Katniss soupira profondément pour montrer son agacement et alla essayer les robes que lui proposait Sara. Elle essaya diverses robes de soirée ou des robes plus simples. Aucunes des trois femmes n'arrivaient à ce décider, car toutes ses robes lui allaient comme un gant, elle était magnifique dans chacune d'elles. Alors pourquoi ne pas toutes les prendre ? C'est ce que proposa vivement Sara.

"Tiens, mets celle-là, je suis sûr que tu seras magnifique dans cette robe."

"Tu as déjà dis ça pour les quinze dernières."

"Oui, mais j'aime bien celle-ci, et on sent que c'est ta couleur."

"D'accord, mais c'est la dernière."

"Promis."

Katniss rentra dans la cabine d'essayage et enfila la robe en question. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, tous les regards se pointèrent vers elle. Elle ne comprit pourquoi qu'en se regardant dans la glace. La robe d'un beau vert clair, descendait légèrement en dessous des genoux, souples, elle faisait ressortir sa silhouette élancée sans forcément la comprimer.

"Tu es parfaite." Constata Rosa, qui eut l'approbation de tous les employés et clients du magasin.

"On peut y allez maintenant ?"

"Pas de problème."

Les trois femmes sortirent du magasin, contente de leurs nouveaux achats. En sortant dans la rue, elles virent la foule en délire en train de hurler le nom de Cato.

"Excusez-moi, que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda Sara à un passant.

"C'est Cato Anderson, il est arrivé !" S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

A l'annonce de cette info, le sang de Katniss se glaça dans ses veines. Si Cato était là, à coup sûr, il voudrait la voir. Que fera-t-elle lorsque ce moment arrivera ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, s'était trop tôt. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la foule qui la bouscula pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la gare, là où Cato devait arriver. De loin, elle vit Rosa et Sara être entrainée dans cette marée humaine. Elle en profita alors pour s'échapper. En se frayant un chemin à travers la foule hystérique, Katniss put leur échapper. Elle se mit alors à courir désespérément loin de la gare. Loin de Rosa et Sara. Loin de Cato. Loin de tous.

"Tu sais où ce trouve Katniss ? Je ne la vois pas." Constata Rosa.

"Elle doit être quelque part dans la foule, on la cherchera quand on sera près de la gare." Rosa hocha la tête et suivit le mouvement.

* * *

Le train s'arrêta. Cato posa un pied sur sa terre natale et respira un grand coup. Il était heureux de retrouver son District. Brutus le rejoignit et ils allèrent tous deux rejoindre la population pour fêter avec eux sa grande victoire. A peine eut-il le temps de sortir de la gare, qu'il fut assiégé par une foule hystérique. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, au contraire, cela alimentait d'autant plus son égo surdimensionné.

Les festivités dans le District 2 durèrent pendant des heures, après avoir félicité leur tribut comme il se doit, ils firent la fête entre eux en l'oubliant. Profitant des lors d'un court moment de répits, Cato chercha partout sa jeune sœur et surtout sa futur femme. Ce fut Sara qui le trouva la première, une mine renfrognée sur le visage qu'elle tenta maladroitement de dissimulé.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda-t-il. "Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu as fais une connerie ?"

"Moi ? Non ! Je viens juste accueillir mon frère, le vainqueur des Hunger Games."

"Dis moi tout de suite ce que tu as fais." Grogna-t-il.

"D'accord, mais ne t'énerves pas je t'en prie, tout est de ma faute." Elle semblait plus qu'apeuré par son petit frère.

"Je t'écoute."

"J'ai en quelque sorte... Perdu ta fiancée."

"**Quoi ?!**" Cria-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"J'en sais rien, ça c'est passé si vite, j'étais avec Rosa et Katniss dans la rue quand soudain la foule nous a bousculée, et j'ai perdu de vue Katniss."

"Espèce d'idiote ! Où était-elle la dernière fois que tu la vues ?"

"Près du magasin "Chez mémé !"." Avoua-t-elle honteuse. "Rosa est partit à sa recherche."

"Très bien rappelle là, dis lui de venir te rejoindre à la maison et d'attendre au cas où Katniss se montrerait." Dit-il en s'éloignant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" Cria Sara.

"Retrouvé cette garce !"

"Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?" Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue de Sara.

* * *

Katniss était assise sous un arbre à contempler les étoiles qui apparaissaient dans le ciel. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, il devait bien être six heure du soir. Elle savait qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle, chez Cato plus précisément. Mais elle était terrifiée. Sara et Rosa avaient sans doute du prendre peur et alerter Cato. si elle rentrait, elle risquait de déclencher sa fureur, c'était inévitable. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici indéfiniment. Plus elle attendait et plus elle s'exposait à de lourdes conséquences.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, se leva et repartit chez elle. Ne connaissant pas le District, elle tenta de se rappelez par où elle était venu. Mais c'était peine perdue, elle il commençait à faire nuit, elle avait froid et elle ne savait pas où elle était. Un klaxon se fit entendre, Katniss sursauta lorsque la personne l'ayant klaxonné s'arrêta devant elle.

"Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais vous semblez perdu. Je peux vous ramenez chez vous si vous le désirez." Lui dit l'homme d'une voix rassurante.

"Je..." Katniss hésita un instant, mais elle se rappela qu'elle était perdue et qu'elle devait rentrer avant que Cato ne se mette dans une colère noire, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. "Je veux bien merci."

L'homme lui ouvrit la portière de sa Picasso et l'invita à monter.

"Merci." Lui dit-elle en prenant place. "J'habite..."

"Dans la maison de Cato Anderson. Oui je sais." La coupa-t-il.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Cato fut silencieux, apparemment cet homme ne voulait pas en savoir davantage. Cato lui faisait sans doute si peur qu'il préféra ne pas adresser un mot à sa futur femme. Katniss ne s'en plaint pas. Arrivée chez elle, elle entra sans faire de bruit, mais Sara et Rosa avait l'ouïe fine.

"_Katniss_ ! Oh mon Dieu tu vas bien ?" S'inquiéta Rosa.

"Oui."

"Cato n'est pas avec toi ?"

"Non, je suis rentré toute seule."

"Ne reste pas là, il faut te cacher." L'avertit Sara.

"Pourquoi ?" Le cœur de Katniss battait maintenant à cent à l'heure. Si les deux femmes étaient aussi paniquées, cela voulait dire que Cato n'était pas très content de sa petite excursion.

Soudain, porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, Cato avait l'air furieux, en voyant Katniss il l'attrapa par le poignet et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre où il commença par lui mettre une formidable gifle, si fort que même Rosa et Sara l'avait entendu. Debout dans la salle à manger, elles écoutaient impuissante les cris de détresse de la jeune femme.

"Ça t'amuses ? De t'enfuir comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu espérais !" Hurla-t-il fou de rage en la plaquant contre le mur.

Katniss avait essayé de se montrer forte, mais Cato la terrorisait, et des larmes de peine et de douleur coulaient le long de ses joues. "Je n'en sais rien."

Cato abattit son poing sur le mur, juste à côtés de sa tête. "Te rends tu comptes de ce que tu as fais ? De tous ce qui aurait pu t'arriver dehors."

"Mais il ne m'est rien arrivé."

Une nouvelle claque en plein visage, lui arracha un nouveau cri de douleur. "Idiote ! Songe seulement à tout ce qui aurait pu t'arriver. Je vais te montrer." D'un geste vif et agressif, Cato arracha la robe de Katniss en lambeau, elle était à présent nu devant lui. Elle essaya désespérément de cacher sa nudité avec ses bras mes Cato les lui prit et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête. Il se pencha ensuite pour murmurer à son oreille.

"Ce serait tellement facile, je pourrais te prendre, ici et maintenant et te montrer à quel point tu es faible." Il releva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Ne recommence plus jamais ça."

Dans un dernier soupire, il partit. Katniss se laissa glisser le long du mur avant de verser toutes les larmes de son corps.

Rosa voulut instinctivement allez réconforter Katniss, mais Cato l'en empêcha.

"Non ! Laissez-la ! Il faut qu'elle apprenne à obéir. Alors j..." Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa sœur vint lui flanquer une gifle magistrale, si fort que son oreille gauche sifflait.

"Je t'ai laissé terrorisé cette jeune fille sans rien faire, maintenant tu vas foutre le camp d'ici et terminer ton fichu Tour de la Victoire. Et quand tu reviendras, j'exigerais de toi une meilleure attitude. En attendant dégages !"

"Sara..."

"_Dégages_ !" Hurla-t-elle après son cadet, qui fit exactement ce qu'elle dit.

Les deux femmes allèrent aussitôt voire Katniss, qui était assise contre le mur, nue et recroquevillé en position fœtale. Aussitôt, elles furent à ses côtés et tentèrent de la réconforter.


	6. Chapter 6

_Voila, le sixième chapitre enfin prêt._

_Désolé, il est un peu plus court que les précédents mais j'espère qu'il sera aussi bien ^^_

_Un grand merci à Katniss LJay qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour la fin du chapitre ;)_

* * *

On y était, c'était le jours J. Aujourd'hui le Tour de la Victoire était officiellement terminé, Cato serait là, à la nuit tombée. Rosa avait déjà commencée à préparer ses affaires, des cartons s'entassaient près de la porte d'entrée. Katniss était assise sur le canapé du salon, le regard perdu dans le vide. La soirée d'hier était toujours un choc pour elle. Elle n'avait pas pu dormir de toute la nuit, sans cesse elle revoyait Cato lui arracher sa robe et la menacer. Elle sentait encore la marque de sa main sur sa joue, il avait raison, il aurait put la violer. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? Tant de questions qui demeureront sans réponse, sauf bien sûr, si Cato daignait s'expliquer à son retour. Ce qu'il ne fera pas. Elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait plus se laisser faire. Elle détestait Cato ! Alors pourquoi ne lui faisait-elle pas face ?

_Pourquoi ? Se demanda Katniss. Tout simplement parce que j'ai peur de lui._

Voila, elle l'avait dit. Katniss était terrorisée par ce monstre. Elle savait de quoi il était capable. Savoir qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour lui faire des enfants lui procurait une certaine garantit, au moins il ne la tuerait pas. Mais hier, il lui avait prouvé qu'au moindre égard de conduite, il pouvait sévir. Elle le savait et avait bien retenue la leçon. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui promettre que ce genre "d'égarements" ne ce reproduiraient plus. Pour tout dire, Katniss ne s'était jamais laissée marcher dessus... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

"Katniss ! Je vais allez faire quelques courses pour ce soir. Je ne serais pas de retour avant quelques heures. Est-ce que je peux te laisser toute seule ?" Rosa avait reçue des instructions de la part de Cato. Elle ne devait pas quitter Katniss des yeux. Et pour tous dire, Rosa elle-même avait peur de la quitter des yeux.

Katniss n'avait pas bougée d'un poil. Rosa la regarda d'un air attristé et se résout à la laisser toute seule. Elle ferma néanmoins la porte à clés. Cette marque de confiance fit couler une larme solitaire sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle prit une tasse de café qui reposait sur la table basse mais la relâcha aussitôt lorsque le téléphone sonna. La tasse se brisa par terre, mais Katniss s'en fichait, elle savait qui appelait. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. Elle inspira profondément, prit le téléphone dans ses mains et décrocha.

"Rosa, comment va-t-elle ?" Demanda Cato. Sa voix était blanche, on ne percevait aucune émotion dans sa voix, ni colère, ni regret, ni empathie. Juste une totale indifférence.

"Ce n'est pas Rosa." Répondit Katniss dans un murmure.

"Oh ! Je... Tu te sens bien ?"

"A ton avis ? Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de toi."

"Ce n'était pas mon intention."

"Ça ne change rien au fait !"

"Je te prierais de baisser d'un ton avec moi !" Grogna-t-il.

"Ou quoi ? Tu comptes me frapper ? Encore ?"

"Je me suis emporté, c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais frappé une femme jusqu'à maintenant."

"Il y a une première fois à tous."

"Je suis désolé. Ça ne se reproduira plus."

"Seulement si je me tiens à carreaux n'est-ce pas ?"

"On est pas dans ton District Katniss, il va falloir que tu le comprennes."

"Crois moi je sais très bien que je ne suis pas chez moi ici. Puisque ma famille n'y est pas."

"Tu seras libre de les rejoindre si c'est toujours ce que tu veux."

"Mais pour ça je devrais te faire des enfants que je ne verrais jamais."

"Tous ne dépendra que du choix que tu feras."

"Vraiment ? Parce que si tous dépendait vraiment de ce que je voulais... Je serais morte dans les Jeux et non esclave d'un monstre comme toi."

"Tu étais morte avant de rentrer dans les Jeux."

"Peut-être que les Jeux m'ont tués, mais c'est toi qui m'a achevés en m'arrachant à ma famille." Dit-elle en osant raccrocher le téléphone.

* * *

Cato était bouche bée. Non seulement Katniss avait osée lui raccrocher au nez, mais en plus, elle préférait être morte que vivante.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?" Brutus entra dans sa chambre à ce moment là et vit le visage de son tribut. Il vint s'assoir à ses côtés, mais ne dit rien. Cato semblait avoir beaucoup de choses à dire.

"Je pensais que je l'avais sauvé. Mais au lieu de ça, je l'ai tué."

"Les Jeux sont destructeurs Cato. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais les Jeux vous ont tués toi et Katniss."

"Je ne comprend pas."

Brutus soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Cato n'était pas un intellectuel. Mais même un intellectuel ne pouvait pas comprendre.

"Vous êtes tous les deux très différents. Elle, elle a vécue dans la peur des Jeux. Mais toi, tu as vécus toute ta vie POUR les Jeux. Pourtant aucuns de vous deux n'étiez prêts pour ce qui vous attendait."

Cato ne disait rien, il voulait connaitre la vérité.

"Les Jeux sont meurtriers, tu le sais. Mais ce que personne ne vous dis c'est que même le gagnant meurt dans les Jeux."

"Ça n'a pas de sens."

"Bien sûr que si. Que tu sois du District 1,2, 4 ou 12. C'est la même chose, c'est Jeux vous volent votre âme et votre vie. Regardes-toi, tu as gagnés les Hunger Games. Mais honnêtement, qu'est-ce que tu ressens en ce moment ?"

Le cœur de Cato manqua un battement, il voyait où Brutus voulait en venir.

"Rien. Je ne ressens plus rien."

"Exactement. Mais c'est faux quand tu dis que tu l'as tués. Ce sont les Jeux qui l'ont tués et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour réparer tes erreures."

"Comment ?"

"Toi seul le sais. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu dois faire. Mais quoique tu fasses, je te soutiendrais." Dit-il en posant sa main sur celle de Cato.

"J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir." Il se leva et partit.

* * *

La nuit commença à tomber. Rosa ne rentra que maintenant. Il y avait eut des bouchons partout dans le District. Mais elle était là, et elle pourrait préparer le dîner pour Katniss, la pauvre n'avait presque rien manger à midi. Elle posa les courses dans la cuisine et chercha Katniss partout dans la maison. Mais aucune trace de la jeune femme. Elle ne s'était pas échappée tout de même ? Non, elle se souvint avoir fermé à clés.

Elle la trouva finalement étendu sur le canapé, elle s'était endormit. Elle prépara alors un bon rôti de porc avec une purée de pomme de terre, faite maison ! Huit heure du soir, il était temps de partir. Elle aurait tellement aimée lui dire au revoir et lui assurer que tous ce passerait bien. Mais s'était un mensonge. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant pour elle.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Cato apparut. Elle ne dit pas un mot, elle se contenta de montrer des yeux ou se trouvait Katniss et s'en alla.

Cato soupira, il était enfin rentré chez lui. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien, mais en même temps, il savait que les ennuis ne faisait que commencer. Il s'avança dans le salon et s'agenouilla près de Katniss.

_Pourquoi faut-il que je fasse tant de mal à mes proches ? Se demanda-t-il._

"Tu ne facilites rien non plus." Chuchota-t-il. "Avant que je te rencontre ma vie était simple. Je devais gagner les Jeux et rentrer chez moi. Fin de l'histoire. Mais tu es arrivés et pour une raison que je n'explique pas... Je t'ai sauvé ! Et je le regrette. Tu es un poison dans ma vie. Maintenant tous se bouscule dans ma tête. Et c'est de ta faute. Tu as foutus ma vie en l'air."

"Tu n'as pas besoins d'elle pour foutre ta vie en l'air." Intervint une voix derrière lui. Cela aurait pu être Rosa, mais non. C'était Sara.

Cato se releva et fit face à sa sœur. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je venais m'assurer que tu ne la battrais pas. Encore !"

"S'il te plaît arrête avec ça. Je me sens déjà assez con comme ça."

"Ah bon ? Contente que tu t'en rendes compte."

"Je n'ai jamais frappé une femme jusqu'à hier."

"Il y a une première fois à tous."

Cato pouffa. "Elle a dit la même chose."

"Et elle a bien raison."

"Toi en revanche, tu n'as pas hésité à me gifler."

"Je suis ton ainé Cato, et je n'ai pas peur de toi."

"Je le sais tu me le rappels depuis que je suis petit." Cria-t-il.

"Et apparemment tu n'as toujours pas compris. Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais tolérer que tu fasses à Katniss ce que papa faisait à maman."

"Je ne suis pas comme lui." Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

"Tu es exactement comme lui ! C'est fâcheux de voire comment l'histoire se répète."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Avant de mourir, maman m'a fait promettre de ne jamais te dire la vérité, mais je ne peux plus me taire maintenant. Tous ça est allez beaucoup trop loin." Elle parlait apparemment de Katniss.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles Sara ?"

"On t'a mentit Cato. Tous autant que nous sommes, j'en suis désolé. Viens t'assoir."

Cato vint prendre place aux côtés de Sara.

"Il faut que tu saches la vérité, sur les origines de maman."

"Maman vient du District 2, il n'y a rien de plus à dire."

"C'est là que tu te trompes. Papa est un vieil ami du Président Snow, tu le sais je n'ai pas besoin de te le rappeler. Il y a vingt ans de cela, lui et Snow ont passés un accord. Si papa acceptait de lui rendre quelques petits services, Snow lui accorderait un service."

"Ce service s'était maman."

Elle hocha la tête. "Le Président Snow avait lancé une espèce de programme, pour les hommes qui désiraient quelque chose de plus... Exotique. En échange de pot de vin, il leur offrait une jeune fille d'un District plus pauvre. C'est comme ça que maman a été enlevé de son District et emmenée ici. Papa en a fait sa femme, je suis né quelques mois plus tard, toi deux plus tard."

"Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on rien dit ?"

"Tu ne veux pas le reconnaitre mais tu étais et tu es toujours son portrait craché. Sa haine envers les District pauvre a décalqué sur toi. Voila pourquoi elle ne t'a jamais rien dit."

"Va t'en s'il te plait."

"Cato je t'en prie."

"Va t'en je prie." La supplia-t-elle, la tête entre les mains.

Sara soupira et se résout à partir. Il attendit que la porte se referma pour retourner voir Katniss. Elle dormait paisiblement, ce n'est que maintenant qu'il vit à quel point il l'avait terrorisé, comme son père avait terrorisé sa mère pendant tant d'années.

Il soupira, prit Katniss dans ses bras et alla la déposer dans son lit avant d'aller dormir dans le canapé.

Katniss était de retour dans le District 12. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle voyait la scène, mais ne la vivait pas. Elle était en train de faire la course avec un enfant. Elle semblait heureuse.

"J'ai gagné !" S'exclama l'enfant aux anges.

"Et oui tu as gagnés Peeta." Répondit Katniss en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

L'enfant s'appelait donc Peeta. Il était magnifique, c'était le portrait craché de... Cato ! Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus et des cheveux blond comme les blés.

"Comment vont mes deux amours ?" Demanda Cato en approchant.

"J'ai battu maman à la course." Répondit Peeta en se jetant dans ses bras.

"Non, tu as battus maman à la course ? Mais personne ne bat maman à la course."

"Mais moi je l'ai fais." Répondit-il fièrement.

"Génial ! Maintenant laisse maman se reposer." Il reposa Peeta au sol et le laissa filer.

"Comment tu vas ?"

"Bien."

"Et le bébé ?" Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son ventre.

"Bien, on va très bien."

"Génial !" Son sourire s'élargit. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser...

Katniss se réveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Un rêve magnifique, mais qui ne voulait rien dire. Elle se laissa retomber sur son lit, et laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle !


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain matin, Katniss se réveilla dans la chambre. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin, il s'agissait sûrement de Cato. Elle qui croyait avoir touchée le fond, elle n'allait pas être déçue. Dorénavant, elle allait l'avoir sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

_La poisse ! Pensa Katniss._

En se relevant, elle fut attirée par une délicieuse odeur de café qui provenait de la cuisine. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à la source de cet arôme délicat et fut surprise de trouver Cato. Debout appuyé sur le comptoir, il la vit arriver mais ne releva pas. Au lieu de ça son regard se posa sur sa tasse de café qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Pourquoi l'ignorait-il ? Question stupide ! Il s'agissait de Cato, le type le plus contradictoire qu'elle connaissait. Il était sans cesse en conflit avec ses sentiments, s'il en éprouvait. Mais un jours il devra y faire face. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à fuir. Katniss vit des cernes violettes sous ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormit ? _Pourquoi _n'avait-il pas dormit ?

"Je t'ai fais du café !" La voix de Cato la fit sursauter. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçut qu'il s'était avancé. Il était en face d'elle et lui tendait une tasse fumante.

"Merci." Marmonna-t-elle distraite. C'est tous ce qu'elle était capable de dire.

Il haussa les épaules et retourna s'accouder au comptoir, tout en lui faisant face. Il semblait avoir quelque chose à lui dire mais ne semblait pas savoir par où commencer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Demanda Katniss abruptement.

"Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de t'offrir du café." Sa voix était étrangement calme, il n'avait pas haussé la voix. Il n'était même pas hautain !

"Tu n'es pas le genre de garçons qui offre du café le matin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dires ?"

Ses yeux se fermèrent une seconde, lorsqu'ils les rouvrit, il regarda Katniss dans les yeux. Son regard la fit frissonner. Mais ce n'était pas un frisson de peur. Non, c'était ce genre de frisson que l'on ressent lorsqu'une personne vous regarde, et que vous allez l'impression qu'il sonde votre âme avec ses yeux. C'était ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même.

"Je dois te laisser toute seule aujourd'hui."

_Quoi ? Il me laissait toute seule ? Pensa-t-elle ahurie._

"Tu me fais de nouveau de confiance ?"

"Absolument pas ! Mais je dois aller voir quelqu'un."

"Tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus ?"

"Ça t'intéresse ?"

"Non, mais j'estime avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi je dois passer une nouvelle journée toute seule, enfermé dans cette baraque."

"Tu resteras dans cette "baraque", parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais t'obéir ?" Demanda-t-elle indignée.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais crois que tu as le choix ?"

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Deuxième question idiote ! Il se prenait seulement pour ce lui-même. Cato ! Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui. Encore heureux.

"Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir le minimum ?"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Point barre !" Répondit-il en passant devant elle.

"Tu rentres à quelle heure ?"

Il s'arrêta et lui lança un regard froid. "Je serais de retour ce soir. Si je ne suis pas là pour le dîner, ne m'attend pas."

"Je ne comptais pas le faire." Répondit-elle.

_Elle a retrouvée son mordant. C'est déjà bon signe ! Pensa Cato._

"A ce soir." Lui dit-elle froidement.

"Ouais."

Cato s'en alla en claquant la porte. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui aujourd'hui ? Il n'avait pas dormit depuis deux jours, minimum. Il était agressif, presque vulgaire et renfermé. Bien sûr, ça ne change pas beaucoup, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il était différent. Il n'était plus seulement en conflit permanent, il était torturé.

* * *

Jennifer et Alexander Anderson vivait dans une grande maison dans le centre ville. Cette luxueuse maison était le fruit du travail d'Alexander Anderson. Depuis toujours, il n'a vécut que pour son travail. Il disait que dans la vie, on n'obtenait rien en ne faisant rien. Et il avait raison. Toute sa vie, il avait écouté son père, il avait toujours pensé que ce qui sortait de sa bouche était la stricte vérité. Sa haine envers les Districts inférieurs et pour l'humanité en général avait décalqué sur son fils. Aujourd'hui, il était temps de mettre les points sur les "i".

Cato reprochait à son père de lui avoir volé son enfance. Et il n'avait pas tord. Il sonna à la porte et fut accueilli par sa mère.

"Oh Cato ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu."

"Je sais, je m'en rappel. Je dois te parler, c'est important."

Le visage de sa mère s'assombrit soudainement. "Sara m'avait dit que tu viendrais."

Elle l'invita à entrer et le guida jusqu'au salon, où ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

"Tu te pose beaucoup de questions j'en suis sûr."

"Pourquoi maman ?" Grogna-t-il ce qui fit sursauter sa mère. "Pourquoi m'avoir cachés tes origines... Mes origines."

"J'aurais tellement aimé que ça se passe autrement. Tu n'étais pas censés savoir."

"Alors pourquoi maintenant ?"

"Parce que l'histoire a une fâcheuse tendance à se répéter."

"Tu parles de Katniss ?" Elle hocha la tête. "Je ne comprend pas."

"Sara t'a parlée de mon passé avec ton père. Elle t'a dit que Snow m'a fait venir ici, et il m'a forcé à épouser ton père. Peu de temps après je lui ai fais des enfants."

"Sara m'a déjà expliquée tous ça."

"Il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas. J'aurais pu partir. Après la naissance de Sara, il s'était déjà ennuyés de moi. Il m'a dit si tu veux partir, vas-y, je ne te retiendrais pas."

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas partis ?"

"Dans mon District j'étais pauvre. Je n'aurais jamais pu m'occuper d'une enfant. Mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas la laisser ici et repartir. C'était trop dur."

"Alors tu es restés avec un monstre qui te battais plutôt que de repartir chez toi en toute sécurité."

"C'est grâce à lui que tu es là devant moi."

"C'est aussi à cause de lui que tu es malheureuse ! C'est à cause de lui que Katniss me déteste, c'est à cause de lui si j'ai détruit sa vie, c'est à cause de lui que je ne ressens plus rien !" Hurla-t-il. violemment, si fort que des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues.

"Il t'a entrainé toute ta vie pour les Jeux, pour que tu lui fasses honneur."

"Et à cause de lui je ne sais plus ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un. Katniss, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai sauvé. Je la détestais. Mais je l'ai sauvé. Je l'ai aussi terrorisé, je ne lui en voudrait pas si elle me détestait. Je pourrais rendre son séjour plus agréable. Je pourrais être plus gentil avec elle. Mais je ne sais pas comment fais. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec les autres pour la simple et bonne raison que tous ce que tous ce qu'on m'a apprit depuis ma naissance c'est détester les autres."

"Tu l'aimes Cato. Ça se voit..."

"Arrêtes maman, on n'est pas dans un conte de fée. L'amour au premier regard ça n'existe pas."

"Tu as une autre explication ? Depuis que tu l'as vus, tu n'as pas arrêtés de te remettre en question. C'est elle qui te fais _ressentir_ toutes ces choses, tu ne peux pas l'ignorer."

"Tu n'en sais rien !" Cracha-t-il.

"Ce que je sais, c'est que rien n'arrive par hasard."

"J'en ai assez entendu." Dit-il en se levant.

* * *

Katniss était assise sur le canapé en train de tricoter quelque chose: Une chaussette. C'était la seule chose que sa mère eut le temps de lui apprendre avant qu'elle n'entre en dépression. La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Cato. Il pleurait ! Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre aussitôt. Que devait-elle faire ? Le suivre et voir ce qui n'allait pas ? Et pourquoi ? Il avait sûrement envie d'être seul. Mais d'un certain côté, la curiosité la dévorait. Elle était certaine que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait le grand Cato fondre en larme.

Elle inspira un grand coup, posa sa chaussette sur la table et alla le rejoindre. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte et vit Cato, la tête entre les mains. Il sanglotait.

"Cato ?"

Il releva la tête, et la dévisagea avec un regard haineux. "Laisse moi tranquille."

"Bien, reste dans ton coin si ça te chante."

Elle claqua la porte de la chambre et retourna dans le salon.

_Quel con ce type ! Pensa-t-elle._

Elle sursauta et poussa un léger cri quand elle vit Brutus dans le salon.

"Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? Demanda Katniss.

"La mère de Cato m'a appelée, il est venu la voir mais leur entretient ne s'est pas passé correctement."

"Je ne savais pas qu'il était partit voir sa mère."

"Après leur entrevue, elle m'a demandée un petit service."

"Quel genre de service ?"

"Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer."

"Je ne peux pas..."

"Ne t'en fais pas, il ne dira absolument rien." Il l'entraina dehors, l'aida à grimper dans sa voiture.

"Où allons-nous ?"

"Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt."

Il démarra la voiture et roula aussi vite qu'il put. Ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment qui semblait être un gymnase.

"C'est ici que vous avez formés Cato ?"

Brutus hocha la tête et la guida à l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent dans une salle où plusieurs garçons se battaient. Mais ce n'était si de la lutte, ni du judo, ni aucuns autres sports de combat. Non, c'était un combat de rue, un combat où tous les coups étaient permis. Katniss se sentit nauséeuse. Voir c'est garçons se déchiqueter les uns les autres était inhumain. Elle se mit une main devant la bouche pour lui éviter de vomir, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle détourna les yeux et fonça dans une autre salle.

Des enfants, ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de douze ans, étaient tous assis sur des pupitres, le regard braqué sur le mur où était diffusé une projection.

"Vous êtes seuls ! Vous n'avez aucuns amis ! Vous ne pouvez avoir confiance qu'en vous-même ! Vous êtes des soldats ! Aucunes pitié pour les faibles ! L'amour est une faiblesse ! Tuer ! Pas de pitié ! Des soldats ! Bravoure ! Courage ! Gagner les Hunger Games est un honneur !"

Elle sortit en courant de la salle, les enfants n'avaient même pas quittés l'écran des yeux. Elle se retrouva dans une salle où on apprenait aux enfants à tuer quelqu'un de toutes les manières possible de manière purement théorique.

Dans une autre salle, des ados découpaient des mannequins en rondelles. D'autres tiraient des flèches sur des cibles mouvantes, telles que des chiens, des oiseaux, des rats ou autres types d'animaux. Elle trouva une salle où un enfant de neuf était en immersion sous l'eau et devait y rester au moins cinq minutes.

Elle voyait tant de scènes atroces qu'elle crut un instant que son cœur allait exploser. Elle se précipita vers la porte de sortie et vomit tripes et boyaux. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues. Brutus arriva derrière elle et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, mais la jeune femme s'écarta vivement, elle ne voulait pas le toucher.

"**Pourquoi ?**" Hurla-t-elle en le repoussant. "Pourquoi me montrer ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"Ce que je veux n'a pas d'importance. Tu es entrés là dedans, tu as vus ce qu'ils font faire aux enfants... Cato a été comme eux. Lorsqu'il est entré ici, c'était un garçon adorable. Lorsqu'il en est ressortit, c'était un monstre."

"Je ne comprend pas ce que vous attendez de moi."

"Rien n'arrive au hasard. Il y a une raison pour laquelle Cato t'a sauvé. J'ignore comment, mais tu peux le sauver."

"Le sauver de qui ?"

"De lui-même."

"Je ne peux pas. Je suis une meurtrière. Nous sommes pareils en fin de compte."

"C'est là que tu te trompes. Dans des Jeux où tous le monde perds son âme, tu as su rester pur, tu as tués quelqu'un pour survivre. Tu n'es pas un monstre. _Eux _le sont." Dit-il en parlant des enfants. "On leur apprend à devenir des monstres. Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher. Mais Cato a une chance de devenir l'homme qu'il aurait du être. Mais il a besoin de toi."

"Il n'acceptera jamais mon aide. Et puis comment suis-je censé l'aider ?"

"Aides-le à se pardonner lui-même. Tu dois juste lui pardonner pour ses erreurs passées."

"Je ne peux pas."

"Si tu le peux. Le pardon est un don, et tu es dotés de ce don Katniss."

* * *

Cato était assis sur le dossier du canapé, les bras croisés, il attendait le retour de Katniss. Cette dernière rentra en compagnie de Brutus, celui-ci la laissa sur le pas de la porte avant de partir. Katniss prit une profonde inspiration et entra. Elle avança vers Cato et s'arrêta devant lui, leurs genoux se touchant presque.

"Où étais tu ?"

"Avec Brutus."

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé avec qui tu était mais où tu étais ?"

"Au centre d'entrainement."

Cato était troublé, qu'est-ce que Katniss était allez faire là-bas ?

"Je veux savoir."

"Savoir quoi ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivés là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fais ?"

Cato voulut détourner son visage mais Katniss posa une main sur sa joue et le força à la regarder.

"Quand on entre dans ce centre, on a huit ans au minimum, on passe d'abord toute une série de tests, et si on les réussis, on est admis dans le centre." Il fit une pose, regarda dans les yeux de Katniss le moindre signe de mépris. Il n'en trouva aucuns, alors il continua. "Les premiers jours sont les plus difficile, il te forgent physiquement, puis mentalement. D'abord il te font faire du saut d'obstacles, des courses d'endurance, des séances d'immersions et certaines tortures pour nous rendre plus résistants. Il y a ensuite les messages sur le mur."

Katniss hoqueta involontairement. Elle se souvint des messages de haines qui se répétaient en boucle sur le mur.

"On doit tout apprendre par cœur, et une fois que c'est fait, si on est toujours en état de continuer, les vrais entrainements commencent. Tirs à l'arc sur des cibles mouvantes, combats à l'arme blanche, lancés de couteaux, combats à mains nu, etc... Là-bas ce n'était pas une école comme les autres. Tu n'avais pas le droit de ressentir quoique ce soit. Il t'ôte toute humanité, et tu deviens petit à petit un monstre, prêt pour les Jeux." Il se tue, il avait finit.

Katniss le regarda dans les yeux. Ce qu'il avait vécu était inhumain. Toute son enfance n'a été que meurtre et boucherie. Elle se souvint alors des paroles de Brutus dans sa tête "Aides-le à se pardonner lui-même. Tu dois juste lui pardonner pour ses erreurs passées. Le pardon est un don Katniss."

Elle se pencha vers lui, posa un baiser sur sa joue et murmura. "Je ne peux pas te pardonner pour ce que tu as fais. Mais je peux t'aider à te reconstruire."

Elle s'écarta de lui et alla se coucher.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain matin, Katniss se réveilla après un long et lourd sommeil. Les évènements de la soirée l'avait épuisé. Le plus dur devait être pour Cato. Il devait faire face à ses anciens démons, lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude de se cacher derrière une attitude effrontée, semblait pourtant si fragile à présent. Comment pouvait-il en être arrivé là ? Question idiote, il avait eu des parents et une enfance difficile. Au fond, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Cato n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier, tout comme elle. Dans son district, on lui rappelait sans cesse qu'on était maître de son destin. Foutaise ! Le Capitole avait scellé le destin des douze districts après la révolte.

Katniss réfléchit un moment. Elle songea que si elle avait connu Cato avant la soulèvement des treize districts, peut-être qu'elle serait tombée amoureuse de lui. Peut-être. En vérité, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle genre de garçon était Cato, ni quel homme il aurait pu devenir s'il n'était pas entré dans ce centre d'entrainement. Peut-être aurait-elle aimé ce qu'elle aurait vu. Si seulement les Hunger Games n'avaient jamais existé. Si seulement la vie avait été différente... Si ! On ne refait pas le monde avec des si, autrement on mettrait le Capitole en bouteille.

Elle entendit un gros boum dans la salle à manger. Comme si un objet très lourd venait de tomber par terre. Elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger et trouva Cato par terre.

_"Voila le gros machin qui est tombé par terre !" Pensa-t-elle avec un petite sourire narquois._

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit Cato se débattre contre on ne sait qu'elle force invisible. Il se débattait avec virulence en marmonnant des jurons. Il avait l'air de souffrir. Instinctivement, Katniss se précipita vers lui pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas l'approcher d'aussi près, que c'était dangereux, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et posa ses mains sur son bras. Grave erreur! Il se réveilla d'un seul coup, désorienté et involontaire, repoussa Katniss de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme fût projeté contre la table basse, et sa tête heurta un recoin de la table. Elle s'effondra, inerte sur le sol. Cato commençait tout juste à reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu'il vit Katniss étendue sur le sol, il paniqua. Était-ce lui qui avait fait cela ?

"Katniss ?"

Il la secoua légèrement histoire de provoquer une réaction, mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Il tourna son visage vers lui pour mieux observer la blessure et faillit hurler de rage lorsqu'il vit du sang s'échapper de sa tête. Mais incapable de contenir sa rage, il posa sa main sur le rebord de la table basse et l'envoya valser contre un mur. Tout se passa ensuite extrêmement vite. Il prit un chiffon qui trainait et le pressa contre sa tête. Il la prit dans ses bras et courra l'emmener à l'hôpital. Ce dernier, n'étant qu'à cinq minutes de chez lui à pied, il courut dans la rue avec Katniss dans ses bras, torse nu et couvert de sang.

Il déboula aux services des Urgences et demanda derechef un médecin. Deux urgentistes accoururent vers lui et lui prirent Katniss des bras. A contre cœur, il les laissa faire et resta planter au beau milieu de la salle d'attente, en attendant que les médecins sauvent la jeune femme. Il s'assit sur l'un des bancs en bois, à côté d'une vieille femme qui le regardait d'un air compatissant.

"C'était votre épouse ?" Lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Cato la regarda un instant et répliqua:

"Quoi ?"

"Je vous demandais si c'était votre femme que vous avez amené ici ?"

"C'est compliqué…"

Et pour être compliqué, ça l'était.

"Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?"

"Katniss."

"Quel joli prénom! Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?"

"Une semaine tout au plus." Répondit-il vaguement, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne étirer ses fines lèvres. "Mais je l'ai aim... Remarqué depuis plus longtemps que ça." Se reprit-il de justesse.

"Vraiment ?"

"Vous n'avez pas regardé les Hunger Games n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh non, c'est beaucoup trop violent pour une vieille femme comme moi, avec mon cœur fragile. Pourquoi donc ?"

"Je suis Cato Anderson. Le gagnant des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games."

"Oh ! Félicitation !"

"Merci... Je crois..."

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et se tordit nerveusement les doigts.

"Vous, vous avez la tête d'un type qui a un hamster qui lui trotte dans la tête, j'ai raison ?"

"Si on veut..."

Il s'arrêta, certain que la vieille femme allait continuer mais elle n'en fit rien.

"Depuis mes huit ans, on m'a apprit que gagner les Jeux était un honneur. Que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que les Jeux. Et je les ai cru! Mais elle est arrivée. Et en dix minutes, elle a balayée dix ans de certitudes. Je ne sais plus qui écouter à présent..."

"Votre cœur!"

Cato pouffa.

"On est pas dans un conte de fée, grand-mère. La vraie vie est beaucoup plus compliquée que ça!"

"Elle n'est compliquée que si tu veux qu'elle le soit."

"Je ne comprend pas."

"Vous les jeunes, vous cherchez tous une raison de rendre votre vie plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Ce qui fait que quand un obstacle vous barre la route vous vous dîtes, c'est trop compliqué pour moi, j'abandonne. C'est tellement plus facile!"

"Je crois que je vois où vous voulez en venir."

"La vie est un jeu, joues-le. La vie est trop précieuse, ne la gâche surtout pas."

"Ça vient de qui ? Je l'ai déjà entendu."

"Je ne sais plus moi-même, mais ce n'est pas important. La vie est trop précieuse pour la gâcher."

"Ce serait ironique de prêcher cette parole. J'ai détruit la vie de cette jeune fille, qui ne demandait qu'à rentrer auprès de sa famille."

"Dans ce cas réparez-la..."

"Elle ne me laissera jamais l'aider. Pour elle, je suis le monstre qui a détruit sa vie… Elle me déteste..."

"Dans ce cas, faîtes ce qui s'impose! Si vous l'aimez, vous ferez tout votre possible pour la rendre heureuse…Même si ça veut dire lui rendre sa liberté…"

Cato tapa nerveusement du pied, il ne voulait pas capituler devant cette vieille femme. Mais il devait se libérer, il ne pouvait plus garder tout ça pour lui. C'était comme si un océan d'émotion l'assaillait, il serrait les dents, tapait du pied, tentait de respirer normalement mais rien n'y faisait. Il regarda la vieille femme droit dans les yeux et lâcha:

"Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte! Quitte à la ligoter à une chaise pour le restant de sa vie…Je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte..."

La vieille femme secoua la tête, un air désolé tiraillait ses traits usés par l'épreuve du temps.

"Si vous l'aimez, vous ferez ce qui est juste pour cette petite. Parfois, quand on aime quelqu'un, il faut savoir la laisser partir… Si cette fille veut rentrer chez elle, ne l'en empêcher pas! Si vous la forcez à rester avec vous, vous ne ferez qu'alimenter sa haine envers vous!"

Cato fuira le regard de la vieille dame et se prit le visage entre les mains, deux larmes coulant sur ses joues rouges.

"Je sais que c'est dur, mais mettez votre fierté de côté et pensez à elle! Pensez à ce qu'elle veut!"

"Ce qu'elle veut ?" Pensa Cato.

Ses mains se crispèrent, il s'agrippa les cheveux sans douceur et tenta de faire le tri. Comment faire la distinction entre ce que disait son coeur et sa tête ?

"Cato ?"

La voix de Brutus ramena le jeune homme à la réalité. Il leva la tête pour croiser les yeux noisettes de son mentor et se précipita dans ses bras.

"Je voulais pas lui faire de mal... C'était un cauchemar... Elle a... Et je l'ai... C'était pas... Intentionnel!" Parvint-il à dire entre deux sanglots.

Brutus lui frotta le dos en signe de réconfort. Cato était comme un fils pour lui. Il avait passé plus de temps avec lui en dix ans, que ses parents durant toute sa vie.

"Je sais Cato. Une infirmière m'a appelé quand elle l'a reconnu."

Cato était toujours en train de sangloter dans ses bras, tremblant comme une feuille. Comme ce jour, quand il avait huit ans, en s'entrainant aux lancer de javelots, il avait accidentellement blessé son chien. Il l'avait porté sur son dos jusqu'à la clinique et y était resté toute la nuit. A l'époque, Brutus aurait dû se montrer ferme avec lui, il devait apprendre à devenir un homme et un guerrier. Mais en voyant cet enfant seul et terrorisé, il n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser tout seul. Cette nuit-là, Cato s'était endormi dans ses bras, et ce fût cette nuit-ci précisément que Brutus s'était attaché à quelqu'un.

Brutus écarta Cato de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Rentre chez toi. Je resterais avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Je te le promets, je ne la quitterais pas! Tu me fais confiance ?"

Cato hocha nerveusement la tête et rentra chez lui à contre-cœur. Brutus allait voir dans quel état se trouvait Katniss quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une vieille dame assise sur un banc.

"Willow ? Willow Hannigan ? Mon Dieu c'est toi ?"

La vieille femme sourit de toutes ses dents ou du moins de celles qui lui restaient et se leva.

"Brutus, mon cher ami, comment vas-tu ?"

"Vu les circonstances, ça pourrait allez mieux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"J'essayais de sauver cette petite. Ton tribut est sourd de la feuille!"

"Il est surtout sourd quand c'est son cœur qui lui dicte ses actes."

Un autre sourire étendit les lèvres de Willow.

"Il ne semblait pas si sourd quand il a sauvé Katniss."

Brutus pouffa.

"Il pensait agir avec sa tête!"

"Au lieu de ça, il a agit avec son cœur."

"Il faut le comprendre, il n'a pas eut une enfance facile!"

"Est-ce que ça lui donne le droit de briser la vie d'une autre ?"

"Bien sûr que non. Mais ni toi, ni moi n'avons un quelconque contrôle sur ce genre de chose... Tu croyais à sa victoire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Brutus parlait évidement de Katniss. Willow était l'une des seules sponsors qui croyait en elle.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et répondit:

"Évidemment que j'y croyais! Cette petite avait toutes ses chances! Il faut croire que j'avais tort..."

"Comme nous tous... Mais sincèrement, que fais-tu ici ?"

"Oh ! J'accompagne le vieux schnock !"

Elle avait l'habitude d'appeler son mari le vieux schnock, après quarante ans de vie commune.

"Il n'a pas encore passer l'arme à gauche ?" S'étonna Brutus.

"Penses-tu ! Cet idiot nous enterrera tous !"

Brutus rit à la réplique de Willow et l'accompagna vers la chambre de son mari.

Cato était seul dans le salon. Là où il avait dormi la nuit dernière, et la nuit d'avant, et la nuit précédente. C'était également ici qu'il avait failli tuer Katniss. Quel idiot il a été ! Il a failli tuer la femme qui tentait de l'aider. La femme qui ne voyait pas en lui qu'un simple monstre, avide de sang, immonde, brutale, sans foi ni loi. Non, pour une raison que lui même n'expliquait pas, là où tous le monde ne voyait que ce qu'il y avait en apparence. Katniss voyait beaucoup plus loin. Les gens appelaient ça de la perspicacité. Lui il appelait ça de la naïveté. Elle ne savait pas qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait, et pourtant, elle essayait quand même de l'aider. Pourquoi ? Que voyait-elle en lui qui valait la peine d'être sauvé ? La fille du feu était une femme plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Il alla prendre sa douche, l'eau chaude lui faisait tellement bien, pas autant qu'une douche froide, mais il en prenait pour de différentes raisons. Comme ce soir-là au Capitole, juste après la parade. En voyant Katniss arrivée sur son char, en feu ! Il avait senti son cœur battre à tout rompre. Ce soir-là, il n'avait pu décoller son regard de Katniss. Ce soir-là, il n'y avait qu'elle qui existait. Ce soir-là, son monde avait basculé. Il se souvint très bien comment tout s'était terminé. Il est monté dans sa chambre, après les interview et s'était prit une douche froide, glacée même. C'était sûrement ce jour-là qu'il s'était promis de la laisser en vie. Cette fille était un diamant précieux qu'il fallait conserver. Il l'avait fait, et maintenant, son diamant perdait tout son éclat, il perdait tout ce qui faisait sa beauté. Et c'était de sa faute...

Après avoir fait disparaitre les tâches de sang sur son corps et sur le carrelage du salon, il partit voir Katniss à l'hôpital. Cette dernière dormait toujours, les médecins étaient plutôt confiant. Ils l'autorisèrent à rester à son chevet jusqu'à son réveil. Toute la nuit, il était resté à côté d'elle à lui tenir la main.

Le lendemain matin, Katniss ouvrit doucement les yeux. Son environnement était encore assez flou. Cependant, elle sentait une pression sur sa main gauche. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, vers la forme endormi tout près d'elle, la seule chose qu'elle put distinguer fut des cheveux blonds. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que ses cheveux appartenaient à Cato. Avait-il dormi ici toute la nuit auprès d'elle ? Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente ?

Cato la sentit se réveiller, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et l'observa d'un air inquiet.

"Est-ce que ça va ? Tu te sens mieux ? Je vais appeler un médecin!" Dit-il en se levant, mais la main de Katniss attrapa la sienne en l'empêcha de partir.

"Non, reste !"

Cato ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Rester était tentant, mais avait-il le droit de rester ? Lui même ne voulait pas rester, c'était lui qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Il sentit Katniss lui tirer le bras, alors il s'assit à côté d'elle mais son regard se concentra sur la fenêtre. Il avait si honte qu'il ne voulait pas la regarder. Katniss comprit son mal-être.

"Cato regarde moi!"

Il ne réagit pas. Alors elle posa sa main sur sa joue et le força à la regarder. Il tourna son visage vers elle mais ses yeux la fuyait toujours.

"Je t'ai dis, regarde moi!" Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il plongea alors ses iris bleus dans ses yeux argentés et se surprit d'y voir une profonde compassion.

"Ce n'était pas ta faute. C'était un cauchemar, tu n'y es pour rien."

Il tourna la tête, refusant d'en écouter davantage.

"Arrêtes, s'il te plait. Tu ne t'es pas jetée sur la table basse à ce que je sache!"

"Non, mais ce n'était pas volontaire."

Pourquoi refusait-il de la croire ? Ce n'était pas son genre de réconforter quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un comme Cato, mais il avait besoin d'aide. Et elle était la seule à pouvoir lui fournir cette aide dont il avait besoin.

"Je te pardonne."

Cato la regarda avec stupeur, avec effroi même. Le regard de la jeune femme était toujours aussi compatissant, il y décelait tant de belles choses. Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager de lui faire du mal ? Leur visage était si proche, qu'il sentait le souffle saccadé de la jeune femme sur son visage. Il était hypnotisé par ses lèvres roses, ses yeux couleur argent, ses joues roses, ses magnifiques cheveux tressés... Tout son être dégageait une telle chaleur qu'il était impossible de lui résister. La main de Cato caressa la joue de Katniss, il la sentit frissonner, ces même frissons qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui. Et puis, sans prévenir, il brisa la distance qui le séparait de ces lèvres tentatrices et s'empara de celles-ci dans un baiser passionné. Katniss fut réticente au début, mais les lèvres de Cato étaient si douces, qu'elle se fondit à son contact et répondit à ce baiser avec autant d'ardeur.

Aussitôt, les mains du jeune homme encerclèrent la taille de la jeune femme, ce fût le signal qui permit à Katniss de rompre subitement le baiser.

"Non ! On ne peut pas!" Murmura-t-elle, leur front collé l'un à l'autre.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne peux pas. S'il te plait... Pas maintenant..."

Cato voulut répondre quelque chose quand quelqu'un entra dans leur chambre.

"Oh ! Comme c'est touchant. Je suis ravi de voir que vous allez mieux mademoiselle Everdeen."

Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent leur visage vers l'intrus qui venait de les déranger. C'était le président Snow.


	9. Chapter 9

_Voila le neuvième chapitre, il est un peu plus tendre que les autres ;)_

* * *

Le Président Snow se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, il était imposant. Du haut de son mètre soixante, il toisait les deux jeunes gens de son regard aiguisé. Il s'avança d'un pas et referma la porte derrière lui. Un sourire sadique se forma sur ses lèvres, cachées par son épaisse barbe blanche.

"Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite président Snow ?" Demanda Cato.

"S'il te plait mon garçon, ne sois pas si formel ! Je te connais depuis que tu portes des couches." Plaisanta Snow. Ce qui ne fit rire, ni Cato, ni Katniss. Au contraire, le visage de cette dernière se décomposa. Comment était-il possible que Cato connaissait le président ? Intimement s'entend.

"Que voulez-vous ?" Demanda Cato impatiemment, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau à cause des récents événement et il n'avait pas le cœur à plaisanter. Pour le calmer, Katniss lui caressa délicatement le dos. Elle ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennui, surtout pas venant du président Snow. Mais l'attitude impulsive de Cato allait leur attirer ce genre d'ennuis.

"Ne sois pas tant sur la défensive, je venais voir comment se portait la jeune Katniss... D'ailleurs si tu le permets, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec elle, seul à seul."

Katniss sentit instantanément Cato se raidir. Elle le vit refermer les poings rageusement et d'un geste possessivité, il enserra un peu plus la taille de la jeune femme.

"Navré de vous décevoir, mais Katniss vient tous juste de se réveiller, elle a besoin de repos." Si la situation n'était pas aussi tendue, elle répliquerait sans doute qu'elle n'était pas une poupée fragile. Mais la présence de Snow et l'attitude de Cato l'intimidait.

"Comme c'est fâcheux." Sa réplique était pleine de sous-entendu. Katniss ne connaissait pas le président, mais il lui semblait qu'il n'était pas un homme à qui on disait souvent non. La peur reprit le dessus sur la jeune femme, elle savait que si Snow n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait, il emploierait des méthodes extrêmes.

"Tout ira bien Cato. Laisses-nous." Lui ordonna Katniss.

Cato tourna la tête et la regarda incrédule. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de la laisser seule avec lui. Katniss comprit ce qu'il pensait et se montra plus ferme.

"Tous va très bien. Tu n'auras qu'à rester dans le couloir." Son regard froid et glaciale lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de la quitter. Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille.

"Je t'en prie, n'aggraves pas les choses. Va t'en." Le regard de Cato navigua entre Katniss et Snow. Il poussa un profond soupir et s'apprêta à partir, mais avant, il happa les lèvres de Katniss avec les siennes dans un baiser langoureux. Typique de Cato, c'était un message pour Snow, il disait sûrement. "Katniss m'appartient, alors pas touche !" Après avoir bien fais tourner la tête à Katniss, il s'en alla, mais resta près de la porte par précaution. Le brouhaha incessant des urgences l'empêchait d'entendre la conversation entre Katniss et Snow, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point.

"Pourquoi souriez-vous ?" Demanda Katniss en se redressant sur son lit.

"Je constate avec plaisir que vous êtes capable de le mater. Cato n'est pas du genre à obéir aux ordres. Mais je dois reconnaitre que vous êtes doués."

"Venez en au fait je vous prie. Comme Cato vous l'a signalé, je viens juste de me réveiller et j'aimerais me reposer." La vérité, il le savait, c'était que Katniss voulait se débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible.

"J'ai été informé par votre infirmière que votre état s'améliorait. Jusqu'à ce regrettable incident."

"Et alors ?" Demanda-t-elle, sa patience étant mise à rude épreuve.

"Alors, je pense qu'il est temps de pensez aux choses sérieuses. J'ai autorisé Cato à te sauver la vie, mais il y a un prix à payer en contre-partie."

"Quel prix ?"

"Détendez-vous jeune fille."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?"

"Rien de plus que ce que Cato voulait."

Ce que Cato voulait ? Oh non ! La réalité vint frapper Katniss de plein fouet. Elle était tellement préoccupée par ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle avait totalement oublié la requête de Cato juste après sa victoire aux Hunger Games. Snow voyait à l'expression de son visage qu'elle avait totalement oublié. Il se pencha vers Katniss et lui murmura.

"Je te laisse lui annoncer la nouvelle."

Il partit en riant, ce petit rire diabolique typique des tyrans. Cato le vit sortir, il se précipita ensuite dans la chambre de Katniss, son regard se riva sur lui au moment où il entra. Que s'était-il passé ? De quoi avaient-ils discutés ? Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit sa main.

"De quoi il t'a parlé ?"

Katniss le regarda et baissa les yeux automatiquement.

"Il voulait être sûr que tu tiennes ta promesse."

"Qu'elle promesse ?" Lorsque Katniss le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, il crut comprendre de quoi elle voulait parler. Et la visite du président Snow ne faisait que renforcer sa théorie.

"Il veut que je t'épouse..."

"Et que je te donne des enfants. C'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Cato ne trouva rien à ajouter, il plongea dans les iris argentés de la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras. Katniss voulut protester, après tous, le baiser n'était qu'une erreur. Mais c'était la première fois depuis la mort de son père que quelqu'un prenait soin d'elle, et non l'inverse. Elle trouvait ça plutôt agréable, ne pas être la plus forte et laisser quelqu'un prendre soin d'elle.

Les bras réconfortant de Cato eurent raison d'elle et finirent par la détendre, suffisamment pour qu'elle se rendorme.

Il sortit de la chambre, prévint des médecins qu'elle s'était réveillée alla prendre un téléphone. Il composa un numéro et patienta.

"Allo." Appela la voix embrumée par le sommeil.

"Sara c'est moi."

"Cato ?"

"Oui c'est moi. Écoute, c'est très long à expliquer mais je suis à l'hôpital et je..."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivés ?" Demanda précipitamment Sara.

"Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Katniss."

"Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?"

"Je faisais un cauchemars, elle m'a réveillé, j'ai paniqué et je l'ai bousculé... Sa tête a heurté le recoin de la table. Elle est en salle de réveil."

"J'arrive tout de suite."

"Merci."

Heureusement pour lui, sa sœur n'habitait pas très loin de l'hôpital. Elle ne mit pas plus de dix minutes pour arriver. En la voyant, Cato alla à sa rencontre.

"Où est-elle ?"

"En salle de réveil. Je dois te poser une question, si je veux faire tous ça dans la tradition."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

Il aurait tant aimé ne pas avoir à le demander, mais il savait que Katniss aurait plus de mal à le lui demander, alors autant prendre les devants.

"Je suis sûr que c'est ce que Katniss voudrait. Mais elle est trop timide, têtue ou bornée ou ce que tu veux..."

"De quoi s'agit-il ?"

Il inspira à fond et se lança.

"Veux-tu être la demoiselle d'honneur de Katniss ?"

Il vit le visage de sa sœur se décomposer, prendre des teintes de couleurs qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Était-ce de la colère ? De la tristesse ? De la honte ?

"Dis moi que je rêve. Où est Katniss ?"

Il pointa une chambre derrière. Sara s'y précipita. Elle entra dans la chambre de Katniss et claqua la porte si fort qu'elle se réveilla.

"Pardon de te réveiller." Elle avait vraiment l'air confuse. "Tu veux que je te laisse te reposer ?"

"Oui... Non ! Ça me fais plaisir de te voir. Reste avec moi s'il te plait."

Sara s'assit à côtés de Katniss et lui lança un regard satisfait.

"Bon, tu me le dis ou je te force à m'en parler ?"

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis pour ton mariage ?"

"Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?"

"Cato m'a demandé de ta part si je voulais être ta demoiselle d'honneur. Alors maintenant dis moi ce qui s'est passé."

Katniss avait perdu son beau sourire. Elle ne voulait pas du mariage du tous, c'était un choix imposé par Snow.

"Snow est venu tout à l'heure et m'a rappelé que Cato avait l'intention de m'épouser et de me mettre enceinte. Il m'a dit que s'il m'avait laissé en vie s'était parce qu'il l'avait voulu ainsi et que je devais obéir. Qu'en échange de ma vie il y avait un prix à payer."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?"

"D'après toi ? Je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais épouser Cato, si je ne le fais pas, je n'ose pas savoir ce qu'il serait capable de faire à mon District... A ma sœur."

"Il prendra soin de toi tu sais. Et je mesure mes paroles, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais Cato est vraiment en train de se remettre en question. Et c'est grâce à toi."

"Il m'a embrassé." Largua Katniss.

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe à Sara.

"Comment ça il t'a embrassé ?"

"On était ici, je venais de me réveiller. Il se sentait tellement coupable pour ma tête... Je lui ai dis que je lui pardonnais, il m'a regardé et d'un seul coup, il m'a embrassé."

"Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repoussés ?"

"Je l'ai fais, je lui ai dis que c'était trop tôt, qu'on ne pouvait pas."

"Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?"

Bonne question, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin avec Cato ? Tous ! Elle avait peur de tous. Katniss n'était plus maitresse de la situation et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle se sentait perdue lorsqu'elle n'avait plus le contrôle. Et le fait que ce soit Cato qui dirige tous l'effrayait davantage. Elle l'avait embrassé ! Mais elle avait aimé ça. Cato était le premier garçon qu'elle avait embrassée. C'était aussi le seul garçon qui lui faisait autant d'effet. Un simple regard la faisait vibrer, une simple caresse la rendait folle, un simple mot la captivait... Elle était tombée amoureuse de son tortionnaire ! Que la réalité était cruelle...

"Je ne suis pas prête."

Sara secoua la tête.

"Tu te mens à toi-même Katniss, depuis qu'il est rentré, tu cherches en vain des excuses pour le fuir pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ce que tu ressens. Tu m'as dis un jours que Cato devrait un jours faire face à ses anciens démons. Et bien toi aussi, tu vas devoir faire face à ta peur et la vaincre."

"Et de quoi ai-je peur selon toi ?"

"De perdre le contrôle. Depuis la mort de ton père c'est toi qui a prit soin de ta famille, tu endossais toutes les responsabilités sur ton dos. Cela devait être épuisant, j'en ai conscience. Mais tu n'es plus obligés de porter tous ce poids sur tes épaules... Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais ce que tu as envie de faire ! Alors, je te pose la question: Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Katniss sembla réfléchir un moment. L'objet de ses convoitises était sous ses yeux depuis le début des Jeux, mais elle s'était fait une guerre à ne pas l'avouer. Mais maintenant toutes ses défenses tombaient les unes après les autres. Elle allait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, alors pourquoi ne pas avouer l'objet de ses désirs et en finir ?

"C'est lui que je veux."

Le sourire de Sara s'élargit. Elle était fière d'entendre Katniss l'avouer enfin. Elle en avait plus que marre de la voir faire l'autruche.

"Bien, maintenant fonce petit cochonne et prends-le !"

"Ça sonne incroyablement pervers !" Rigola Katniss.

"Une phrase digne de Cato." Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rires. C'était tellement agréable. Elle n'avait pas rit depuis tellement longtemps. Depuis la mort de son père. Mais aujourd'hui, elle trouvait le bonheur dans son malheur. C'est un paradoxe. Mais elle aimait ça. Katniss voyait en Sara, une Prim en plus grande.

"Sinon qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? Je peux être ta demoiselle d'honneur ?"

Katniss prit l'air de réfléchir et avoua.

"D'accord !"

Heureuse, Sara prit Katniss dans ses bras pour la première fois. Cato choisit ce moment pour venir les interrompres.

"Katniss, les médecins ont dis que tu pouvais sortir à partir du moment où quelqu'un te surveillais en permanence. Voila, tes affaires, je t'attend en bas." Dit-il en lui posant ses vêtements sur une table de chevet.

Il partit attendre sa sœur et sa futur femme dehors. Elles le rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, enfin prête. Le chemin du retour fut extrêmement silencieux et incroyablement tendu. Cato ouvrait la marche, s'était comme s'il tenait à garder le plus de distance possible entre lui Katniss. Elle qui espérait passer une bonne soirée, elle se rendit compte qu'avec cet attitude, la soirée n'allait pas se passer pour le mieux.

Lorsqu'ils furent arriver chez eux. Cato se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre de Katniss et mis toutes ses affaires dans un sac, pendant que les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent dans le salon. Il se sentait déjà assez honteux pour le coup de la table, il ne voulait pas être responsable d'un autre incident dont il serait l'auteur. Il finit de rassembler les affaires de Katniss dans un sac et revint vers les deux filles. Il jeta le sac au pieds de sa destinatrice et pointa la porte.

"Voila tes affaires, tu passeras quelques jours chez ma sœur en attendant que tous s'arrange."

Katniss le regarda incrédule. Quant à sa sœur, si un regard pouvait tuer, Cato serait mort sur le champ. Elle se leva du canapé s'approcha de lui.

"Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?"

"C'est _ça_ qui me prend !" Cria-t-il en pointant la table en mille morceaux dans la cuisine.

"Tu t'en veux encore pour ça ? Tu sais pourtant que ce n'était pas intentionnel."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Rester ici en attendant le prochain drame ? Imagine que la prochaine tu n'es pas autant de chance."

"Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois."

"Quoi ? Tu me fais confiance ?" Demanda soudainement Cato.

"Non ! Si ! Ce n'est pas la question !"

"Si ça l'est."

Le jeune couple continua de se disputer en employant diverses arguments, c'est à ce moment là que Brutus entra dans la maison des Anderson. Voyant les deux jeunes gens polémiquer, il alla s'assoir près de Sara en attendant qu'ils s'épuisent.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?" Murmura-t-il à Sara.

"Oh, c'est encore mieux qu'au cinéma. Des chips ?"

"Volontiers, alors ?"

Sara s'éclaircit la voix et narra leur dispute en prenant un ton dramatique.

"Cato s'en veut encore d'avoir blessé Katniss, mais Katniss lui répète que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Alors Cato la menace en lui disant que si elle reste près de lui, elle souffrira ou pire, elle mourra. Mais Katniss lui fais confiance et veut rester près de lui. Elle lui demande si c'est comme ça qu'il envisage leur vie ensemble et maintenant Cato cherche l'argument ultime pour convaincre Katniss d'emménager chez sa sœur, qui ne savait même pas qu'elle allait devoir accueillir la futur femme de son frère, qui, s'il ne se reprend pas très vite, va s'attirer les foudre de la sœur et de la futur femme qui risque de devenir son ex-futur-femme avec tous ça."

"Encore mieux que les Feux de l'Amour." Répondit Brutus en observant la scène et en se gavant de chips.

"Et c'est en live." Ponctua Sara.

"Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre ! Tu vas chez ma sœur, point barre ! J'ai pas envie de te retrouver morte au coin de la rue..."

"A cause de mon ignorance ! Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je suis toujours en vie."

"Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu compliques tous ?"

"C'est moi qui complique tous ?" Demanda Katniss, offusquée.

"Exactement ! Quand la situation est dangereuse, surtout pour toi, il faut toujours que tu cherches à braver le danger au péril de ta vie ! Comme si tu avais quelque chose à prouver. Mais tu n'as absolument rien à..." Katnis passa un bras autour de la nuque de Cato et attira son visage vers elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, sous le regard de Brutus et de Sara, bouche bée, leurs chips à la main. Sentant les lèvres de Katniss mouver contre les siennes, Cato s'enflamma et enserra sa fine taille entre ses mains pour la coller plus proche de son corps. Elle poussa un petit gémissement, vite étouffé par les lèvres de Cato. Les deux spectateurs malgré eux, tentèrent de les ramener à la réalité en s'éclaircissant la voix, mais les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas l'air de se soucier d'eux.

"Je crois qu'on est de trop ici." Murmura Sara. Brutus la regarda, lui fit un signe de la tête et la guida vers la sortie.

Cato souleva Katniss de terre et la plaqua contre un mur, rompant leur baiser une seconde.

"C'était en quel honneur ça ?" Demanda-t-il légèrement essoufflé.

"C'était pour te faire taire." Répondit-elle avec un sourire coquin. Le sourire de Cato ne fit que s'élargir. Son visage se rapprocha doucement de celui de Katniss, il la taquinait. Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer une nouvelle fois. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui les obligea à arrêter un moment leur petite session. Cato laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Katniss, qui lui tapota la tête en signe de consolation. Elle voulut ouvrir mais Cato l'en empêcha.

"Non, ils vont partir." Murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser au creux du cou de la jeune femme. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses flancs, effleurèrent ses seins à travers le tissus de sa robe et remonta jusqu'à ses bretelles qu'il fit descendre doucement, tandis que Katniss défaisait un à un les boutons de sa chemise... Lorsque l'intrus tapa, une nouvelle fois à la porte, les deux jeunes gens se stoppèrent. Cato tapa du poing contre le mur pendant que Katniss se dégageait de son étreinte pour allez ouvrir, essayant de replacer correctement ses bretelles. Elle ouvrit la porte et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

_Haymitch ! Effie !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Et voila le dixième chapitre tant attendu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents ^^_

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?" Demanda Katniss en remontant vite ses bretelles.

"Avons-nous interrompus quelque chose ?" Demanda Effie.

"Non." Répondit poliment Katniss.

"Si." Intervint Cato. Katniss se retourna et lui jeta un regard glacial, auquel Cato répondit par un clin d'oeil. Le rouge lui monta subitement aux joues, alors elle se focalisa sur Effie et Haymitch.

"Ce n'était pas grand chose. Maintenant répondez-moi, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?"

"Quoi, tu n'es pas au courant ?"

Katniss secoua négativement la tête.

"Mais nous sommes ici pour ton mariage voyons ! Le président Snow nous a contacté Haymitch et moi. Il veut qu'on organise ton mariage !" S'extasiait Effie. Katniss la reconnaissait très bien, des qu'il s'agissait d'organiser une fête, Effie était aux anges. Elle allait se faire une joie de saboter son mariage, le jours qui était censé être le plus heureux dans la vie d'une femme, avant l'accouchement. Même s'il s'agissait d'un mariage arrangé. Elle et son excentricité allaient tous saboter.

"Bien, maintenant il faut penser à la date du mariage, le nombre d'invité, commander la robe, faire les invitations, choisir le thème, appeler la mairie..."

"Effie stop !" L'arrêta Katniss. "Est-ce qu'on peut faire tous ça demain ? Je suis désolé, mais il est tard, je suis fatigué et j'ai besoin de me reposer."

"Tu as raison mon chaton ! Nous reviendrons demain à l'aube... En attendant, amuses-toi bien." Elle ponctua sa phrase par un petit clin d'oeil. Elle voulait plutôt dire, "amuses-toi bien avec ton étalon"... _Etalon_? Non, non, non... Katniss se secoua la tête, elle ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensée. Des qu'elle eut refermé la porte, les bras de Cato encerclèrent sa taille.

"Ils sont partis." Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Son ton impliquait qu'il voulait reprendre là où ils en étaient restés. Mais l'instinct de la jeune femme lui dicta que c'était encore trop tôt. Elle se retourna vers lui et le repoussa.

"Un autre jours. Je suis fatigué."

"Crois-moi tu ne diras pas la même chose quand nous serons tous les deux dans ce grand lit."

Katniss sourit et répliqua. "Au contraire, une fois dans ce grand lit, je préférerais dormir que de coucher."

"Parce que tu n'as pas encore essayer." Il perseverait le bougre !

"C'est non Cato, n'insiste pas !"

Cato poussa un profond soupire et se résigna. Victorieuse Katniss se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivit de près par le jeune homme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Lui demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

"Je vais me coucher, comme toi."

Elle secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. "Hors de question. Canapé." Ordonna-t-elle en pointant la salle à manger.

Cato se mit à rire en entendant "Canapé", mais son rit se dissipa lorsqu'il vit le visage sérieux de la jeune femme. "Tu plaisantes ?"

"Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? Canapé !" Dit-elle en se réfugiant dans sa chambre, avant de lui balancer un oreiller.

Cato ne discuta pas cet ordre et alla se coucher sans faire d'histoire. Pendant ce temps, Katniss s'était réfugiée dans la salle de bain. La propreté dans les hopitaux, ils connaissaient pas. Au lieu de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, elle prit une douche glacée, elle avait du lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter dans les bras de Cato, telle une prostitué. Très peu pour elle. Elle voulait conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Comment pouvait-elle être tombée sous son charme ? D'accord, ce n'était pas un scoop qu'il était mignon, mais plus que ça. Quand elle repensait à lui, elle revoyait ses muscles taillés dans du marbre, ses iris d'océans, ses cheveux blonds et sa voix rauque et sensuelle... Et encore une fois, elle se surprenait à tomber dans le panneau. Elle tenta de rendre la douche encore plus froide, tout en essayant de ne plus penser à lui. C'était peine perdue. Son esprit n'avait en tête qu'une seule personne: Cato. L'attirance physique qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était intense, si intense qu'elle avait faillit céder à ses avances. Elle se dit que si Effie et Haymitch était arrivé un heure plus tard, serait encore dans les bras de Cato à se délecter de ses caresses et de ses baisers. D'ailleurs, en pensant à Haymitch, Katniss trouva qu'il avait été bien silencieux durant les quelques minutes où ils s'étaient vus. Bien sûr, Effie est le genre de femme qui monopolise toute la conversation. Mais quand même, elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il dise quelque chose. Au moins qu'il ne lui cris dessus pour avoir été faible. Mais rien de tous ça. Il s'était contenté de la regarder, le regard vide de toute émotion. Il ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à ce que Snow lui demande d'organiser son mariage. C'était peut-être un choc pour lui. Il n'était peut-être pas prêt pour ça. Mais elle non plus n'était pas prête. Pas prête du tous...

Le lendemain matin, Cato tomba de son lit lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Cette fichu sonnerie faisait un boucan du diable. Il alla ouvrir même s'il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Haymitch et Effie. Ces deux là n'avaient pas mentis quand ils avaient dis qu'ils seraient là à l'aube. Cato ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de trouver Cinna à la place de Haymitch qui accompagnait Effie. Celle-ci poussa Cato non sans douceur et alla rejoindre Katniss dans sa chambre.

"Je peux entrer ?" Demanda poliment Cinna. Ce type était bien élevé.

"Et bien, l'autre grande folle ne s'est pas gênée alors je vous en prie." L'invita-t-il en allant préparer du café. Cinna referma la porte derrière lui et le rejoignit.

"Café ?" Proposa Cato.

"Volontier, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit."

"Je parie que c'est l'autre hippie qui vous a réveillé à l'aube."

"Malheureusement oui. Je me serais bien vu dormir une heure de plus." Cato savait ce que ressentais Cinna, lui aussi aurait aimé dormir une heure de plus.

"D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y suis. Jolie coupe !" Cinna parlait des cheveux de Cato qui à ce moment là était complétment ébourrifés.

"J'ai eu un réveil brutale."

"A qui le dis tu."

Cato et Cinna s'assirent sur deux grands tabourets de la cuisine et s'acoudèrent au grand comptoir en marbre blanc. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient entendre Effie secouer Katniss en lui donnant des autres et des conseils. On se serait cru de retour au Capitole, juste avant les Jeux... Penser à ces derniers, fit apparaitre pleins d'images dans la tête de Cato, ce dernier se revit dans l'arène, tremblant de froid, ou chassant d'autre tribut, il se souvint de Katniss essayant de le tuer. Toutes ces images le firent trembler, il n'avait pas remarquer qu'il tenait la cafetière brulante dans la main. Lorsque Cinna lui toucha le bras, il sursauta et lâcha un râle de douleur lorsque le contenu gicla sur son bras. Entendre le cris de douleur de Cato fit sortir Katniss de sa chambre en courant. Elle se précipita vers Cato et examina son bras, prenant une poche de glace elle l'aida à s'assoir sur le canapé et posa délicatement la poche sur sa brûlure. Elle était passé devant Cinna sans le voir.

"Comment c'est arrivé ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Café ?" Demanda-t-il pour plaisanter.

"Garde la poche de glace sur ta brûlure."

"Bien... Tu as vus qui est là ?" Lui demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de la faire sourire.

"Oui, Effie. Tu n'as pas besoin de me poser la question."

Cato fronça les sourcils. Cinna était juste sous son nez et elle ne le voyait pas.

"Non je te parle de quelqu'un d'autre." Cette fois ce fut au tour de Katniss de le regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Lorsqu'il pointa la tête vers la cuisine, Katniss vit enfin de qui il voulait parler.

"Cinna ?"

"Content de voir aussi."

Katniss se leva et se jeta dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de ta robe pour ton mariage. J'espère que ça ne te pose aucun problème."

"Au contraire, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux."

"Désolé d'interrompre votre petit moment mais le mariage approche à grand pas et nous ne sommes toujours pas prêt. Il nous faut une liste d'invité. Qui connaissez vous ici ?"

Katniss tourna son visage vers Effie et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire "C'est vraiment à moi que tu poses la question ?". Effie comprit le message et se tourna vers Cato.

"Mis à part ma famille et quelques amis, il n'y a personne." Répondit-il sobrement.

"Bien, je vois que je vais devoir faire jouer mes relations. Cinna s'occupant de la robe il nous reste à choisir le thème du mariage."

"S'il te plait Effie, calme toi un peu. On est pas pressé."

"Le mariage est dans deux jours Cinna, nous sommes pressé."

"Quoi ? Deux jours ? Pourquoi si tôt ?" S'indigna Katniss, et à en voir la tête de Cato, lui non plus n'était pas au courant.

"Le président Snow veut que tous sois terminé d'ici après demain. Il tenait à se ce que vous sachiez qu'il sera également présent à votre mariage."

"Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous me le signaler ?"

"On ne voulait pas te faire paniquer." Répondit Cinna.

"Je vais être obligé d'épouser un homme que je ne connais pas et que je n'aime pas, bien sûr que je panique."

Cinna et Effie avaient l'air choqués en entendant la révélation de la jeune femme. Mais outre ce choc passager, ils étaient surtout gênés, Katniss avait totalement oublié que dans la pièce se trouvait celui qui allait devenir son futur mari. En voyant le visage de Cato se décomposer, Katniss mit une main devant sa bouche, comme si les mots étaient sortis d'eux-même. Mais le résultat était le même. Elle avait blessé Cato. Il se cachait derrière un masque d'inquisiteur et s'avança vers elle.

"Je vois. D'une certaine manière je m'y attendais. Mais d'un autre côtés. Je pensais qu'on vivait quelque chose de fort. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu... Enfin bref, tu as dis tous ce que tu pensais. Et bien je vais en faire de même. Je n'aurais jamais du baisser ma garde devant toi. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que toute ces filles..." A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que Katniss le gifla involontairement. Bien entendu, cette gifle ne lui fit pas grand chose, mais le fait que cela vienne _d'elle_lui brisait le cœur. Il jeta la poche de glaçon au loin et monta à l'étage au dessus. Étage que Katniss n'avait jamais visité.

"Nous ferions mieux de les laisser tranquille. Katniss, je te vois demain pour essayer ta robe ?" La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête et s'avachit sur le canapé pendant que Cinna et Effie prirent la fuite.

"Quelle ambiance ! Je pensais qu'on organisait un mariage ici." Cette voix, Katniss l'aurait reconnue entre mille. C'était celle de Rosa. En voyant son infirmière, Katniss se rua dans ses bras, cherchant non seulement à lui faire partager son bonheur de la voir ici mais aussi pour obtenir un peu de soutient de sa part.

"Et moi j'ai pas le droit aux calins ?" Demanda Sara qui arrivait juste derrière Rosa. Les trois jeunes femmes s'etreignirent un brèf instant avant de se préparer un café et de papoter un peu. Elles s'installèrent sur le grand canapé en cuir noir du salon, quand Rosa et Sara la harcelèrent de question. Comment ça ce passait avec Cato ? Etait-il encore un peu brute ? Avait-elle franchie les limites ? Elles n'obtinrent malheureusement pas les réponses escomptées, au lieu de ça, Katniss leur raconta comment la vie avec Cato était incroyablement troublante. Cet homme au passé si sombre était si complexe, elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à le comprendre. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle en ait envie. Elle raconta tous ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails, de leur baiser à l'hopital jusqu'à aujourd'hui, quand elle semblait l'avoir blessé. C'était là que le véritable interrogatoire commença.

"Où est mon frère ?" Demanda Sara.

"En haut. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y fait, je n'ai jamais vu ce qu'il y avait en haut."

"Et tu fais bien de ne rien voir." Sara se leva et alla rejoindre son petit frère en haut.

"Raconte moi tous depuis le début. Qu'est-ce que tu as dis exactement ?" Lui demanda Rosa.

"Je ne sais plus. Mais en gros, j'ai dis que je n'étais pas prête à me marier avec un type que je ne connaissais pas et que je n'aimais pas."

"Et c'est la vérité ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?"

"Comment veux-tu que je l'aime ? On ne se connait que depuis deux semaines tout au plus."

"L'amour ne se controle pas. Dans l'arène, vous étiez ennemis, c'était facile de prétendre que tu ne l'aimais pas, mais maintenant tu ne peux plus te cacher."

"La seule attirance que j'éprouve pour lui est une attirance physique, tu peux le comprendre quand même ? Tu as vus son corps ?"

Rosa sourit et répondit. "Pas d'aussi près que toi."

"Très drôle."

"Mais sérieusement, il n'y aucune honte à être attiré physiquement par quelqu'un. Au contraire même."

"Je ne sais pas... Tous semble tellement si compliqué."

"Dans ce cas simplifie les." Katniss pouffa, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et puis sincérement. Elle, simplifier les choses ? Très peu pour elle. Le mot simple lui était étranger. Sa vie entière était faite de complication. La mort de son père a fait d'elle le pilier au sein de sa famille. Petite, elle à du subvenir aux besoins de sa mère et de sa soeur. Jamais elle n'a eut l'enfance de Madge ou de n'importe quel autres enfants de son District. Tous ce qu'elle savait faire c'était prendre soin des autres, son bonheur personnel, elle avait apprit à le mettre de côtés. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, peut-être était-il temps pour elle de penser un peu à ce qu'elle veut. Peut-être...

"Tu sais quoi ? On va sortir, je te le promet on fera pas les boutiques, on va sortir se balader, aller boire un verre et s'amuser. Ca ne peut que te faire du bien avant ton mariage."

Katniss étudia silencieusement Rosa et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

"Génial ! Laisse moi prévenir Sara et on y va."

Rosa monta voir Sara et surprit leur conversation pour le moins inquiètante. L'ainée Anderson écrivit un numéro sur un bout de papier. Son frère était en train de lui demander de l'aide, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

"Tiens, si ça continue, tu l'appels. Lui il t'aidera."

"Je t'ai dis que j'ai pas besoin de ça."

"Et moi je te dis que tu en as besoin." Elle glissa le papier dans la poche de son pantalon et s'en alla, mais avant de partir elle lança.

"Fais bien attention Cato. Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose pour ça. C'est elle qui pourra en souffrir.

Sara descendit, sans même laisser à son frère le temps d'objecter. Elle rencontra Rosa dans les escaliers, cette dernière lui proposa de sortir avec Katniss pour lui changer les idées. Sara approuva et les trois jeunes femmes sortirent, laissant Cato seul face à ses démons...


	11. Chapter 11

_Voila mon onzième chapitre, je tiens à vous prévenir, j'ai fais de Cato un martyre ici, je sais pas pourquoi ça m'est venu comme ça._

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que mon frère ait capitulé devant toi !" S'exclama Sara.

"Et bien il n'avait pas le choix. Fiancé ou non, je n'allais pas le laisser dormir avec moi. Je pense qu'il l'a compris, voila pourquoi il m'a laissé dormir seule. Encore."

"Tout de même, ce n'était pas très fin ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure." Lui rappela Rosa.

Katniss soupira et sirota une gorgée de son lait fraise.

"Je sais, mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il suffisait de se montrer gentil avec moi pour que je lui ouvre mes bras..."

"Ou tes jambes." L'interrompis Sara.

"Peu importe. Cato a fait des progrès, certes. Mais est-ce suffisant pour que je baisse ma garde ?"

"Je croyais que tu étais amoureuse de lui. C'est ce que tu m'as dis."

"Non, je t'ai dis que j'étais attiré physiquement par Cato."

"Tu ne me l'a pas dis de cette façon." Se vexa Sara.

"Mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire ! Je ne l'aime pas. En tout cas pas de la façon dont il le voudrait."

"Ne soit pas trop dure envers lui. Il est fragile en ce moment."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"C'est par rapport au numéro que tu lui as donnés ce matin ?" Demanda Rosa.

Sara hocha la tête avant de reprendre.

"Il est encore hanté par le souvenir des Jeux. Et je m'inquiète pour lui, j'en ai parlé à mon mari qui est médecin. Il dit que parfois, lorsque la compétition est assez violente, le vainqueur des Jeux peut montré des signes de stress post-traumatique."

Katniss ne connaissait rien à ce jargon médicale. Mais cela semblait assez sérieux, suffisamment en tout cas pour la préoccuper.

"Et c'est grave ?"

Sara haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant Cato n'a montré aucuns signes grave. Mais si ça continue, il va devoir suivre un traitement et une thérapie. Avec une psy."

"En quoi une psy pourrait l'aider ?" Demanda Katniss.

"Parler à quelqu'un de ce genre de problème peut-être bénéfique, mais bon, je ne suis pas médecin. Si Cato accepte de suivre un traitement ce sera un vrai miracle. Mais je comprend pas pourquoi il ne m'en n'a pas parlé avant."

Katniss était en train de réfléchir aux paroles de Sara, selon elle, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Elle creusa dans sa tête pour essayer de trouver une quelconque preuve que ces symptômes étaient présent.

"Son cauchemar."

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?" Demanda Sara.

"Son cauchemar. Il y a deux jours... Je pensais que c'était juste un mauvais rêve mais j'aurais du voir plus loin."

"Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dires."

"Tu te rappel de mon séjour à l'hôpital ?" Sara hocha la tête.

"Bien sûr, tu m'avais dis que Cato avait fait un cauchemar et qu'en se réveillant il t'avait bousculé contre la table basse."

"Ce n'était pas qu'un mauvais rêve, c'était plus que ça."

La vérité frappa soudain l'ainée Anderson. Elle méditait les paroles de Katniss et en arriva à la conclusion que Cato était hanté par le souvenir des Jeux. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir vue plus tôt. D'un commun accord, les trois jeunes femmes décidèrent de mettre fin à leur journée déjà bien remplie. Sara et Rosa rentrèrent auprès de leur mari tandis que Katniss rentré auprès de celui qui allait le devenir. Le trajet du retour fut silencieux, et pour cause, Katniss rentrait toute seule. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient insisté pour la raccompagner, mais elle leur assura que ce n'était pas la peine. Que Cato n'allait rien objecter. Non, ce soir, ce sera à Katniss de parler, elle avait assez écouté son futur mari, il était temps qu'elle prenne les commande. Le voile sombre de la nuit commençait à recouvrer la clarté du jours. De petites étoiles, minuscule, commençaient à apparaitre. Leur faible lueur ne leur permettait pas d'être admirer distinctement. Cependant, pour les gens comme Katniss qui avait un œil affuté, ces petites étoiles étaient clairement visible.

Katniss pénétra dans sa maison. Et oui sa maison, elle se l'admettait enfin. Elle allait vivre dans le District 2 pour le restant de sa vie, alors autant prendre ses marques. Dans la maison, toute les lumières étaient éteintes. Elle se dit que c'était peut-être un voleur. Sa théorie tomba très vite à l'eau. S'il y avait eut le moindre voleur, Cato l'aurait sans doute tué sur le champs. A cette pensée Katniss regarda partout par terre, pour être sûr de ne pas trébucher sur un cadavre. Après maintes réflexion, elle se dit que c'était de la psychose. Il n'y avait aucun voleur, aucun cadavre. La, ou plutôt, les seules personnes à se trouver dans la maison étaient Cato et elle. Sans doute Cato avait une grosse migraine et ne supportait plus la lumière. La jeune femme se dirigea vers sa chambre et vit Cato, assit sur le robe du lit, la tête entre les mains. En entendant la jeune femme s'approcher, il leva la tête et croisa son doux regard. Katniss pouvait voir la souffrance dans les yeux de Cato, elle l'avait laissé seul toute une journée. Il avait du se passer quelque chose. Elle s'approcha de lui et se plaça entre ses jambes, les bras posés sur ses imposantes épaules. Il avait les yeux embués de larmes.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

Cato secoua nerveusement la tête, comme s'il essayait de chasser d'horribles images de sa tête.

"Ils sont revenues."

"Qui ?"

"Tous le monde. Tous ceux que j'ai tué, et... Clove."

"Tu ne l'as pas tué."

"Mais elle était là. Elle m'a accusé de pas l'avoir sauvé, elle était en colère. Elle me déteste." Sa voix était soudain meurtrit par les larmes. Le centre d'entrainements avait essayé de les endurcir. Mais visiblement, il ne les avait pas préparer à faire face aux émotions fortes. Personne ne le peut.

"Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas la sauver, même si tu l'avais voulus. Au final, cela aurait été elle ou toi."

"Je sais." Menteur !

"Vous étiez proche ?"

Il hocha pensivement la tête.

"C'était ma meilleure amie. La seule qui me comprenait, on à fait le centre d'entrainement tous les deux. Je n'avais qu'elle."

"Non, c'est faux. Tu m'as moi." Katniss ne se serait jamais imaginée dans une situation pareil. Mais elle était, seule face à un Cato en proie à ce qui de toute évidence ressemble à des remords, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait toujours vécue dans la haine envers les carrières, mais maintenant tous ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était les blâmer. Elle était sans doute la seule personne, extérieur aux District de carrières, à voir l'envers du décor. Comme tous les autres enfants de Panem, ils n'étaient que des victimes. Des victimes du Capitole. Et de leur abominable cruauté. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eut de soulèvement. La vie aurait sans doute été plus clémente envers eux. Elle aurait sans doute put rencontrer Cato en d'autre circonstance, et peut-être par la même occasion, apprendre à l'aimer. Si seulement...

Katniss effaça les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Retourne te coucher maintenant. Il se fait tard." Au moment où elle voulut se dégager de son étreinte, Cato la retint par le bras et la supplia.

"Reste ! Reste avec moi."

Katniss l'étudia pendant un moment et céda à sa requête. Comment pouvait-elle résister ? Cato ressemblait à un enfant terrorisé. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue dans cet état, et jamais plus elle ne le reverrait. Pour avoir passé pas mal de temps avec lui, elle savait que lorsqu'il agissait de façon si... Humaine. Il oubliait tous le lendemain matin, et ce jurait sûrement de ne plus jamais recommencer. C'était certainement un exercice qu'il à souvent pratiqué dans son enfance. Enrayer tous sentiments humains et ne plus agir de la sorte. Pauvre Cato, jamais Katniss ne l'avait autant plein qu'aujourd'hui. Elle connaissait son passé maintenant. Rien de ce qui lui était arrivé n'était de sa faute. Ils étaient tous des pions sur l'échiquier, des marionnettes dont Snow tirait les ficelles.

Katniss aida Cato à s'allonger sur le lit avant d'aller se lover dans ses bras. Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Cato avait plus besoin de réconfort que Katniss. Elle le devinait très bien car il s'accrochait à elle comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Dans les bras de la jeune femme, Cato huma son parfum si délicieux, qui l'aida à s'endormir.

Plus tard dans la nuit, les images des Hunger Games hantèrent toujours Cato. Il se revoyait dans l'arène, attaqué par sa meilleure amie. Il sentait la peur lui nouer les entrailles. La peur de lui faire du mal, la peur de se faire tuer, la peur de sa meilleure amie. Il essaya de la dissuader, de la raisonner, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa voix. Alors il su qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il lutta contre Clove sans pour autant lui faire du mal. Il la repoussa contre un arbre et l'étrangla...

Katniss se réveilla d'un coup, lorsqu'elle sentit des mains agripper son cou et l'étrangler. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Cato, les yeux mis-clos. Son visage n'affichant aucune expression. Il était en train de rêver, ou de cauchemarder. Elle tenta de le réveiller de toute les manières possible, elle le gifla, ou du moins tenta-t-elle de le faire. Elle essayait de le repousser, mais rien à faire, il était trop fort. Elle manquait d'air, il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Elle vit une lampe, posée sur la table de chevet à côtés d'elle. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle l'attrapa et la brisa sur la tête de Cato, qui s'effondra par terre. Haletante, Katniss se réfugia en courant dans la salle de bain et referma la porte à clés. Dans le blouson de Cato se trouvait son portable. Elle le prit et composa le numéro de la seule personne capable de l'aider.

"Cato, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'appeler si tôt." Dit la voix embrumée par le sommeil.

"Sara, c'est moi. J'ai besoin que tu viennes."

En entendant la voix de son amie. Sara se redressa d'un bond dans son lit.

"Katniss, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Je t'en prie, viens j'ai besoin de toi."

A peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase que Sara raccrocha et fila en vitesse chez elle. En arrivant, elle fonça dans la chambre, en voyant Cato devant la porte de la salle de bain, elle sut que c'était la où Katiss s'était enfermée. Elle poussa son frère et demanda à Katniss de lui ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit. Sara entra dans la salle de bain et examina de suite le cou de Katniss où on pouvait voir la marque laissée par les mains de Cato.

"Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?" Demanda-t-elle horrifiée.

"Ce n'était pas sa faute, il faisait un cauchemar, c'était qu'un cauchemar."

"Qu'un cauchemar ? Kantiss regarde dans quel état tu es. Je vais lui parler, il va m'entendre." Dit-elle en voulant partir mais Katniss la retint par le bras.

"Non je t'en prie, ce n'était pas sa faute."

"Katniss ?" La voix de Cato vint les interrompre.

"Katniss est-ce que tu vas bien ? Sara laisse moi entrer. Je veux juste savoir si elle va bien."

Katniss voulut ouvrir mais Sara l'en empêcha.

"Attends, tu ne comptes pas lui ouvrir ?"

"Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, il a besoin de moi."

Katniss passa outre l'avertissement de Sara et ouvrit la porte. Cato se tenait devant elle, complétement désorienté.

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... Te faire de mal. J'étais juste... Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé."

Katniss s'avança, passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle.

"Tous va bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ce n'est pas ta faute."

Katniss le berçait doucement tous contre lui sous le regard horrifié de Sara, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était venu finalement. Après une bonne centaine d'excuse, Cato arriva enfin à se rendormir, grâce à la voix de Katniss qui lui avait chanté une berceuse, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire pour sa sœur. Elle rejoignit ensuite Sara dans le salon, cette dernière n'était pas contente du tout.

"Tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, s'il te plait." Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent s'assoir en silence.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Je n'en sais rien. J'étais dans mon lit, Cato venait de s'endormir, j'ai du faire pareil. Et quelques heures après je me suis réveillé. Il m'étranglait. Sara ses symptômes empires. Avant de se coucher, il m'a dit qu'il voyait Clove."

Sara posa sa main sur celle de Katniss et la rassura.

"Demain matin je parlerais à Cato. Je pourrais peut-être le convaincre de commencer un traitement et la thérapie par la même occasion."

"Merci."


	12. Chapter 12

_Voila mon douzième chapitre._

_Je tenais à vous prévenir, demain c'est la rentrée pour moi, du coup avec les cours je publierais mon vite que d'habitude, mais ne vous en faîtes pas je ferais de mon mieux pour publier vite._

* * *

"Café ?" Demanda Sara à l'intention de Katniss.

"Non merci, j'ai fais une overdose de café cette nuit je préfère ne pas en reprendre. Et puis je suis crevé, et c'est pas le café qui va changer grand chose." En voyant les cernes de Katniss, Sara comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle était littéralement fatigué.

"Qu'as-tu prévue de faire aujourd'hui ?"

"Aujourd'hui je dois essayer ma robe. La mariage est demain, non mais tu te rends compte ? Demain !"

"Estimes-toi heureuse que Snow n'est pas ordonné ton mariage dans l'heure qui précède."

"C'est impossible !" Pouffa Katniss, comme si Sara se moquait d'elle.

"C'est véridique. Une espèce de magistrat ou je sais pas quoi à demandé sa compagne en mariage, la femme, pleine aux as, à ordonné que sont mariage soit organisé le jours même et a décrété qu'elle tuerait un Avox toute les heures tant que sont mariages ne sera pas prêt."

"Quel horreurs... Et combien de personnes sont mortes ?"

"Treize."

"Et personne ne lui a rien dit ? Il n'y a eut aucun procès ?"

"Non, c'était des Avox, donc pour le Capitole, ils n'avaient aucune importance."

"C'est tous simplement affreux."

"A quelle heure est ton rendez-vous avec Cinna ?" Demanda Sara pour changer de sujet.

"Tout de suite. Il tenait à me voir le plus tôt possible, histoire de mettre fin à tous ça au plus vite."

"Il a bien raison. Vas-y je parlerais à Cato pour la thérapie."

"Merci. S'il demande où je suis, dis lui que je suis avec Cinna que je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps."

"Très bien."

Katniss prit le double des clés que Cato avait fait pour elle et partit rejoindre Cinna. Après une semaine au sein du District 2, elle commençait à prendre ses marques. Elle sonna à la porte de la maison que louait Cinna, Effie et Haymitch, la cohabitation devait sûrement être difficile, surtout avec Effie, depuis l'annonce du mariage, elle s'était transformée en organisatrice folle furieuse. Elle devait sûrement taper sur le système d'Haymitch, lui qui n'avait pas de du tout de patience, devait sûrement être en train de péter les plombs. En pensant à lui, Katniss se dit qu'elle devait lui parler, elle n'en avait pas eut l'occasion de lui parler depuis cette nuit où Effie et lui avait débarqué chez elle.  
La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Haymitch, pour la première fois depuis on ne sait combien de temps, il avait l'air sobre.

"Tiens donc, la putain de service." Les yeux Katniss s'agrandirent. Pourquoi Haymitch lui parlait-il de cette manière.

"Haymitch ! Vos manières !" Intervint Effie en le bousculant.

"Viens avec moi, mon enfant, Cinna t'attend dans sa chambre. Vous serez plus tranquille."

Tranquille ? Elle n'en n'était pas sûre, elle savait que si Haymitch était resté sobre aussi longtemps, c'était pour elle. Maintenant, elle avait fait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait. Mais quoi ? Katniss entra dans l'antre de Cinna et l'étreignit.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit autant de temps ?"

"Oh ! Je n'avais pas envie de venir mais je me suis forcé."

"Et pourquoi ce foulard ?" Katniss se raidit d'un coup. Devait-elle tout avouer à Cinna ? Peut-être serait-il plus compréhensif que Haymitch. Elle dénoua son foulard et le laissa retomber. Cinna écarquilla les yeux en voyant les marques rouges sur le cou de la jeune femme.

"Katniss, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?"

"Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il faisait un cauchemar..."

"Une crise de somnambulisme, mélangée à une crise de stress post-traumatique. Le cocktail n'est pas bon."

"Tu savais ?"

"Je ne suis pas né hier. J'ai croisé beaucoup de vainqueurs, et ils réagissent tous de façon très différente... Je dirais que tu as deux types de vainqueurs. Ceux qui vivent dans la gloire et tous ce qui va avec, comme Brutus. Et d'autre qui vivent avec les remords tout au long de leur vie..."

"Comme Cato." Ponctua Katniss.

"Oui, mais ceux qui sont comme Cato finissent presque toujours pareil."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"C'est-à-dire que ce genre de vainqueurs finissent tous par se suicider. La peine devient insoutenable et ils décident d'en finir... Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y avait aussi peu vainqueur durant les Hunger Games ?"

Maintenant que Katniss y réfléchissant, elle se souvenait de Brutus, de Haymitch évidemment et de Finnick Odair. A part eux, il ne lui a pas semblé voir beaucoup de mentor, voire pas du tout. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Snow aimait tant les Hunger Games, dans ces Jeux, tous le monde souffrait, même le vainqueur, cela ne faisait qu'alimenter son fantasme de sadique, pervers.

"Bien, maintenant, essayons ta robe de marié."

"Pitié Cinna, mets moi le truc traditionnel et qu'on en finisse."

"Voyons je ne peux pas te mettre n'importe quoi sur le dos." S'offusqua-t-il.

"Même pour un mariage arrangé ?"

"Arrangé ou pas, ce n'est pas la question ! Et puis tu ne sembles pas trop malheureuse de cet arrangement."

"Quoi ?" Le rouge commençait à lui monter aux joues, elle savait où Cinna voulait en venir.

"Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, j'ai bien vue sa façon de te regarder. Et TA façon de le regarder."

"N'importe quoi ?" Pouffa-t-elle.

"Ah oui ? Dans ce cas pourquoi rougis-tu en y repensant ?"

"Cinna !" Gémit-elle.

"Ok j'arrête... Mais sérieusement Katniss. Pourquoi mets-tu un point d'honneur à n'éprouver aucuns sentiments pour lui alors que visiblement tu en as ?"

Katniss soupira, prit place sur une chaise et essaya de trouver les mots juste. Elle même ne savait pas trop le pourquoi.

"Quand on était dans l'arène, c'était tellement plus facile de le détester. Ce sont les Hunger Games, il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant, bla bla bla... Dans l'arène je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir ce genre de pensée, et pourtant crois moi, j'en avais. Ils n'étaient que physique, mais ils étaient là. Je ressentais cette envie de me jeter dans ses bras et de... Je ne sais pas... Expérimenter."

"Expérimenter ?"

"Depuis la mort de mon père, j'ai pris soin de ma mère et de ma soeur, jamais je ne les ai laissés tomber. J'ai assumé des responsabilité qui n'étaient pas les miennes. Jamais je n'ai vécu comme une fille normale. Et c'est tous ce que je voulais, avant de mourir je voulais savoir ce que c'était de... Vivre ! Draguer un garçon, ou allez plus loin avec lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je n'ai jamais pu faire ça ou ne serais-ce qu'y penser. Au lieu de ça, je suis devenue une adulte avant l'âge."

"Mais maintenant que tu as tous le temps qu'il te faut, qu'est-ce qui te retiens ?"

"Lui ! Je n'ai jamais dragué personne, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Je ne suis pas faite pour vivre en couple... Je ne suis assez bien pour personne."

"Je t'interdis de dire ça de toi-même Katniss Everdeen ! Tu es une jeune femme incroyable, qui, lorsque tu grandiras, deviendras la plus belle des roses. Cato a vraiment été un saint pour ne pas t'avoir attiré dans son lit. Si j'avais vingt ans de moins, c'est ce que j'aurais fais."

Katniss pouffa à la petite plaisanterie de Cinna, il voulait qu'elle sache qu'elle était désirable, et que par la même occasion. Rien ne l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle voulait avec Cato.

"Je ne sais pas si je l'aime Cinna."

"Alors prends ton temps... On peut faire l'amour sans sentiments, il parait que ça marche très bien, et puis, il n'y a rien de mal à être attiré physiquement par quelqu'un, surtout que Cato n'est pas désagréable à regarder."

"Es-tu sûr d'être hétéros ?"

"A cent pour cent mademoiselle." Leur petite plaisanterie les fit rire un peu. Tant mieux, c'était ce dont Katniss avait besoin, après les évènements de la veille.

"Bon, on les essaie ces robes ?"

Lorsque Cato se réveilla, il était seul. Katniss était partit, il le sentait. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il trouva sa sœur, assise sur le canapé, une tasse de café à la main.

"Où est Katniss ?"

"Partit, Cinna voulait la voir pour lui faire essayer des robes."

"Fantastique !" Ironisa-t-il.

"Il faut qu'on parle."

"Je sais de quoi tu veux me parler, mais il en est hors de question." Répondit-il en s'éloignant, mais la voix de sa sœur le rattrapa.

"Alors tu vas continuer à la blesser jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt."

Cato se stoppa net et se tourna vers sa sœur.

"Cette nuit était un accident. Ça ne ce reproduira pas."

"En effet, ça ne ce reproduira pas, si tu acceptes de suivre une thérapie."

"Je n'ai que faire de ta thérapie."

"Tu es malade Cato, acceptes que quelqu'un t'aide bordel !"

"Jamais."

"Que comptes-tu faire pour le mariage."

"Il n'y aura pas de mariage." Les yeux de sa sœur s'ouvrir comme deux soucoupes. Son frère devait sûrement se tromper, elle mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue en espérant vraiment qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Cato lui n'attendit pas que sa sœur réagisse et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Démunit, Sara prit son portable et composa d'urgence un numéro.

Pendant ce temps, Cinna et Katniss avait enfin choisit la robe idéale, cela leur avait prit toute la matinée, mais ils y étaient enfin arrivés. Cinna la fit attendre dans le salon pendant qu'il allait chercher son manteau, il tenait à la raccompagner en personne.

"Katniss ! Katniss ! Ah te voila !" Évidemment, tous se passait pour le mieux et voila qu'Effie débarquait.

"Je suis là Effie." Dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

"Ma chérie c'est extraordinaire. J'ai fais jouer mes connaissances pour t'organiser un mariage de rêve et devine quoi ? Tous est prêt pour demain. Tu as ta robe, tu as tes demoiselles d'honneur, il ne te manque plus que ton mari."

"Il sera là."

"Dans ton lit ou à la cérémonie ?" Demanda sarcastiquement Haymitch.

"Je vous en prie Haymitch vos manières."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en dis mon cœur ?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler."

"Je ne sais pas, récemment j'ai surpris ma jeune tribut en train de se faire sauter par Cato."

"Il ne s'était presque rien passé."

"Presque rien ! Ça veut dire qu'il t'a fait grimper aux rideaux après notre départ."

"Haymitch, n'allez pas sur ce terrain."

"Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face ?"

"Surveiller votre langage vieux schnoque !" Mais il n'entendait rien, il était trop prit dans son petit duel avec Katniss, c'était à celui qui avait le regard le plus menaçant.

"Et bien moi je vais te le dire, ce jours là quand je suis arrivé et que t'avais l'air d'une dévergondé, j'ai vraiment cru que Katniss était partie et qu'elle avait été remplacé par une pute !"

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit une formidable gifle de la part de Katniss.

"Au lieu de me stigmatiser, vous auriez peut-être du venir me parler. Mais je vois que la sobriété ne vous réussit pas. Alors retourner vous saouler avec votre alcool, je ne veux plus vous voir."

Katniss n'attendit pas Cinna, elle prit sa veste et s'en alla en claquant la porte. Arrivée chez elle, elle vit Brutus quitter la maison.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?"

"J'ai parlé à Cato. Il ne veut pas suivre de thérapie."

Katniss soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

"Il faut que tu ailles lui parler."

"Pourquoi moi ?" Et oui, pourquoi elle ? Cato et elle se connaissait à peine, certes, il y avait cette connexion entre eux, ils partageait quelque chose de fort, quelque chose de commun. Ils étaient plus similaire qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre. Mais est-ce que ça changeait réellement quelque chose ? Non !

"Il ne l'admettra jamais, mais il tient à toi. S'il s'obstine à ne pas suivre de thérapie c'est parce qu'il veut te prouver qu'il est capable de s'en sortir. Il va se cacher derrière l'excuse "Je ne suis pas malade, je n'ai besoin de personne". Mais il a besoin de toi. Avec le mariage qui approche, j'ai peur de sa réaction."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Cato est imprévisible. S'il te plait va lui parler. Cato est comme un fils pour moi, j'ai passé plus de temps à l'élever que ses propres parents, il compte beaucoup pour moi et le voir dans cet état me désespère."

Katniss capitula, elle promit à Brutus qu'elle irait parler à Cato mais qu'elle ne garantissait aucun résultat. Elle rentra chez elle et trouva aussitôt Cato dans leur chambre. Ce dernier était assis sur le rebord du lit, comme la veille, mais cette fois, il l'attendait.

"Je t'ai vue parler à Brutus."

Katniss croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Tu vas me faire une crise de jalousie ?"

Cato pouffa.

"Très drôle... C'est hors de question."

"Je n'ai rien dit."

"Mais tu allais le faire."

"C'est exact. Cato tu as besoin d'aide."

"Pas du tous."

Katniss soupira et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour observer les étoiles. Derrière, elle entendit Cato se lever et venir la rejoindre. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches posa son front contre son épaule.

"Ne me force pas à y allez." La supplia-t-il.

"Essaies, pour moi. Si tu tiens à moi ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Acceptes." Cato se raidit, Katniss avait raison. Il tenait un peu à elle, mais était-ce suffisant pour accepter ? Lorsque Cato jeta un œil sur son cou, il remarqua qu'elle portait un foulard pour masquer les traces laissées par ses mains. Il eut un pincement au coeur en voyant ça. Il dénoua son foulard, le jeta au loin et examina les rougeurs. Et puis, comme pour apaiser sa douleur, il déposa de tendre baisers sur son cou, humant au passage son délicat parfum. Katniss pivota sur elle-même, elle voulait profiter de son moment de faiblesse pour forcer Cato à accepter la thérapie, mais c'était peine perdue. Dès qu'elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme, elle fut subjugué par l'intensité de son regard. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il n'y avait ni colère, ni rage, ni haine, ni douleur, ni remord dans son regard. Elle voyait dans la tendresse, et l'affection qu'il lui portait. Du revers de la main, Cato caressa la joue de Katniss. Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes, la faisant languir du baiser qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Cette fois-ci s'était l'occasion, Cato voulut franchir la distance qui le séparait des lèvres de Katniss, mais la jeune femme fut plus rapide. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et murmura à son oreille.

"Je t'en prie. Accepte." Elle parlait de la thérapie dont on lui rabâchait les la repoussa subitement et la regarda comme si elle venait de dire une monstruosité avec rancœur il lui répondit dans un murmure.

"Jamais." Sans laisser à Katniss le temps de réagir, il la laissa seule dans leur chambre et sortit.


	13. Chapter 13

Voila, désolé pour le retard. Voila mon chapitre, je le publie en tant que chapitre 14 pour que certains puissent remettre une rewiew


	14. Chapter 14

_Voila mon chapitre 13, désolé que ça ai prit autant de temps, mais avec la terminale je suis assaillit chaque semaine par une montagne de devoir -"_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, voila mon chapitre 13_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

On y était ! C'était le jours J, le jours où Katniss allait lier son destin à celui de Cato. Ce matin là, elle se leva et resta immobile sur le rebord du lit, elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à réaliser. Il lui semblait hier encore qu'elle était dans l'arène, et qu'elle devait tuer Cato. Et maintenant la voila prise au piège, forcer de l'épouser. Quelle ironie du destin ! Si la situation ne la déstabilisait pas autant, elle se serait presque autorisé à rire. Mais ce n'était pas drôle. A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle allait sceller un pacte avec le diable. Le jours qui était supposer être le plus beau dans la vie d'une jeune femme allait être le plus terrible pour Katniss.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle autorisa la personne à entrer et fut mécontente de voir Effie.

"Je suppose que nous avons une grande, grande, grande journée devant nous !" Ironisa-t-elle.

Effie n'était pas duppe, elle avait peut-être le Q.I. d'une coccinelle, mais elle comprenait que Katniss méprisait cette perspective de mariage.

"C'est exact." Répondit-elle d'une voix blanche, qui ne laissait transparaitre aucune excitation, aucune joie, ni aucune réjouissance. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côtés d'elle. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que son ainée est prit place à côtés d'elle qu'elle vit de quelle façon elle était vêtit. Elle portait une simple robe blanche et son visage était purifié de tout ce surplus de maquillage qu'elle avait l'habitude de se mettre.

"Un mariage, c'est une grande étape dans la vie d'une jeune femme." Sa voix était si calme et posée, que Katniss crut un instant que ce n'était pas Effie qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

"Y comprit un mariage arrangé."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Tu devrais être heureuse d'être en vie pour te marier, il y en a qui n'ont pas eut cette chance." Katniss savait de qui elle parlait. Mais elle n'allait nullement la laisser la culpabiliser.

"J'échangerais volontiers ma place avec la leur mais il me semble que c'est trop tard."

"Non c'est exact. Rien n'arrive par hasard Katniss, il y a une raison à tout ce qui nous arrive."

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Que j'étais supposé rester en vie avec Cato pour devenir son esclave ?"

"Je crois qu'il est esclave de son District depuis trop longtemps. Et qu'il t'a laissé en vie pour que tu lui brises ses chaînes."

Katniss se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

"Tout ce que je voulais c'était rentrer chez moi. Retrouver ma sœur, et reprendre le cours de ma vie."

"Malheureusement pour toi, tu es coincés ici. Tu dois épouser Cato, je sais que ce n'est pas la vie dont tu as rêvés. Mais c'est mieux que rien."

"Foutaise !"

Effie soupira et se leva.

"Je suis consciente que cette situation te rebute, mais pense à ta famille, à ta mère et à ta sœur. Tu sais ce que le président Snow serait capable de leur faire si tu ne fais pas ce qu'il veut." Sur cet avertissement, Effie laissa à Katniss le temps de se préparer. C'était une grande, grande, grande journée qui s'annonçait !

Pendant ce temps, Cato faisait un footing dans un parc du District 2. Il était partit très tôt ce matin. Les évènements de la veille ne cessaient de le hanter. Katniss l'avait ouvertement dragué pour qu'il accepte de suivre une thérapie. Pourtant il se sentait bien. Mis à part le fait qu'il a faillit tuer sa futur femme, il n'avait aucun problème. Il avait juste besoin de temps... Même si une partie infime de son esprit lui disait le contraire. Il pesait sans cesse le pour et le contre de cette fameuse thérapie, mais il était plus contre que pour... Et chaque fois il se remet à peser, parce que chaque fois qu'il se dit qu'il allait refuser, la voix de Katniss raisonnait dans sa tête. "Si tu tiens à moi ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Acceptes.". Cette phrase ! Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Elle lui disait clairement que s'il l'aimait, il ferait le bon choix. Mais quel est le bon choix à faire ? Comment être sûr que la décision qu'il prendra sera le mieux pour elle et non pas pour lui ? Tant de questions qui ne trouveront sans doute jamais de réponses. Il se souvint de la vieille dame à l'hôpital. Cette vieille folle lui parlait également de faire le bon choix. Pour elle. S'il tenait à elle, il devrait être capable de la laisser partir. S'il tenait à elle, il serait capable de faire le bon choix. S'il tenait à elle, il serait capable de le lui prouver. Mais comment ? L'amour n'est pas un sentiment qu'il connaissait très bien. Il ne l'a jamais connue. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que depuis que Katniss est entré dans sa vie. Plus rien n'a jamais été comme avant.

Brutus l'attendait. Il portait un costume noir très élégant avec une cravate blanche, pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que le thème du mariage allait être le blanc et le noir. C'était ironique ! Le blanc et le noir ! Le bien et le mal. La pureté et le vice ! La belle et la bête ! Katniss et Cato ! Il faut croire qu'Effie n'était pas si nulle que sa dans la préparation d'un mariage. Elle a su enjoliver la réalité sans pour autant la masquer complètement, de sorte que seul les jeunes mariés et leur entourage puissent comprendre le message caché. C'était également un message pour le président Snow. Espérons qu'il ne le prenne pas mal.

Son mentor le conduisit dans sa chambre et lui ordonna de prendre une bonne douche parce qu'il sentait le poney. A contrecœur, il obtempéra. L'eau chaude était tellement réconfortante. Il n'oubliait pas que dans quelques heures, il allait être marier. Aujourd'hui était censé être le jours le plus beau de sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, c'était son premier mariage et c'était un mariage forcé. Il y a quelques semaines encore, cette situation ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais aujourd'hui rien n'était plus comme avant. Depuis qu'elle était entré dans sa vie. Sa vision des choses avaient changée, Il avait changé... Il sortit de sa salle de bain et se prépara, il se vêtit d'un costume cravate, comme Brutus, chemise noir, cravate blanche. Il se demandait comment serait la robe de Katniss ? Le blanc et le noir n'était pas ses couleurs favorites, mais allez savoir, il se pourrait que ça lui aille très bien. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. C'était Brutus. Il s'installa sur le rebord de son lit et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Quoi ?" Demanda le jeune homme sur la défensive.

"Tu te sens prêt ?" Brutus, comme à son habitude jouait le père sur-protecteur. C'était très gentil, mais il n'était pas sûr que c'était ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

"Honnêtement ? Pas du tout. Mais je suis obligé."

"Je les ai vu aujourd'hui."

"De qui tu parles ?"

"Ne fais pas l'idiot. Pourquoi les as-tu invités ?"

"Et pourquoi pas ? C'est une sorte de cadeau pour elle."

"Un cadeau temporaire."

"C'est déjà mieux que rien."

Brutus voulait répliquer, mais quelqu'un vient frapper à la porte et les interrompre.

"Entrez !" Dit Cato.

Rosa entra.

"Cato, il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait te voir."

"Je m'en doutais. Brutus, laisses-nous s'il te plaît."

"Très bien mon garçon. Je t'attendrais devant la fontaine de Trévis. La où se déroulera ton mariage."

"Je serais là, promis." Il avait peur que son protégé ne se désiste à la dernière minute. Mais Cato n'en avait pas l'intention. Il comptait faire pire. Lorsque Brutus sortit, une femme d'âge mur entra. Les cheveux blond, les yeux bleus, un regard haineux.

"Madame Everdeen."

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous invité ?" Demanda-t-elle froidement.

"C'est le mariage de votre fille. Je pensais que vous voudriez y assister."

"Pas s'il elle se marie avec vous."

"Je comprend votre colère. Mais je pensais faire plaisir à Katniss en vous invitant, et vous faire plaisir également."

"Et depuis quand vous souciez vous d'une autre personne que vous-même ?"

"Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie."

"Vous n'allez pas la laisser partir n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tous ça ne dépend pas de moi. Ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Mais si je le pouvais, elle rentrerait avec vous. Parce qu'en restant près de moi, elle souffre plus qu'autre chose."

"Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte ? Mais c'est trop tard, le mal est fait. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Mais vous pouvez changer son futur. Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire." Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

_Décidément ! Cette femme avait plus de caractère qu'elle ne le laissait voir ! Se dit Cato._

Cette phrase, à propos de changer le futur de Katniss, revint le frapper et raisonna dans sa tête comme un clocher dans une église. En lui parlant du futur de son épouse, Cato se remémora le rêve qu'il avait fait hier soir.

_Flashback:_

_Il se trouvait dans une prairie, il courrait. Il était en train de faire la course avec un enfant. Une petite fille. Il se vit ralentir la cadence et laissa cette gamine gagner. Sautillant sur place, elle savoura sa victoire sur lui. Le sourire aux lèvres, Cato s'était approché d'elle par derrière et la souleva dans ses bras. Le petite rit, un rire éclatant, plein de vie._

_"Papa ! Reposes-moi !" Cette petite était sa fille, c'était un choc pour lui, mais un agréable choc._

_"Non ! Je vais plutôt te chatouiller." Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, il se mit à chatouiller sa fille qui ria aux éclats._

_"Maman ! Viens m'aider."_

_"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" Cette voix, Cato ne la connaissait que trop bien. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit Katniss, plus belle que jamais. Elle devait avoir comme lui une vingtaine d'année. Ses cheveux détachés, ondulaient sous la douce brise matinale. Elle portait une magnifique robe d'été de couleur blanche. Symbole de sa pureté. Elle était magnifique. Cato avait interrompu ses chatouilles à l'arrivé de sa magnifique femme._

_"Maman, maman ! J'ai battu papa à la course !"_

_"Je n'en doute pas ma chérie, tu le bats sans arrêts." Elle avait une voix douce et agréable, Cato se délectait de cette voix._

_"Je peux allez jouer ?"_

_Toujours perdu dans sa contemplation, Cato posa sa fille par terre et ne la vit pas s'éloigner, mais Katniss si._

_"Ne va pas trop loin Clove."_

_Clove ? Alors il avait décidé de donner le prénom de sa meilleure amie à sa fille ! Katniss s'approcha de son mari et l'enlaça._

_"Comment va monsieur Anderson ?" Plaisanta-t-elle._

_"Il va bien. Il se posait la même question à propos de sa femme et de son fils." Répliqua-t-il en posant sa main sur le ventre arrondit de sa femme._

_"Ce sera une fille !" Le reprit-elle._

_"Comment peux-tu le savoir ?"_

_"Une mère sent ce genre de chose."_

_"Tu m'en diras tant." Il approcha son visage du sien et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres fines._

_Fin du Flashback._

Oui, c'était sans doute le plus beau rêve qu'il avait jamais fait. Mais comme tout les rêves, il ne se réalisera jamais. Ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Rien de tout ce qu'il a vu n'était vrai. Katniss et lui ne seront jamais heureux ensemble. Ils n'auront pas de fille appelé ça n'était qu'une illusion ! Et c'est la que la réalité le frappa. Si tous ça n'était qu'une illusion. Pourquoi la prolongeait-il alors qu'il pouvait tout arrêté maintenant ?

De son côtés, Katniss se préparait pour son mariage, elle avait enfilée sa robe et Effie finissait de la préparer. Le thème du noir et blanc n'était pas ce pour quoi elle aurait opté, mais c'était mieux que rien. Sara entra dans sa chambre et ne put retenir un sourire. Sa belle-sœur était magnifique.

"Tu es superbe Katniss."

"Merci." Réplique la concernée, le rouge aux joues.

"Et merci pour collier en argent, il est magnifique."

"Ce n'est rien. Mais puisque tu en parles. J'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi. En fait, c'est un cadeau de Cato, mais c'est tout comme." Elle se retourna, ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer une petite fille. Prim !

En voyant sa petite sœur entrer, Katniss se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Subitement, elle l'éloigna de son corps pour mieux la regarder. Visiblement, Effie l'avait aidé à s'habiller. Elle portait une petit robe noire et blanche, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en tresse et elle portait un serre tête noir.

"Tu es belle comme tout." La complimenta Katniss.

"Pas aussi belle que toi."

Katniss pouffa. Sa sœur était toujours la même.

"Tu vas bien mon petit canard ?"

"Oui, et toi ? Est-ce que Cato t'a bien traité ?" Que répondre à cela ? Une vie avec Cato n'était pas de tout repos. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas besoin de tout connaitre. Elle devait juste savoir qu'elle allait bien.

"Oui ça va. Je vais bien."

"Tant mieux, il m'avait promis qu'il serait gentil avec toi."

"Quoi ?"

"Quand il était au District 12, il est venu nous parler à maman et à moi. Avant de partir, il m'a dit qu'il prendrait soin de toi."

Katniss jeta un regard désorienté à Sara, elle même ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Mais peu importe. Elle allait se marier dans quelques minutes. Elle ne devait pas être en retard.

"Tu es prête Katniss ? Il faut y allez." Lui dit Effie.

"Oui. Tu viens Prim ?"

La petite Everdeen prit la main de son ainée et se laissa guider jusqu'au somptueux mariage de sa soeur.

Le mariage se déroulait juste devant la fontaine de Trévi, une magnifique fontaine où de jeunes hommes demandaient souvent leur copine en mariage, dans le District 2, la fontaine de Trévis était l'endroit romantique par excellence. Et c'était ici qu'elle allait se marier. Elle qui était catégorique sur le mariage. Jamais l'idée du mariage ne l'avait effleuré, pire même, cela la dégoutait. Idem pour les enfants, elle n'en voulait pas. Dans un moment où on ne vie que pour les Hunger Games, où on meurt jeune. Elle ne voulait pas imposer cette vie à un enfant. Et pourtant, la voila devant le fait accomplit. Elle allait épouser Cato, et bientôt elle allait devoir lui faire des enfants. Son rêve de petite vie tranquille s'éffondrait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la fontaine, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle était à présent le centre du monde. Elle se tint droite, et marcha d'un pas lent mais assuré vers l'hôtel, où l'attendait déjà Cato, vêtu d'un costume cravate, noir et blanc. Le rythme des violons l'agaçaient, c'était supposé renforcé le cadre romantique, mais dans un mariage arrangé cela avait tendance à rendre fois devant l'hôtel, les violons cessèrent, on n'entendait plus que le bruit de l'eau de la fontaine. Katniss balayait l'assemblée du regard. Au premier se trouvait sa mère, Prim, Sara, Rosa, Brutus, Effie, Haymitch et Cinna, mais aussi le président Snow, la présence de ce sadique la rendait encore plus nerveuse. Cato devait s'en être rendue compte puisqu'il prit ses mains dans les siennes pour la rassurer. Mais lui même avait l'air inquiet, il était ailleurs. Son esprit devait vagabonder au loin. En ce moment, elle donnerait tout pour savoir à quoi il pensait. Si elle savait. L'esprit de Cato bouillait. Là, devant toute cette assemblée, devant Snow lui-même, les idées se chamboulaient dans sa tête. Les paroles de ses proches se bousculaient dans sa tête. "Laissez-la partir !". "Lui rendre sa liberté !". "Pensez à ce qu'elle veut !"

"Cato ?" La voix du prêtre vint tirer le jeune blond de sa rêverie. Il regarda le prêtre sans comprendre.

"Je disais, Cato Anderson, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse, Katniss Everdeen ici présente ?"

Il regarda derechef Katniss, elle avait déjà dit oui ? Maintenant c'était à son tour. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne savait plus. Il commençait à paniquer. Son coeur s'emballa. Sa respiration se saccadait. Son regard navigua entre le prêtre, Katniss, Snow, Prim, Brutus et toute l'assemblée.

"Cato !" Katniss essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait dire oui. Le président Snow leur lançait son regard menaçant. Il devait répondre oui.

"Pensez à ce qu'elle veut. Elle veut partir." Marmonna Cato dans sa barbe.

"Quoi ?" Demanda le prêtre.

"Non !" Répondit Cato fermement.

"Comment ça non ?" Pouffa le prêtre.

"Vous m'avez entendu ! C'est non, je ne veux pas l'épouser !" Un grand cri d'horreur fut poussé par l'assemblée. Le président Snow ne comprenait plus.

"Vous devez..."

"Toi le prêtre, fermes-là !" Rugit Cato.

L'homme de foi se tu et se recula de quelque pas par mesure de sécurité. Les mains de Cato trouvèrent celles de Katniss, il plongea son regard océan dans ceux de son épouse et prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je te demande pardon. Ça m'a prit du temps, mais j'ai finis par réaliser. Ce mariage, je n'avais pas le droit de t'imposer ça, pas plus que cette idiotie à propos des enfants. Le District 2 m'a volé mon enfance. Et les Jeux ont détruit ma vie. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour te voler la tienne. Tu ne désirais qu'une chose, rentrer auprès de ta sœur. Auprès des gens que tu aimes..." Il se pencha et déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Un véritable baiser papillon.

"Merci de m'avoir appris ce que c'était que d'aimer et d'être aimé. Je ne te retiens plus, tu es libre."

Il lâcha les mains de la jeune femme et tourna les talons. En passant près de Snow, il dénoua sa cravate et lança d'un ton sarcastique.

"Merci d'être venu. Le mariage est annulé."

Horrifiée, Katniss regarda Cato s'éloigner. Une bonne heure après le départ du marié, tous le monde avait déserté les lieux. Sauf Katniss, Prim, sa mère, Rosa, Sara, Effie, Cinna, Haymitch, Brutus et bien entendu, le président Snow. Ce dernier n'était pas content, mais comme à l'accoutumé, il ne laissait rien paraitre.

"J'espère que vous avez une explication à me fournir."

"Rien de tous ça n'était prévue monsieur." Répondit Effie.

"Bien, dans ce cas, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Rattraper votre erreur. Où vous en allez tous payer le prix fort."

Sur ce, le président les laissa, abasourdit. Katniss n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se lever.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?" Demanda Sara.

"Lui parler. On doit parler lui et moi. Et pas seulement de son attitude de ce soir."

Elle s'éloigna, prit un taxi et arriva chez elle en quelques minutes. Cato était dans leur chambre, assit sur le rebord du lit, le regard perdu dans le vide, il avait entendu Katniss rentrée. Il pensait qu'elle serait partie. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Pour elle s'entend.

"Je t'ai dis de partir." Lui dit-il froidement.

"Non ! Tu m'as dis que j'étais libre. Tu ne m'a pas dis que je devais partir."

Il se leva d'un bond et se posta près de la fenêtre.

"Tu es si stupide que ça ? Va t'en ! Tu as toujours rêvés de partir alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas !"

Elle s'avança vers lui jusqu'à n'être qu'a quelques centimètre de lui.

"Parce que tu croyais vraiment que tu allais t'en tirer après ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui ? Même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas partir. Parce que Snow ne l'autoriserait pas."

"Je m'occupe de Snow. Va t'en !" Rugit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Il voulait lui crier de s'enfuir, mais elle le gifla avant qu'il est put répliquer une nouvelle fois.

"Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser moi après ce que tu as fais ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais ?"

"Je te rend service."

"Et tu prétends m'aimer."

Il n'en pouvait plus. Les larmes aux yeux, il l'attrapa par les épaules et lui cria.

"Mais tu ne comprends pas ? C'est justement parce que je t'aime que je fais ça ! C'est parce que je t'aime que je dois te laisser partir ! C'est parce que je t'aime ! Tu ne comprends rien toi non plus. Je t'ai dans la peau ! Pire qu'un poison. Je ne peux plus fermer les yeux sans voir ton visage, ni entendre ta voix. Je ne peux plus rester auprès de toi sans avoir envie de te toucher, ou de t'embrasser. Tu es de la drogue pour moi... Je voudrais tellement te garder près de moi pour le restant de mes jours, mais c'est impossible. Je t'ai fais beaucoup trop de mal. Alors va t'en !"

Les larmes aux yeux, Katniss repoussa les deux bras puissant de Cato et le gifla une nouvelle fois.

"Idiot ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'effet que tu me fais ? Tu n'es pas le seul, je ne peux pas t'ôter de mes pensées et Dieu sait que j'ai essayé. J'ai essayé de t'oublier mais rien n'y fait. Je n'y arrive pas ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu n'es pas le seul à être tomber amoureux... Oui, je l'ai dis ! Je t'aime ! Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Je..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les lèvres de Cato s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Ce baiser était différent des autres. Il y avait de la passion mais également de l'amour, mêlé à une douce tristesse. C'était un baiser passionné et pourtant, Cato était si tendre, leurs lèvres mouvaient en harmonie l'une contre l'autre. La main du jeune homme se posa sur les hanche de la jeune femme, et doucement, il la poussa vers leur lit. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent le temps qu'il ne déchire sa propre chemise avant de l'envoyer au loin. Il repartit à l'assaut des lèvres de Katniss et la déshabilla vite fait. Elle se retrouva vite en sous-vêtements devant lui. Pour qu'ils soient à égalité, Cato ôta son pantalon et le jeta en boule par terre.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et, du revers de la main, caressa sa joue, balaya les cheveux qui couvraient son épaule, et déposa un tendre baiser à la base de son cou. Katniss se délectait des baisers de son amant, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches larges, remonta le long de son dos pour s'agripper à ses épaules puissantes. Lentement, elle se sentit chavirer. Cato la souleva de terre et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il ôta son caleçon avant de recouvrir le corps de la jeune femme avec le sien. Coincée sous le corps imposant de Cato, Katniss se sentait étrangement en sécurité. Le regard de son amant était serein. Elle caressa sa joue d'une main. Ce délectant de ce contact, il repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres, tout en lui ôtant son soutient-gorge et sa culotte.

Elle se retrouva nue comme un ver sous cet homme qui la rendait dingue. Avec un sourire diabolique, Katniss enserra la taille de Cato avec ses jambes, avant de le renverser sur le côtés. A présent elle se trouvait sur lui. Et, avec une lenteur exagérée, elle descendit jusqu'à sa virilité, Cato rejeta la tête en arrière, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre. Le sourire aux lèvres, Katniss lécha sa verge du bout de langue avant de l'engloutir, ce qui arracha un cri guttural à Cato, qui s'accrocha aux draps du lit.

Après quelques longs va et vient langoureux, Cato remonta Katniss à son niveau et l'embrassa passionnément.

"A mon tour maintenant."

Sans prendre la peine de préparer le terrain, il plaça sa virilité devant l'antre de la jeune femme et la pénétra. Les premiers coups de reins furent délicat, et plus il la culbutait, plus il accélérait la cadence, jusqu'à ce que pour finir, il se déverse en elle. A bout de force, Cato s'effondra sur elle et s'endormit.

* * *

_Voila, s'il y a des fautes, ne vous en faîtes pas je les corrigerais. J'espère que ça vous a plus ^^_


	15. Chapter 15

_Voilà, merci à tous d'avoir été patient. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis en terminale et le bac approche. Ça devient très difficile pour moi d'écrire et réviser en même temps, j'ai dû faire une croix sur les fics pendant un petit moment. Maintenant qu'on fait pratiquement que des révisions je vais essayer de terminer cette fic. Merci encore de votre patience et bonne lecture._

* * *

Le soleil brillait à travers les fins rideaux de la chambre. On pouvait entendre par la fenêtre entre-ouverte le son des feuilles qui crissent au vent, le chant des oiseaux et le bruit des quelques voitures qui passaient dans la rue. C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait. C'est en tout cas ce que se dit la fille du feu en ouvrant les yeux ce matin-là. Piégée dans la tour d'ivoire de son "mari", elle ne voyait que la beauté apparente des choses. Sans se douter que dehors des choses horribles se produisaient. Bien sûr, elle avait quelques idées, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour évaluer la vraie grandeur du danger. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Cato n'était pas à côtés d'elle, d'une part parce qu'il l'aurait enveloppé dans ses bras chaud et protecteur, et d'autre part, elle ne sentait pas cette chaleur qui émanait de son corps à côtés d'elle. C'est donc avec peine et à contrecœur que Katniss se leva de son lit, lorsqu'elle se releva sur ses deux jambes, une douleur la traversa au niveau de son intimité. Elle n'avait évidemment pas oubliée la nuit dernière, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à en souffrir le lendemain. C'est donc ça le contrecoup de la chose. Katniss ne s'y était pas préparer, et il fallait reconnaitre que cela faisait mal, très mal.

Elle entendit un bruit dans la salle à manger, sûrement Cato. Elle se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la porte, mais en passant devant un miroir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, presque malgré elle. Il n'y avait pas de quoi rougir cependant, après tout, elle était seule, alors pourquoi se montrer aussi prude ? Ne sachant que prendre, elle ramassa la chemise de Cato qui se transforma en chemise de nuit. Katniss boutonna la chemise et la huma instinctivement. Elle portait cet arôme subtil qu'arborait le beau blond. La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de s'attacher les cheveux et sortit de la chambre. Elle s'attendait à avoir des ennuis avec monsieur muscle, mais nullement. Lorsqu'il vit Katniss arriver, Cato arbora son plus beau sourire et vint à sa rencontre pour l'embrasser. Trop heureuse pour ronchonner, Katniss se laissa faire. C'était préférable.

« Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? » Cette question désarçonna la jeune femme, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de réaction qu'elle attendait venant de lui. Elle était si surprise qu'elle ne savait plus quoi répondre.

« Je vais bien. » Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répliquer.

Les cheveux humides, une odeur masculine sur sa peau, Cato était sorti de sa douche il y a peu de temps. Le jeune homme écarta une mèche de cheveux de Katniss et la replaça derrière son oreille.

« Snow m'a demandé de venir le voir aujourd'hui. Il veut reparler de la soirée d'hier. » Dit-il l'air grave.

Katniss se raidit en entendant le nom de l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie. Cato avait l'air de l'avoir remarqué, il lui offrit un délicat baiser sur son front avant de l'entourer de ses bras protecteur, la cajolant.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je t'ai dit hier que je m'occupais de tous. Il ne t'arrivera rien. »

Katniss se dégagea de son étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux, il avait l'air sincère. La jeune femme hocha pensivement la tête en signe d'approbation. Cato se dégagea de cette étreinte, prit son manteau et revint vers elle. Doucement, très tendrement, il posa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

« A ce soir. » Dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Tandis que la porte se referma doucement. Katniss s'assit sur le canapé, une boule s'était formé dans sa gorge, elle était paniqué à l'idée que Cato affronte Snow. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un frappé à la porte.

« Vous ! »

« Nous ! »

Cato était dans le 402 de son District. Snow allait sûrement le menacer. Mais qu'allait-il lui demander ? De renvoyer Katniss dans son District ? Il ne pouvait pas ! S'il le faisait, elle sera traitée comme une pariât là-bas. Mais en y repensant c'était exactement le genre de chose que Snow était capable de faire, par pure méchanceté. Le président attendait Cato au sein de la Mairie. Cato fit le chemin machinalement jusque là-bas, plongé dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à la route qu'il emprunta. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il se trouvait devant la porte du bureau où Snow l'attendait. Il toqua, le vieil homme l'invita à entrer, ce qu'il fit. Il referma la porte doucement et vint se placer au centre de la pièce. Celle-ci était humblement décorer. Il y avait un bureau en ébène, les murs étaient recouvert d'un papier peint bleu, il y avait également une grande baie vitrée derrière le bureau où était assis Snow.

« Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir. » Lui dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

« Pas exactement, mais vous allez éclairer ma lanterne. » Lui répondit-il audacieusement, ce qui fit rire le vieil homme.

« Ne prends pas cet air insolent avec moi. Je sais bien qu'au fond, tu n'es qu'un petit garçon apeuré. »

« Suis-je ici pour vous entendre m'insulter ou aviez-vous quelque chose d'important à me dire ? »

« Puisque tu insistes... Ton petit caprice d'hier soir ne m'a pas plus. A cause de toi, j'ai perdu la confiance de quelques personnes. Bien sûr, ils ne sont plus là aujourd'hui pour en parler, mais tout ça pour te dire que ta petite comédie ne sera pas sans conséquences. »

« Je m'y attendait un peu. Ecoutez, si vous voulez me punir, punissez-moi mais dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas tout mon temps. »

« Au contraire mon cher Cato, tu auras toute la vie devant toi à partir de maintenant, pour contempler ton irresponsabilité. »

Le cœur de Cato rata un battement. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ?

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. »

Snow sourit et enchaina.

« Je t'avais bien dit que chaque acte entrainait des conséquences. Tu as jugé bon de me désobéir maintenant tu en paies le prix. »

« Le prix ? »

Snow sourit, s'assit dans son fauteuil et contempla le désespoir du tribut qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Puisque tu as jugé bon de me désobéir, tu vas te voir retirer ce qui t'a été gracieusement offert par ma seule volonté. »

« Katniss ? »

Le sourire de Snow s'élargit, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas punir Cato pour ce qu'il venait de faire, il se mettrait les District les plus riche à dos. En revanche se venger sur la jeune Katniss était une meilleure idée. Après tous ce qui venait de se passer, son District la verrait comme une pariât. Elle avait accepté d'épouser son ennemi juré, elle avait couché avec lui. Tous son District allait se retourner contre elle, surtout en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte de Cato. Ce qui n'était pas totalement vrai, mais le District 12 n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire d'elle ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« La renvoyer dans son District. »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » Hurla-t-il en tapant du poing sur son bureau.

« Vous savez ce qui lui arrivera si elle rentre chez elle. »

« Qui sait, sa seule chance est qu'ils ne frappent pas les femmes enceintes. »

Cato le regarda avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Mais Katniss n'est pas enceinte. »

« Mais eux ne le savent pas. Je te l'avais dit Cato. Personne ne me désobéi sans en payer le prix fort. »

Cato n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus. Paniqué, il sortit en trombe de l'immense bâtiment et ne prit pas le temps d'attendre le bus, il courra aussi vite que possible jusque chez lui. Katniss y était sûrement encore.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, l'appartement était désert. Les affaires de Katniss avait disparu, ainsi que la jeune femme. Voilà ce que Snow voulait dire. Chaque acte entraine des conséquences. Son insolence lui avait arraché la femme qu'il aimait. Furieux, il lâcha un râle de colère et abattit son poing sur le mur le plus proche. Celui-ci se fissura sous l'impact. Il se laissa ensuite glisser contre le mur, le chagrin s'emparant de lui. Cependant, aucunes larmes ne roulèrent de ses joues. Il se contenta de ruminer avec rage. Voilà les conséquences de son orgueil et de sa vanité. Il avait perdu la seule fille qu'il était capable d'aimer. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il ne vit pas Brutus entrer dans la maison. Le vieux mentor s'approcha de son protégé, s'assit auprès de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ce…. » Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par le jeune homme.

« Si tu oses me dire que rien de tout ça n'est pas faute, je te préviens, je te frappe. »

Le mentor se tut un instant, que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Tout cela était de sa faute certes. Mais se blâmer n'arrangerait rien. D'un autre côté, les remords… C'était tout ce qu'ils leur restaient.

« Tu l'aimais vraiment ? » Cette question le titillait depuis longtemps. Il connaissait bien son protégé, trop bien même, pour oser soupçonner qu'il éprouve de quelconques sentiments envers la jeune femme. Mais ce pourrait-il qu'il ait changé ? Ce pourrait-il qu'elle ait réussi à lui faire ouvrir son cœur ? Avait-il réussi à faire fondre l'iceberg qui lui servait de cœur ? Pour toutes ces questions, seul Cato détenait la réponse.

« C'est la première et sûrement la dernière fille que j'ai aimé. Elle m'à faire ressentir...Tant de chose. Avant la fin des jeux je savais exactement ce que j'attendais d'elle. Mais plus le temps passait et plus je tombais sous son charme. Elle est si… Humaine ! Son cœur est gros comme le monde, et… Je crois que je l'aime. »

Brutus eut un sourire enjoué. Il avait raison, cette Katniss l'avait totalement changé.

« Dans ce cas si tu l'aimes tant. Va donc te battre pour la récupérer. Je crois que son train part dans dix minutes. »

Son train ? La gare ! Il savait où la trouver maintenant. Il se leva d'un bond sortit de chez lui, ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre le bus et courut en direction de la gare.

Pendant ce temps sur le quai, Katniss attendait l'arrivée de son train avec dégoût.

« Ne fais pas cette tête petite. Tu vas retourner auprès des tiens, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, Katniss ? » Lui demanda l'homme assis à côté d'elle.

« Vous savez très bien comment ils m'accueilleront là-bas. Comme une pariât, une traitresse. J'ai accepté de l'épouser et maintenant ils me haïssent. N'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez Haymitch ? »

« Que tu le veuilles où non ma grande tu retournes dans ton District, ordre de Snow. »

« Et en parfait petit esclave vous obéissez. » Lui dit-elle amèrement. Elle tourna ensuite son visage pour le dévisager de son regard argenté.

« Vous êtes pathétique. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui attend l'enfant d'un monstre. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » Un enfant ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Katniss voulut renchérir mais Effie arriva et leur annonça que le train arrivait. La jeune femme se leva, prit sa valise et s'avança légèrement. Elle voyait au loin le train s'approcher. Elle garda la tête haute, malgré son envie de vomir et de pleurer. Elle devait rester forte. Pour qui ? Personne ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Ça leur ferait trop plaisir. Le train s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent. Katniss prit une profonde inspiration avant de rentrer, mais Effie la retint un instant.

« Quoi qu'il puisse se passer. N'oublie pas que je suis là. Je viendrais souvent te rendre visite. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. »

Katniss observa un moment l'hystérique devant elle. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait avoir un cœur, mais cela faisait plaisir à voir. Il faut croire qu'elle avait changé. Elle avait mûrit. La jeune femme posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, puis monta dans le train. Les portes se refermèrent brutalement, et le train commença sa traversé.

Cato arriva à ce moment précis sur le quai. Il vit Katniss à travers la vitre de la porte et courut jusqu'à elle. Les deux amants se regardèrent, Cato tout en suivant le lent démarrage du train posa sa main sur la vitre et Katniss en fit de même. Leur regard se croisa et une lueur de douceur apparut dans leurs yeux. Il lui sembla entendre Katniss lui murmurer qu'elle l'aimait, mais la vitre était sale, et il ne put pas lire sur ses lèvres pour comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Il voulut lui répondre qu'il l'aimait, mais les mots ne purent franchir le seuil de ses lèvres, et il vit le train accélérer et disparaitre au loin.

Elle était partit. Définitivement. Il venait de la laisser partir sans se battre, il était arrivé trop tard. Si seulement il avait été plus rapide. Il savait qu'avec des _si _on referait le monde. _Si _il l'avait tué, il n'en serait pas là. _Si _il ne l'avait pas aimé, il ne serait pas brisé. _Si _il avait été plus rapide, il l'aurait empêché de prendre ce train. Si, si, si. Beaucoup de si, trop de si. En attendant, il l'avait perdu, et il ne pouvait blâmer personne à part lui-même pour ça.

Brisé, il prit son temps pour retourner chez lui, il prit des chemins détourné, fit le tour du quartier. Il rentra chez lui lorsque le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Sara l'attendait, un air horrifié s'inscrivit sur son visage angélique. Elle regarda son frère avec effroi, ne savant si elle devait le réconforter ou lui dire ce qui s'était passé en son absence.

« Cato ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton sévère.

« Cato il faut que je te parle. »

« Et bien puisque tu es là vas-y, je t'écoute. »

« Il y a eu un accident tout à l'heure. »

Cato haussa les épaules l'air désintéressé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? »

« Un train a déraillé tout à l'heure en arrivant près du District 3… C'est le train où se trouvait Katniss. »

Cato se figea net. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Etait-elle morte ?

Cato s'approcha de sa sœur, agrippa ses épaules et la secoua légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce qu'il y a des survivants ? C'est arrivé quand ? » Hurla-t-il.

« En fin d'après-midi. Quelque chose à fait dévier le train de sa trajectoire, il est ensuite tombé dans un faussé… Selon les médias… Il n'y aurait aucun survivant.

Des larmes de rage coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il n'en croyait pas un mot. Katniss avait survécu au Hunger Games, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Il lâcha brutalement sa sœur qui s'effondra sur le canapé. Il alla dans sa chambre et prépara un sac de sports avec des armes et le nécessaire. Il le referma et se dirigea fermement dehors.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda Sara inquiète.

« Retrouver Katniss ! » Répondit-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.


	16. Chapter 16

Le vent soufflait fort, les flammes crépitaient. La nuit commençait à tomber. Étendue sur le sol enneigé, Katniss commençait à peine à reprendre ses esprits. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et sa vue se brouilla. Elle distinguait les formes du train, couché dans la neige et prenant feux. Une fumée noirâtre s'échappait des débris. Elle voyait les corps du peu de personnes qui se trouvaient dans le train, étendue sur le sol. Elle tentait vainement de se relever mais son corps était endolori. Cependant elle devait faire vite, elle entendit au loin les machines du Capitole se rapprocher. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait, près de quel District. Elle savait juste qu'elle devait se lever et fuir. Sentant le danger, l'adrénaline monta en elle. Prenant ainsi son courage à deux mains, elle se releva et fit un effort pour se stabiliser. Elle titubait légèrement mais réussit à peu près à marcher droit. Les machines du Capitole se rapprochant dangereusement, elle courut dans la forêt qui bordait les chemins de fer, là au moins elle serait à l'abri pour quelques temps.

Elle s'enfonça dans cette sombre forêt qui ne lui inspirait nullement confiance, mais avait-elle d'autres options ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de fuir, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment loin du lieu de l'accident, elle s'arrêta. Grimpa à un arbre et observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les machines du Capitole qui s'affairaient autour des débris du train, les soldats qui sécurisaient la zone, évacuaient les quelques survivants et remorquèrent le train. Soudain une idée traversa la jeune femme. Le train qui devait la ramener chez elle était détruit. Presque tout le monde était mort… Cela voulait dire que s'ils ne retrouvaient pas son cadavre, ils concluraient à sa mort. Son avenir lui paraissait soudainement plus radieux. Elle leur avait échappé. Tant de tentatives vaines pour leur échapper et il aura fallu un accident de train pour le lui permettre. C'était assez ironique quand on y repensait. Elle voulut s'arrêter pour la nuit, étant morte de fatigue elle n'aurait pas dit non à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce luxe. Snow n'était pas bête, il chercherait aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien morte. C'est pourquoi elle devait faire vite. Elle descendit de son arbre et prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle devait fuir… Loin ! Le plus loin possible.

Elle courut ainsi toute la nuit, faisant des poses par-ci, par-là, mais ne cessant jamais ça marche. Au petit matin elle arriva près du District 11. Elle avait fait beaucoup de chemin, mais le train l'avait aidé. Le District 11, le District de Rue… Et de Thresh, bien qu'elle n'ait très peu de souvenir de lui. Elle avait été plus proche de Rue pendant les jeux. Probablement parce qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa petite sœur : _Prim ! _

En repensant à sa petite sœur qui l'attendait sûrement chez elle, son cœur manqua un battement. Elle devait la rejoindre. Mais le doute l'accaparait. Le District 11 était peut-être hostile à l'idée de la voir débarquer. Elle n'avait pas tué Rue, mais elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Finalement elle se décida de traverser le District. Elle prit sur un étendoir à linge, une grande cape à capuche et l'enfila, rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et inclina celle-ci, de façon à ne pas être repérée. Elle se figea, lorsqu'au loin, elle aperçut le Président Snow. La foule s'était rassemblée autour de ce dernier qui se tenait debout sur une grande estrade. De peur d'être repérée, elle tourna légèrement le dos à Snow et rabattit la capuche un peu plus sur son visage.

_Snow et ses foutus machines ! Pensa-t-elle._

« Hier, tard dans la soirée. Le train qui emmenait la fille du feu jusqu'à chez elle, a été victime d'une malencontreuse défaillance. En effet, le train qui la raccompagnait chez elle à heurter des explosifs qui se trouvaient sur la voie. Ces explosifs étaient destinés à faire sauter des cavernes sous-marines. Je ne sais par quelle…. Maladresse, ils se sont retrouvés là. Mais si j'apprends que l'un de vous est responsable. Votre District risque d'en souffrir. Cet acte, considéré comme un acte de rébellion, sera sévèrement puni par le Capitole. Cependant, si l'un d'entre vous est responsable de cet incident et consent à se déclarer coupable. Je saurais faire preuve de clémence. »

Snow attendit et balaya la foule du regard. Soudain, Katniss sentit son regard s'appesantir sur elle. La jeune femme pria pour qu'il ne voie rien. Serrant les poings et les dents, elle attendit.

« Personne ? »

Un silence pesant fit office de réponse au Président, qui se détourna de la foule pour partir, quand une voix le rattrapa.

« Et qu'en est-il de la fille du feu ? » Demanda un homme dans la foule.

Snow s'arrêta, se retourna et répondit calmement.

« La fille du feu… N'a pas survécu ! »

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe. L'assemblée présente lâcha un gémissement d'effroi. Il compatissait au sort de la fille du feu.

Snow eut un petit rire satisfait. Ravie de l'effet qu'il avait pu produire sur ces pauvres gens. Katniss était leur lueur d'espoir, maintenant qu'elle était déclarée morte, la terreur pouvait reprendre le contrôle de leur vie. C'était affligeant. Dire qu'il a fallu une seule personne pour leur donner cette petite lueur d'espoir, et que maintenant qu'elle était « morte » cette lueur avait disparu.

Katniss secoua vivement la tête et se ressaisit. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur leur sort, même si elle se maudit de penser de la sorte. Elle devait régler ses propres problèmes. Tel qu'elle connaissait Snow, il allait sûrement faire le déplacement jusque chez elle pour annoncer la nouvelle à sa mère et à sa sœur. Quelle poisse !

Elle devait faire vite, le temps pressait. Elle s'apprêta à repartir quand un détail attira son attention. Snow était soudainement en pleine discussion avec un soldat. Katniss comprit qu'il l'avait repéré dans la foule. Si c'était le cas, elle était dans de sales draps. Cependant, il se pouvait également qu'il ne l'ait pas identifié, auquel cas, elle pouvait toujours fuir. S'enfonçant dans la foule pour qu'ils la perdent de vue, elle se dirigea vers la clôture qui signifiait la fin du District. Mais avant de la franchir elle avait offert sa cape à une adolescente, histoire de brouiller les pistes. Bien sûr elle savait que sa petite ruse ne durerait pas longtemps, aussi il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Très vite elle passa entre les mails du filet, et courut aussi vite que possible dans la forêt, son abri le plus sûr.

Elle poursuivit sa course effrénée, de peur que quelqu'un ne l'ait vue et décide de se lancer à sa poursuite. Depuis qu'elle était petite, son père lui avait toujours affirmé que son plus grand atout était que son cœur se fatiguait moins vite que celui des autres. Elle était si soucieuse qu'un éventuel assaillant ne lui saute dessus, elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et ne vis pas l'immense fissure devant elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder devant elle, son pied glissa et elle tomba dans l'immense crevasse. Elle fit plusieurs tonneaux avant que sa tête ne heurte un rocher. Elle s'effondra sur le sol et perdit connaissance.

Pendant ce temps, sur le chemin de fer, Cato arrivait sur le lieu de l'accident. Il avait pris un véhicule extrêmement rapide, la VTG (Voiture Grande Vitesse) une invention du Capitole pour gagner du temps. Le temps ? C'était la seule chose après laquelle le Capitole courrait après. Mais à quoi bon ? On ne peut pas maitriser le temps, on ne peut qu'en profiter.

Cato descendit de sa voiture, accompagné de Brutus qui avait tenu à accompagner le jeune homme. Dès que les gardes du Capitole virent le jeune vainqueur s'approcher, ils se stoppèrent dans ce qu'ils faisaient et vinrent à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour monsieur. Veuillez excuser notre impolitesse, mais le Président Snow nous a expressément ordonné de ne laisser passer personne. »

« Monsieur, vous parlez au vainqueur des 74ème Hunger Games. Les ordres de Snow ne s'appliquent pas à lui. D'autant plus que si vous ne le laissez pas passer, vous pourriez avoir des problèmes. » Répondit Brutus tandis que Cato restait impassible, accentuant son air froid et meurtrier.

« Désolé monsieur, mais tant que nous n'aurons pas identifiés les cadavres, remorquer le train, fais le bilan des dégâts et…. »

« Ecoutez-moi bien ! » Grogna Brutus en se rapprochant du garde.

« Mon fils que vous voyez là à besoin de s'assurer que sa femme fasse partie des victimes. Il souhaite être sûr qu'elle soit morte avant de faire son deuil. Si vous ne nous laissez pas passer, je m'en référerais au Président Snow. Et croyez-moi, vous seriez dans de sales draps. »

Le soldat déglutit péniblement et bégaya. Cato et Brutus ne comprirent rien à ce qu'il disait, tous ce qu'ils comprirent c'était qu'il les laissait passer. Les deux hommes prirent leur air le plus dédaigneux et s'approchèrent du lieu de l'incident.

« Merci… Papa ! » Plaisanta Cato.

Brutus lui lança un regard compatissant et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Regardes ! » Lança-t-il à Cato en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

Cato s'agenouilla par terre et ramassa le petit objet que Brutus pointait du doigt : C'était la broche de Katniss, son geai moqueur. Il fit tourner la broche entre ses doigt, le petit objet n'avait rien, il n'avait pas été carbonisé par les flammes, ça voulait dire que Katniss se trouvait dehors après l'incident. Et si elle ne faisait pas partie des victimes retrouvés sur les bords du chemin de fer, cela voulait dire qu'elle était encore vivante. Cato partagea un petit sourire timide avec son coach. Ils étaient tous les deux ravies que la jeune femme soit vivante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Lui demanda Brutus.

« Katniss n'est pas morte, je ne m'arrêterais pas de la chercher jusqu'à j'ai la preuve de sa mort. Et pour l'instant, tous prouve qu'elle est vivante. »

« D'après toi, où est-elle partit ? »

« Dans la forêt. C'est là qu'elle se sent le plus en sécurité. »

« Dans ce cas fonce. » L'encouragea-t-il.

« Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? » Lui demanda Cato.

« Non, je reste ici pour couvrir tes arrières. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Il sourit et répondit.

« Regardes par-dessus mon épaule. » Cato obtempéra et vit un soldat parler avec ce qui ressemblait à son supérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Ils ne nous laisserons pas mettre notre nez la dedans. Ils sont sûrement en train de parler avec Snow au téléphone. Dès qu'il saura que nous sommes là il tuera. »

« Alors viens avec moi. »

« On n'a plus le temps pour ça. Tu dois partir, tout de suite, je peux les retenir quelques minutes, mais c'est tout, si on part tous les deux, on meurt tous les deux alors fonces ! »

Cato hésita, il semblait comme paralysé. Puis, lorsqu'il vit que les soldats les fixèrent, il se décida à partir. Il serra Brutus dans ses bras pour se donner du courage.

« Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils. »

« Moi aussi… Papa. »

« Dépêches-toi. Va-t'en ! »

Cato se défit de cette étreinte tragique et fonça dans la forêt. Au loin, il entendit le cri des soldats. Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt il se retourna et vit Brutus à genoux, une arme pointé sur sa tête.

« Brutus. » Murmura-t-il.

Le concerné leva la tête vers lui et murmura.

« Va-t'en ! »

Une détonation, et Brutus s'effondra sur le sol.

« **Non !** » Hurla son jeune protégé. Des larmes de rages coulaient le long de ses joues.

Lorsque les gardes levèrent la tête vers Cato, ils se mirent à ouvrir le feu. Cato prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfonça dans la forêt. A présent il n'avait plus qu'un objectif, retrouver Katniss ! Connaissant sa femme par cœur, il savait qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas au District 11. Elle continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit chez elle.

Près de deux heures plus tard, il arriva enfin au District 11. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et constata avec soulagement que les gardes ne le suivaient plus. Il s'arrêta alors un instant, traverser ce District était une mauvaise idée, la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, ça ne s'était pas bien déroulé. Il devait trouver un moyen de passer sans attirer l'attention sur lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avança à peu feutré, faisant attention à ne croiser le regard de personne. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Il y avait trop de monde dehors, Cato devait trouver un moyen de traverser sans se faire repérer. C'est là qu'il vit une jeune fille avec une grande cape à capuche venir vers lui. Il se cacha derrière un container et attendit qu'elle approche. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa portée, il l'attira près de lui en la saisissant par le cou, enfermant celui-ci dans un étau d'acier. Il la relâcha lorsqu'elle s'évanouit. Il lui ôta sa veste et l'enfila. Il rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et se figea. Une odeur dans l'air lui était familière. Sauf que cette odeur n'était pas dans l'air, mais sur le vêtement. Il saisit le pan de sa capuche et le rapprocha de son nez, et il reconnut instantanément l'odeur de Katniss. Elle avait dû utiliser cette ruse pour passer inaperçu. Il regretta amèrement d'avoir attaqué cette jeune fille, elle aurait pu lui dire où était partie Katniss. Quoique la réponse sembla évidente. Elle avait passé la clôture électrique et s'était réfugiée dans la forêt.

Cato baissa la tête et traversa la foule, il remercia le ciel, car, alors qu'il passait parmi eux, personnes ne le reconnut, il faut dire aussi que personne ne prêtait attention à lui. Lorsqu'il atteignit la clôture, il se débarrassa de sa cape et trouva une faille dans la clôture qui lui permit de passer au travers.

Il se dirigea vers la forêt et suivit les traces laissées par Katniss, ce n'était pas difficile, les traces étaient toutes fraîches, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas loin. De plus, dans sa précipitation elle avait foulé le sol si fort que c'était impossible de ne pas les voir. C'est à ce moment-là que Cato comprit à quel point Katniss devait avoir peur. Elle se retrouvait une fois de plus toute seule. Sans son père elle n'était plus qu'une jeune femme comme les autres. Elle avait essayé de prouver au reste du monde qu'elle était forte, indépendante et courageuse. Des qualités que Cato lui attribuait volontiers. Seulement Katniss n'était pas infaillible. Nous sommes tous faible. On pense que grandir c'est être fort. Mais on se trompe. Grandir c'est accepté ses faiblesses. Katniss à grandit en les ignorant. Mais elle ne sait pas que sans peur, il ne peut y avoir de courage. N'avoir peur de rien, ce n'est pas du courage, c'est de la folie. Mais c'est sûrement ce qui a fait tenir la jeune femme durant toutes ces années.

Cato n'est pas mieux dans le genre fou. Toute son enfance ne tournait qu'autour des Jeux et de la violence qu'ils engendraient. Il avait dû couper les ponts avec toute sa famille et apprendre à ne penser qu'à lui. Aujourd'hui regardez le résultat. Il y a encore semaines c'était un monstre sanguinaire. Que lui était-il arrivé et pourquoi ce changement si soudain ? La réponse est simple : Katniss ! Elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, et lui le sien. Cet acte en apparence si simple est pourtant ce qu'il y a de plus difficile à faire. Cato savait qu'il vivait dans un monde cruel, voilà pourquoi tout le monde est prêt à tout plaquer lorsqu'il trouve l'amour. Parce que c'est une chose rare qui ne se produit qu'une seule fois, il ne faut pas le laisser partir. Il avait été fou pour croire qu'une fille comme elle, parce qu'elle venait du District 12 n'était pas assez bien pour elle. C'était d'ailleurs tout le contraire, c'était lui qui n'était pas assez bien pour elle.

Sa course s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il repéra l'immense crevasse juste devant lui. Il s'accroupit en amont et observa attentivement les alentours. Il crut repérer quelque chose, alors il descendit prudemment. En bas se trouvait un rocher, rien d'inhabituel, si ce n'est la tâche de sang dessus. De peur que ce ne soit celui de Katniss, Cato chercha du regard d'autres traces de pas, ce qu'il trouva. Il les suivit jusqu'au chemin de fer, c'est là qu'il perdit la trace de Katniss. Cato réfléchit longuement et ne vit qu'une possibilité, Katniss avait été emmené de force jusqu'au District 12. Il prit alors la direction du District le plus pauvre de Panem en suivant la voie ferrée. Snow allait probablement interdire la circulation des trains au moins pour la journée à cause de cet incident, ce qui lui laissait un peu de répit. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver jusqu'au District 12. Il repassa par la forêt pour entrer dans le District. Seulement il n'avait pas prévu que la forêt était le terrain de chasse de Gale. En le voyant approcher de son District, le jeune homme se mit aussitôt à en position, perché en haut d'un arbre, attendant que sa proie ne viennent à lui. Lorsque Cato fut à la portée de Gale, ce dernier lui tira une flèche en plein cœur, malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas aussi bon archer que Katniss et loupa le cœur, au lieu de ça, il lui tira dans l'épaule. Cato lâcha un cri de douleur avant d'arracher la flèche. Mais Gale ne s'avoua pas vaincu aussi facilement. Il attendit que Cato fasse un pas de plus avant de tirer sur une corde juste derrière lui. Au moment où la corde céda, un rondin de bois suspendu par une autre corde se balança et frappa Cato en pleine poitrine, ce dernier voltigea dans l'air et sa tête heurta un tronc d'arbre.

Fier de son coup, Gale descendit de son arbre et enchaina Cato, qui se trouvait à présent pieds et poings liés. Puis il ramena cette énorme bête de 90 kilos jusqu'à son District.

Pendant ce temps, dans une maison du District 11, la jeune Katniss commençait à se réveiller après sa collision contre un rocher.

« Où suis-je ? » Demanda-t-elle, désorientée.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes en sécurité, dans le District 11. »

« District 11 ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » Elle commençait à paniquer à présent.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien. Votre tête à heurter un rocher, nous vous avons ramener ici pour votre sécurité. »

« Comment avez-vous su où j'étais ? »

« Vous pensiez que vous cacher sous une vulgaire cape allait vraiment vous aidez à passer incognito ? »

« Je l'avoue, c'était pas très futé. Mais Snow s'y ai laissé prendre. »

« Votre ami a utilisé la même tactique. Mais nous ne sommes pas dupes. Seulement nous l'avons laissés passer parce que nous ne voulons pas d'ennuis. »

« Quel ami ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Votre soit disant mari. Cato Anderson. »

« Cato était ici ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup. Mais en se relevant aussi précipitamment elle eut le vertige.

« Détendez-vous. » Lui conseilla la vieille femme qui l'avait accueilli chez elle en l'aidant à se rallonger.

« Il était ici parce qu'il vous cherchait. Il ne veut sûrement pas croire à votre mort. Alors il s'est mit dans la tête de vous rechercher. »

« Où est-il maintenant ? » Demanda Katniss.

« Sûrement dans le District 12. »

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi le District 12 ? » Demanda-t-elle morte de trouille.

« Après vous avoir secouru. J'ai demandé à mon fils et à ma belle-fille de brouiller les pistes, pour faire croire à Cato quelqu'un vous avait emmené chez vous. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Beaucoup de quoi, de pourquoi. Vous devriez arrêter de poser autant de question et vous reposer un peu. »

« Dîtes-moi pourquoi vous l'avez envoyé là-bas ! » Exigeât-elle.

« Je préférais quand vous posiez des questions idiote. »

Elle soupira et enchaina.

« Je pensais que c'était ce que vous vouliez. Vous débarrasser de lui. Et je suis sûr que dans votre District, quelqu'un sera ravie de faire le ménage pour vous. »

« Non, je vous en prie, il faut allez le chercher. Je vous en prie sauver le. »

Le cœur de Katniss s'emballa. Elle ne savait pas ce que cette femme lui avait donné, mais elle commençait à perdre petit à petit tous ses sens. Elle ne sentait plus rien, ni à l'odorat, ni au toucher, sa vision commençait à se brouiller. Heureusement cependant qu'elle pouvait toujours l'entendre autrement elle paniquerait.

« Pourquoi prenez-vous sa défense ? Après ce qu'il vous a fait ? »

Katniss ferma les yeux, une larme s'échappa et roula le long de sa joue.

« Vous ne savez pas…. Tout ce qu'il a traversé… Il n'est pas responsable. » Murmura-t-elle à bout de force.

« Rue avait bien raison, vous êtes une femme extraordinaire. »

Ce fut tout ce que Katniss entendit avant de sombrer…

* * *

_Merci pour être toujours aussi nombreux à suivre cette fic. Cependant j'ai quelque chose à vous demander, sans vouloir vous commandez. Vous êtes vraiment beaucoup à lire et suivre ma fic et ça me touche beaucoup. Seulement pour moi, et pour tous les auteurs en général, c'est très important d'avoir votre avis sur nos chapitres et nos fics en général, voilà pourquoi les reviews sont aussi importantes. Pour nous c'est une source de joie immense que de savoir que vous aime, c'est un peu comme notre drogue, sans elle on n'est rien - -'' _

_De plus, s'il y a des choses qui vous ont gênés comme la syntaxe ou d'autres petites fautes comme ça, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça me permettra de m'améliorer._

_Voilà c'est tout. Merci encore d'être aussi nombreux à suivre cette fic, dont la Happy End approche ^^_


	17. Chapter 17

_Voilà le 17__ème__ chapitre, soyez rassuré, la fin approche il reste entre deux et trois chapitres, je sais pas exactement je verrais le moment venue._

_Pour répondre à la remarque d'une lectrice à propos de quelque chose qui vous a peut-être dérangé. Dans le chapitre précédent, et dans celui-ci j'ai fait le choix de rapprocher les Districts, c'était plus simple pour moi, parce qu'allongé les chapitres sur plusieurs jours n'était pas évident pour moi. Donc je les ai volontairement rapprochés._

_Merci à tous pour suivre cette fic et surtout bonne lecture_

* * *

Le vent fouettait agréablement son visage, faisant virevolter quelques mèches de cheveux et sa longue robe blanche. Elle rêvait, elle en était sûre, cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Elle se trouvait dans un champ verdoyant, emplie d'herbe haute. Cette vision de paradis ne pouvait être que fictive, mais elle était si agréable que Katniss aurait voulu que cela soit réel. Elle ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par ce flot d'émotions qui cajolaient ses sens en éveil, les herbes hautes qui chatouillaient le creux de ses mains, sa robe blanche, légèrement transparente qui épousait les formes de son corps si parfait, ses cheveux qui virevoltait au vent. C'était un havre de paix dont ni Snow, ni le Capitole ne pouvait entacher la beauté et la quiétude qui régnait en maître.

Des cris d'enfants attirèrent soudain son attention. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit deux enfants d'à peu près quatre ou cinq ans courir vers elle et lui agripper les jambes en riant aux éclats.

« Maman, maman ! J'ai battu Rue à la course. » S'exclama le petit garçon.

« C'est même pas vrai Peeta ! Maman, c'est moi qui a battu Peeta. » Gémit la petite Rue.

Ses enfants ! Elle avait déjà fait ce rêve auparavant, mais son deuxième enfant n'était pas encore né. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Et où était Cato ? Ce rêve était différent du précédent, Peeta était différent. Le petit garçon avait les cheveux blonds de Cato et le regard argenté de Katniss, tandis que Rue avait ses cheveux châtains et le bleu océan de Cato dans ses yeux. Ce même océan dans lequel elle aimait se perdre tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle était ravie de voir que même dans son rêve elle honorait la mémoire de ses amis mort au combat, dans la réalité elle n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de le faire, elle ne savait pas comment faire. Les évènements s'étaient déroulés à une telle vitesse, tous s'étaient déroulés trop vite pour elle.

« Les enfants, arrêtez d'embêter votre mère. » Intervint une voix en face d'elle.

Plus loin, à quelques mètres de là se trouvait Cato. Il était splendide, debout à la lumière du soleil, ses cheveux blonds brillaient de mille feux, et son regard paraissait plus brillant, dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de compassion telle que ne lui en avait jamais vue Katniss. Il portait un jean noir moulant, soulignant les traits de son postérieur si musclé et une chemise blanche très fine qui virevoltait au vent et dont les premiers et derniers boutons étaient ouverts, laissant ainsi deviné les traits de son torse parfaitement ciselé. Il était aisé de le reconnaitre à sa prestance et à son charisme.

« Mais papa ! » S'écrièrent en cœur les deux bambins.

« Ça ira ! Si vous ne savez pas qui a gagné, refaite une course et voyez qui gagne. » Leur répondit Katniss.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent et partirent derechef refaire une course.

« Ne vous éloignez pas trop ! » Cria Cato assez fort pour que leurs enfants puissent entendre.

Il se rapprocha de Katniss et l'enlaça amoureusement.

« Tu n'es pas là. Ce n'est pas réel. » Marmonna-t-elle contre son torse.

« Je sais, c'est ton rêve après tout. »

Il repoussa légèrement Katniss pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« J'ai besoin de toi Katniss. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle choquée.

Cato ne dit rien, il sourit et devint transparent, jusqu'à disparaitre complétement. D'un coup elle se retrouva étrangement seule, elle regarda où se trouvait ses enfants, mais eux aussi avaient disparu. Soudain, un flan glacial souffla, le ciel s'assombrit et un éclair zébra le ciel.

Katniss se réveilla en sursaut, son rêve avait tourné subitement en cauchemar. Cauchemar qui avait commencé au moment où Cato lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Se remémorant les évènements de la veille elle se souvint qu'il était partit sur une fausse piste et que Gale l'attendait sûrement au tournant. Elle devait empêcher ça !

Elle jeta au loin les couvertures, se leva et s'habilla avant de partir à la recherche de Cato, s'il n'était pas déjà mort. Mais dans le salon, une surprise l'attendait. La vieille femme qui l'avait sauvé l'attendait avec son fils et sa belle-fille.

« Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de partir et vous le savez. » Leur dit Katniss de but en blanc.

« Non, c'est exact, vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un qu'on arrête aisément. Cependant j'ai une question à vous poser. »

Katniss fut surprise par l'attitude plus que suspecte de la vieille femme.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Pourquoi essayez-vous de le sauver ? Après tout ce qu'il vous a fait ? Il ne le mérite absolument pas. »

Katniss était amplement d'accord avec elle. Ce que Cato méritait était ouvert au débat. Seul problème, elle ne connaissait pas toute la vérité. Pour pardonner à Cato, il faut avoir vu ne serait-ce que la moitié des choses qu'elle avait vu. Juger quelqu'un par ce que l'on voit et non par ce que l'on sait est aisé, beaucoup d'entre nous se contente des apparences, ils ne savent pas à quel point il est aisé de tromper quelqu'un ou de se méprendre sur la personnalité d'une personne. Cato était un être brisé par son passé, forcé dès son plus jeune âge à occulter tout semblant d'humanité, il est vite devenu le monstre sanguinaire que tout Panem a vue derrière son écran. Non, Cato était un être humain, il ne pouvait avoir occulté complètement son humanité, il l'avait seulement mise en veilleuse. Il se cachait derrière cette apparente cruauté pour masquer sa faiblesse. On pense que grandir c'est devenir plus fort c'est faux. Grandir, c'est accepter ses faiblesses. Cato, comme beaucoup d'autres jeunes garçons et jeunes filles de son District ont grandis sur le modèle inverse : Grandir c'est occulté ses faiblesses, faire comme si elles n'existaient pas, jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir et se croire invincible. L'humanité est le fardeau des hommes, on croit être faible lorsqu'on fait preuve de pitié. Mais négliger la vie humaine n'est pas une force, et respecter la vie n'est pas une faiblesse. C'est ce qui nous différencie des animaux. Il faut croire que les District 1, 2 et 3 prennent comme modèle des animaux. Mais heureusement pour Katniss, comme pour Cato, la jeune femme avait réussi à lui faire ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un. Elle regrette seulement de l'avoir jugé trop tôt et aurait tellement aimé le connaitre lorsqu'il était encore humain.

La vieille femme attendait une réponse, mais Katniss n'avait pas le temps de tous lui expliquer. Elle devait lui donner une réponse, courte de préférence. Mais comment résumer tout cela en une seule phrase ? Pourquoi cherchait-elle à le sauver ? Pour des milliers de raisons. Mais finalement elle opta pour la première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Parce que je l'aime. » Elle s'approcha de la porte mais se figea, elle se souvint d'un point qu'elle voulait éclaircir avec la vieille femme.

« Hier soir, avant que je ne perde connaissance. Vous m'avez dit que Rue vous avait parlé de moi. » La vieille femme hocha la tête.

« Comment ? »

Elle sourit, visiblement heureuse que Katniss pose la question.

« La veille de sa mort, elle est montée en haut d'un arbre, de la haut, elle nous a adressé un message, au cas tu gagnerais les Hunger Games… Elle nous a dit que tu étais une femme extraordinaire, que quoi qu'il se passe, tu ne serais pas fautive… Elle était ravie de t'avoir rencontrée, parce que malgré le fait que vous étiez toute les deux dans un jeu meurtrier, tu lui as donné la force d'affronter son destin. Tu as étais une mère pour elle. Et crois-moi ma petite, où qu'elle soit, elle t'observe et je suis sûr qu'elle ne regrette rien. »

Katniss fit un effort monumental pour contenir ses larmes, tenant la poignée de la porte su fermement que ses phalanges en blanchirent, elle répondit.

« Je ne peux pas en dire autant. »

Elle ouvrit la porte brutalement et s'enfuit en courant jusqu'au District 12.

Pendant ce temps, dans une cave du District 12, Cato à genoux par terre, les poings lié au mur par des chaines. Il était couvert de bleus, d'ecchymoses et de plaies ouvertes, blessures infligés par tous les hommes de ce District qui s'en sont donné à cœur joie. Soudain, il entendit un bruit de serrure que l'on déverrouille, il releva péniblement la tête pour voir Prim lui apporter un peu d'eau. La pauvre enfant, même si elle n'était pas prête à pardonner Cato pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa sœur, elle ne pouvait pas le détester, encore moins le laisser souffrir. Le jeune homme voyait clairement la ressemblance avec sa sœur, toutes deux avaient un cœur grand comme le monde.

Prim s'agenouilla en face de Cato, mouilla un chiffon et commença par nettoyer les plaies sur son torse, plaies qui étaient nombreuses, elle se demandait comment il pouvait être encore conscient après ça.

« J'ai vu pire. » Répondit Cato.

« Je n'ai rien dit. » Se défendit Prim.

« Je le voit sur ton visage. Tu te demandes comme je peux encore être en vie après autant de coup reçu. Et je réponds, j'ai vu pire était enfant. »

« Pire à quel point ? » Demanda Prim de plus en plus curieuse.

« Mon père n'était pas comme le vôtre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Comment peux-tu savoir qui étais mon père ? » Demanda Prim offensée.

« Katniss. » Murmura-t-il.

« Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit. Mon père était souvent saoul. Et quand c'était le cas, il lui arrivait de me frapper, et pas qu'un peu. De plus, au centre d'entrainement, on avait droit à des séances d'électrochoc, pour tester notre résistance. »

Prim le regardait avec un air horrifié, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans les premiers District et elle aurait aimé ne jamais le savoir.

« Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux. On dirait presque que tu es… »

« Vraiment désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivés ? C'est le cas. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ta sœur ? Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas me détestez comme vous devriez le faire ? »

« Tu aurais préférés devenir comme ton père et répéter le même schéma destructeur que lui ? » Lui demanda audacieusement Prim.

« Quoi ? Comment est-ce que tu… » Demanda-t-il.

« Très peu de gens ici connaissent ta filiation. Ma mère en fait partie, elle était amie avec ta mère avant que ton père ne l'enlève. »

« Ironie du sort. » Maugréa-t-il dans son coin.

« Je ne crois pas. Dans la vie, rien n'arrive par hasard. » Dit-elle en remouillant son tissu avant de l'appliquer sur son visage.

« Peu importe. Katniss aurait été plus heureuse ici avec vous qu'avec moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Je ne mérite pas l'amour d'une femme comme ta sœur. »

Prim se stoppa dans ce qu'elle faisait. Elle connaissait sa sœur, si elle avait céder aux avances de Cato, s'était uniquement parce qu'elle devait l'aimer. Même si elle ne comprenait pas comment.

« C'est là que tu te trompes. Si ma sœur t'a choisi, ce n'est pas pour rien. »

« Comment peux-tu savoir si elle m'a choisi ou pas ? »

« Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu serais mort au moment même où tu aurais passé le pas de ta porte. Si elle ne t'avait pas choisi, elle t'aurait tué depuis longtemps. »

Cato leva sur elle un regard interrogateur, elle venait de soulever pas mal d'interrogations, mais au moment où il reçut les réponses à la pluparts de ses questions, de nouvelles questions encore plus vastes venaient assaillir son esprit. Il voulut lui poser de nouvelles questions mais une voix les interrompit.

« Prim ! » Râla l'homme derrière elle. Gale !

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas lui adresser la parole ni de faire quoique ce soit _pour _lui. »

Prim se releva et lui fit face.

« Tu n'es pas mon père, je n'ai pas à t'obéir. » Répondit-elle.

Une main s'abattit sur sa joue la faisant chanceler.

« Tu as de la chance, j'ai promis à Katniss que je veillerais sur toi. Autrement je te pendrais avec lui. N'as-tu pas vus ce qu'il a fait à ta sœur ? »

« Evidemment que je l'ai vu. » Répondit-elle en se tenant la joue.

« Dans ce cas tu dois savoir qu'il est notre ennemis. Le Capitole ne s'oppose pas à son exécution. Alors agis comme l'une des nôtres et arrêtes de sympathiser avec lui. »

« Je ne suis pas l'une des vôtres ! Vous êtes des monstres ! Et je refuse d'entre un à cause de vous. » Répondit-elle en sortant promptement.

« Alors ? Ravie de mourir ce soir ? » Demanda ironiquement Gale.

« Va en enfer. »

« Oh mais après toi. Mais avant que tu ne meures, j'ai juste une question. Pourquoi Katniss ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Cato avec un sourire arrogant.

La main de Gale s'abattit subitement sur son visage lui arrachant son petit sourire du visage.

« Tu te crois malin ? Tu es un monstre. »

« Après mon exécution, je crois qu'on échangera les rôles. Tandis que je mourrais, tu deviendras le monstre que tu as toujours haïs. N'est-ce pas ironique ? »

« Fermes-la ! Tu seras mort ce soir. Ça te laisse du temps pour prier, et de repenser à toute les erreurs que tu as commis. En commençant par ta venue au monde. » Dit-il avant de sortir.

Effectivement, il allait pouvoir réfléchir d'ici ce soir. Mais réfléchir à quoi ? Ce ne sont pas les paroles d'un gamin qui allait le faire réfléchir. Pourtant c'était une excellente occasion de le faire. D'abord il y avait Brutus. Il n'avait pas pleuré la mort de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père, et peut-être ne le fera-t-il jamais. Il s'était sacrifié pour qu'il puisse retrouver Katniss, et le voilà enchainé dans une cave à attendre son exécution. D'un certain côté, il allait pouvoir rejoindre Brutus, où qu'il soit, il allait enfin être en paix. La vie n'est qu'une suite de souffrances, la mort est une libération. Si son heure était venu, et bien il se devait de l'accepter, après tout il ne regrettait rien, il avait eu une belle vie dans l'ensemble… Non, c'est totalement faux, sa vie n'a été qu'une suite d'échecs, de déceptions et de douleurs. Qu'avait-il à perdre ? A part Katniss ? Rien ne le retenait ici… Mais n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Ne dit-on pas que l'amour est la seule pour laquelle on devait se battre ? Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que lorsqu'il trouverait l'amour, il en devrait pas le laisser lui échapper. Il aimait Katniss, il en avait la certitude, mais c'était trop tard, il n'avait pas su le lui dire et quand bien même il le lui avait prouvé, il aurait aimé le lui dire franchement, simplement.

Le temps semblait défiler à vive allure. Les heures lui semblèrent des minutes. La nuit commençait à tomber sur le District 12, évidemment de là où Cato se trouvait il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Quand soudain, quelqu'un déverrouilla la porte, une femme d'âge mûr entra dans la chambre et s'approcha de lui, c'était la mère de Katniss.

« J'imagine que c'est vous mon bourreau. »Cracha-t-il.

« Toujours égal à toi-même ! Tu es bien le fils de ton père ! »

Cato releva la tête, une lueur craintive dans les yeux.

« Comment est-ce que vous pouvez connaître mon père ? »

« Parce que son passage au District 12 est resté dans nos mémoires. »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

« Des réponses ! »

« Qui vous dit que j'ai les réponses à vos questions ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais je peux toujours tenter ma chance. »

« Alors allez-y ! »

La mère de Katniss inspira à fond et regarda le monstre qu'elle redoutait.

« Qu'est devenu Jennifer ? »

« Elle est toujours vivante, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. »

« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas revenue nous voir ? »

Cato pouffa.

« Vous croyez qu'elle avait le choix ? »

« Selon Snow, elle avait le choix. »

Cato la regarda, ahurie. Qu'est-ce que Snow avait encore fait ?

« D'après lui, elle aurait pu revenir avec nous après la naissance de ta sœur. »

« Et c'est la vérité, mais elle voulait voir ses enfants grandir. Elle a fait le choix de rester prisonnière d'un monstre et de voir ses enfants grandir que de vivre en toute sécurité sans avoir connue ses enfants. »

« Merci. »

« Merci ? Merci de quoi ? D'être venu au monde ? N'est-ce pas un peu hypocrite étant donné que vous êtes sur le point de m'exécuter ? » Demanda-t-il en pouffant.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui abattra la hache sur ta tête. »

« Mais vous n'allez pas lever le petit doigt. Vous serez aussi responsable que vos compatriotes. Finalement Katniss et moi avons finalement un point commun. Nous avons tous les deux hérités nos caractères de nos pères. Le mien m'a légué sa cruauté. Celui de Katniss lui a légué son humanité. »

La mère de Katniss se redressa, visiblement blessée dans son orgueil.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi. »

Cato se mit à rire.

« Vous pouvez essayer de vous en convaincre, mais vous connaissez la vérité. »

« Ça suffit ! » Intervint Gale.

Ils levèrent soudain leur regard sur Gale et surent tout deux que l'heure de son exécution était venu. Quelqu'un vint détacher Cato et le traina jusqu'à la place publique où on lui lia les poings et le força à s'agenouiller. Son bourreau n'était autre que Gale.

_Comme c'est étonnant ! Ironisa Cato._

Le jeune homme s'approcha du condamné à mort et le saisit par la gorge.

« C'est l'heure ! Tu vas payer pour tous ce que tu m'as faits. Tu m'as volé la fille que j'aimais, tu l'as anéantis, tu as privé une mère de sa fille, et une petite fille de sa sœur. Tu nous as tous pris, et maintenant il faut payer pour tes crimes. Ce n'est que justice après tous. »

« Dépêches-toi qu'on en finisse ! Je n'ai pas toute l'éternité. »

Gale relâcha sa tête et la posa fermement contre le socle en pierre. Il saisit la hache que quelqu'un lui tendit et se tourna vers la foule.

« Ce soir ! Nous allons faire justice, à notre District ! Cet homme ! » Cria-t-il en pointant Cato avec sa hache.

« Nous a pris notre amie, notre sœur, notre fille… Mon seul et unique amour. Et pour cela, il doit payer. Ce soir ! Nous allons tuer l'infâme ! »

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par une ovation de tous le District, on entendait vaguement des menaces de mort, des insultes et des cris de haines. Debout seule dans son coin, Prim regardait ce spectacle effroyable. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait faire quelque chose, le pouvait-elle ? Le devait-elle ? En avait-elle envie ? Etait-ce vraiment de la justice ? Qu'aurait fait Katniss à sa place ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, elle vit Gale se tourner vers Cato et soulever la hache au-dessus de sa tête. Il dévisagea l'homme à ses pieds avant d'abattre la hache sur sa tête….

_A SUIVRE !_

* * *

_Alors ? Vos réactions ? ^^_


	18. Chapter 18

_Voilà jeunes gens ^^_

_Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, cette fic c'est une Romance, pas un Drama^^_

_Sinon, il me reste plus qu'un chapitre avant l'épilogue._

_Merci à tous mes lecteurs d'avoir suivi cette histoire depuis le début. Ça me touche que ma fic ai plu à autant de monde ^^ _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :D_

* * *

La scène sembla tourner au ralenti. Prim se sentait impuissante, prisonnière de sa propre peur elle ne pouvait que regarder. Les visages haineux se déchaîner celui de Gale qui était froid comme la glace, sa propre mère qui ne pouvait que détourner les yeux, choquée par l'atrocité qu'elle autorisait. Soudain elle entendit un sifflement transpercer l'air, lorsque la hache entama sa descente vers le cou de Cato, le sifflement se rapprocha et sans qu'elle ne puisse le réaliser, une flèche vint se planter dans le bras de Gale qui lâcha la hache dans un râle de douleur.

Soudain, tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'intrus qui sabota l'exécution. Un cri de stupéfaction et d'horreur traversa la foule. Katniss se trouvait de l'autre côté de la scène, tendant fermement un arc dans la main et un carquois sur l'épaule. Baissant son arc elle prit une autre flèche, la plaça sur l'arc et avança vers Gale en brandissant l'arme sur lui. La foule s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la grande scène, elle s'arrêta et brandit l'arc sur la tête de Gale.

« Libères-le ! » Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé l'endroit où je cachais mon arc. » Constata-t-il.

« Comment ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je te connais par cœur Gale, l'endroit où tu le cachais n'était pas difficile à trouver. »

« Bien, et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me tuer, libérer ton amant et fuir ton District, tes amis, ta famille ? »

« Je ne veux pas te tuer Gale, mais je n'hésiterais pas si tu ne le libères pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Après tout ce qu'il ta fait ? Que représente-t-il pour toi pour que tu ais envie de lui sauver la vie ? »

« Je l'aime. » Répondit-elle simplement sachant qu'elle s'attirerait les foudres de son District tout entier.

« Tu nous as trahi. » Cracha-t-il amèrement.

« C'est faux ! Certes, j'ai changé, depuis les Jeux je ne suis plus la même. Mais je ne vous ai pas trahie. »

« Dans ce cas laisses-le mourir ! » Cria-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que le tuer nous ramènera nos morts ? » Elle ne parlait pas seulement de Peeta, mais de tous les tributs sacrifier dans les Jeux.

« Très bien. Tu veux qu'il soit libre ? Alors battons-nous. Duel à mains nues, rien que toi et moi. Tu gagnes, il est libre, tu perds, il meurt. »

« Tu me crois assez stupide pour accepter ? »

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser. » Rétorqua-t-il.

Katniss réfléchit un instant, son regard navigua entre Gale et Cato, l'un la défiait du regard tandis que l'autre la suppliait silencieusement de ne pas le faire. Finalement elle fit ce qu'elle croyait être juste en baissant son arc.

« Je t'attend. »

Le sourire de Gale s'élargit, il posa sa hache et descendit de la scène. La foule s'écarta soudainement et les encercla pour former une espèce d'arène. Les deux opposants ôtèrent leur veste et se positionnèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Ils se tournèrent autour, aucuns d'eux n'osaient commencer les hostilités. Etant ami de longue date, cela leur était rigoureusement impossible, ils n'osaient pas, ils ne voulaient pas. Soudain, Katniss s'encra un peu plus dans le sol et se prépara à bondir quand quelqu'un les interrompis.

« Stop ! » Cria une voix que Katniss ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était celle de Sarah, elle était accompagnée de Rosa.

« Vous devez arrêter ça et tout de suite, ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire à déclencher la fureur du District 2 ! Si vous exécutez Cato, les District 2 et 12 entreront dans une guerre que vous perdrez à coup sûr. »

« Nous sommes prêt, on les attend ! » Répliqua Gale.

« Pauvre fou ! » Répondit Katniss.

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui se trouve dans le District 2. Des monstres qu'on prépare dès l'âge de huit ans pour les Hunger Games. J'ai vu ce qu'ils leurs font, dès l'âge de 10, 11 ans on leur apprend à tuer à main nue. Ils ne connaissent aucune règle, c'est tuer ou être tué avec eux. De plus, le District 2 possède des armes plus évolué que les nôtres. Tu es prêt à conduire le District 12 à sa perte ? Moi non ! Je ne te laisserais pas mettre la vie de ma mère et de ma sœur en jeux. »

Gale la regarda avec une profonde tristesse, un voile sombre recouvrit son visage. Son désir de vengeance l'avait mené à commettre tant d'erreur. Il avait failli exécuter un martyr qui allait conduire son District à la mort, il avait failli tuer sa meilleure amie, la fille qu'il avait toujours aimée. Il prit sa hache et la planta par terre.

« C'est fini ! Le spectacle est terminé ! Rentré tous chez vous ! » La foule se mit à gémir, à protester, à crier haro sur Cato, mais Gale reprit plus fermement.

« J'ai dit, rentrer tous ! » Son ton froid, ferme et autoritaire fit taire toutes les plus récalcitrants et la foule se dispersa en lançant des regards méprisant aux cinq adultes qui se faisaient face.

« Gale. » Chuchota Katniss.

« Laisses-moi ! Prends ton amant et quittes ce District. Je ne veux plus te revoir ici. » Dit Gale, la voix brisée par le chagrin de voir la fille qu'il aimait le renier pour un autre.

Lorsque Gale fut loin, Katniss se précipita vers Cato pour le libérer de ses chaînes. Instinctivement, dès qu'il fut libre, les bras du jeune homme enlacèrent la jeune femme et il l'embrassa avec ferveur. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour prendre une nouvelle bouffée d'air, leur front resta collé l'un à l'autre, voulant profiter de la proximité de leur corps après une si longue séparation.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » Haleta Cato.

« J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? J'ai cru que j'allais y passer. »

Katniss pouffa et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds avant de reculer sa tête pour le contempler.

« Je sais, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. L'essentiel, c'est que je suis arrivé à temps avant que la hache ne te coupe la tête. »

Un raclement de gorge les fit redescendre sur les pieds sur Terre. Sarah et Rosa attendaient à quelques mètres de là, le sourire aux lèvres. En voyant ses amies, Katniss se détacha de Cato pour aller les étreindre.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Sarah.

« Oui très bien, maintenant que vous êtes là. »

« Dépêchons-nous de faire monter le pachyderme dans le train et retournons chez nous. » Dit Sarah, provoquant l'hilarité des deux autres femmes. Rire leur permit d'évacuer la frustration des récents évènements.

« Merci frangine, c'est très sympas. »

« Mais de rien mon gros ! Et puis, qui de nous deux pèsent 90 kilos ? »

« Je capitule. » Dit-il en levant les bras.

Sarah et Rosa soutinrent Cato et le guidèrent jusqu'au train, mais Katniss resta figée sur la grande scène. Le jeune homme devina qu'elle voulait s'expliquer avec son ami avant de partir. Plus rien ne l'attendait ici, son District tout entier c'était retourné contre elle. Son meilleur ami ne voulait plus d'elle, quant à sa mère, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça.

« Katniss ? Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » Demanda Rosa.

« Elle nous rejoint. Elle doit encore régler deux ou trois choses ici. » Répondit Cato.

Ni Sarah, ni Rosa n'insistèrent davantage. Katniss ne risquait rien ici, les gens voulaient la voir partir plus qu'autre chose, et même si cela lui brisait le cœur, elle devait s'y résigner. Partir était la meilleure des solutions, de là où elle sera, elle ne fera de mal à personne. Tandis que Cato, sa sœur et Rosa montèrent dans le train, Katniss se rendit chez Gale, elle voulait mettre les choses à plat avec lui avant de partir. Seulement, le jeune homme n'était pas chez lui. Sa maison était vide, ou presque, il y avait ses frères et sa mère à l'intérieur, mais lui n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait où il se trouvait. Dans la forêt, et s'il était aussi prévisible qu'elle le prévoyait, il était là où elle espérait qu'il serait.

Pendant ce temps dans le train, Cato était allongé sur un lit, attendant le retour de la jeune femme.

« Sarah ! C'est vrai que le District 2 était prêt à prendre les armes s'ils m'avaient exécuté ? » Demanda le jeune homme à sa sœur.

« Aussi dur que cela puisse paraître. Tout notre District est entré dans une colère noire quand Alex a pris la parole en place publique. »

Cato se redressa subitement dans son lit. Etait-ce possible ? Parlait-elle du même Alex auquel il pensait ?

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu as bien compris Cato. Lorsque papa a appris que le District 12 allait te tuer pour ce que tu as fait à Katniss, il s'est mis dans une colère noire. Il est partit sur la place publique et a convaincu le District entier de prendre les armes s'il t'arrivait malheur, c'est là que Rosa et moi avons pris le premier train pour le District 12. On voulait éviter toute effusion de sang. Surtout le tien. »

« Papa ? » Demanda-t-il choqué.

« Oui Cato. Papa ! Il ne te l'a peut-être jamais montré mais il tient à toi. Seulement comme toi, il ne sait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressent. »

« Parce que comme moi il ne ressent rien. »

« Tu te trompes. Vous êtes humains tous les deux. Seulement on ne vous a jamais appris à exprimer votre amour pour quelqu'un. Cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne savez pas aimer. »

Cato fut comme déconnecté de la réalité. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son père est encouragé tout le District 2 à prendre les armes pour _lui_ ! C'était presque irréel, il n'y croyait pas. Mais après tout, c'était tout à fait plausible. Il se souvint qu'avant ses huit ans, il arrivait parfois à son père de se montrer humain avec lui et il savait qu'en rentrant chez lui il allait avoir une petite conversation avec son géniteur.

Pendant ce temps, Katniss, qui était sur les traces de Gale, avait finalement remonté sa piste et le trouvait près de leur arbre. Arbre sur lequel ils avaient gravé leurs initiale, pour montrer que c'était ici qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, ici que leur amitié est née… Ici que tout avait commencé.

« Je savais que je te trouverais ici. » Dit-elle.

Gale ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, il n'était pas surpris qu'elle le retrouve.

« Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Maintenant vas t'en s'il te plaît. » Supplia-t-il.

Katniss se rapprocha de lui et le fit pivoter pour qu'il lui fasse face.

« Non Gale ! Je ne partirais pas avant de te dire tout ce que j'avais à te dire. »

« Laisses-moi une lettre et peut-être que je la lirais lorsque tu seras partis. »

« Très spirituel ! Tu crois que c'est une façon de mettre fin à notre amitié. »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas amis ! Tu ne le vois pas ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que je rêvais de plus. Je te voulais Katniss, je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je t'aime. Ça fait tellement longtemps que pour moi l'amitié a disparu et a fait place à de l'amour. »

La jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur. Elle détestait le faire souffrir, mais pour lui laisser l'opportunité d'avancer, de tourner la page et l'oublier, elle devait piétiner ses sentiments.

« Gale ! Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas pour toi les mêmes sentiments, et je ne les aurais jamais. Je suis désolé de te briser le cœur, mais je ne peux pas te mentir. Je t'aime ! Mais pas de la manière dont tu le souhaite. »

« Mais lui tu l'aimes. Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. Je le sens c'est tout. »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr si tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'aimes ? »

« Je l'aime. Je n'ai aucune raison de l'aimer et pourtant je l'aime. »

« Ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Pour toi peut-être, mais tu comprendras lorsque tu tomberas amoureux. Tu crois m'aimer parce que nous sommes amis depuis l'enfance, parce que tu aimes le son de ma voix, la façon dont je me coiffe, la couleur de mes yeux, ma façon de chasser… Tu ne m'aimes pas Gale, tu crois m'aimer. Mais lorsque tu tomberas amoureux, tu n'auras aucune idée de ce qui t'attire vers elle, mais tu sentiras cette attraction. »

Gale secoua la tête et autorisa les larmes à couler.

« Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je ressens tout ça. »

« Dans ce cas oublies-moi. C'est mieux pour nous deux. »

Gale baissa la tête et regarda par terre. Il se mit à trembler et se laissa sangloter. Tant pis s'il paraissait pitoyable. Son cœur était brisé, alors au diable sa dignité !

Brisée par tant de chagrin de la part de son ami, Katniss ne put s'empêcher d'entourer ses bras autour de son cou et de le serrer contre elle. Il posa sa tête au creux de son cou et versa toute les larmes de son corps dans un adieu silencieux. La jeune femme posa une main sur sa nuque, caressant du bout des doigts ses cheveux bruns et de l'autre elle caressait son dos de bas en haut dans un geste de réconfort et de soutien. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, ils ne savaient plus depuis combien de temps ils étaient restés dans cette position, quoi qu'il en soit, Katniss repoussa légèrement Gale et plongea son regard dans les yeux encore brouillé par les larmes de son ami.

« Tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur. » Murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où son cœur battait fermement.

« Et tu resteras à jamais dans le mien. » Répondit-il en posant sa main sur le sien.

Katniss soupira légèrement, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser d'adieu sur la joue de Gale. Puis, se libérant peu à peu de son étreinte, elle repartit vers son District, où l'attendait un homme.

Une fois de retour en ville, elle se dirigea vers la gare, elle n'avait pas le courage de faire un détour par chez elle et de faire face à sa mère et à sa sœur. Arrivée à la gare, elle hoqueta de surprise en voyant que Haymitch, Prim et sa mère l'attendaient. Elle n'osait pas s'approcher, et puis, prenant une grande inspiration, elle se décida à les rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle fut devant eux, le premier réflexe d'Haymitch fut de lever sa main vers elle. Katniss cru qu'il allait la gifler, elle ferma les yeux, attendant que la main ne s'abatte sur son visage. Mais ce qu'il fit la surprit, au lieu de la frapper, il l'attrapa pas les épaules et l'attira dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Je suis désolé Katniss. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait. »

Katniss fut totalement désarçonné par le changement d'attitude d'Haymitch. Mais elle fut ravie de voir qu'il se rendait compte que son attitude envers elle avait été plus que déplacée.

« Ce n'est rien. Votre colère était légitime. » Haymitch repoussa Katniss et la dévisagea.

« Je te souhaite d'être heureuse princesse. Tu le mérite bien… Lui, ne le mérite pas mais… » Il s'arrêta, voyant que Katniss se tendait.

« Soit heureuse. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. »

« Je le serais. »

Elle se tourna maintenant vers sa mère, qui, le sourire aux lèvres l'enlaça elle aussi.

« Je t'aime ma grande fille. »

« Maman, s'il te plaît. »

Elle repoussa sa fille pour la contempler, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et dit :

« Tu as tellement mûri. Je suis si fier de toi. Bien sûr, je n'approuve pas ton choix de partenaire, mais je ne veux que ton bonheur. »

« Je reviendrais vous voir. C'est promis. »

« Il te laissera venir me rendre visite ? » Demanda-t-elle sceptique.

« Oui, je crois qu'il a compris la leçon. »

Katniss embrassa sa mère sur la joue et se tourna vers sa petite sœur. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas un mensonge, je te promet que je reviendrais aussi souvent que possible. Mais d'abord je dois faire quelque chose. »

Prim hocha rapidement la tête, embrassa sa sœur sur la joue et la laissa partir. Katniss monta dans le train pour rejoindre Cato. Ce dernier, épuisé par les récents évènements, c'était endormi sur le lit sur lequel il se trouvait. Pendant tout le trajet du retour, la jeune femme s'était allongée auprès de Cato, son bras enlaçant sa taille et sa tête, reposant sur son torse, les battements de son cœur était une douce mélodie à ses oreilles, il était si paisible lorsqu'il dormait.

Dix minutes avant d'arriver au District 2, Katniss s'était levé pour prendre un verre d'eau. Lorsqu'elle revint vers Cato, ce dernier était toujours en train de dormir. Seulement il semblait plus tendu qu'il y a cinq minutes. De peur qu'il ne fasse un mauvais rêve, elle fit ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Elle lui toucha l'épaule et tenta de le réveiller, et dans un geste brusque Cato repoussa la jeune femme qui se cogna contre un mur. Se rendant compte de ce qui se passait, le jeune homme se leva difficilement et l'aida à se relever.

« Katniss, je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas intentionnel. Je te demande pardon. »

Katniss, toujours un peu sonnée, tenta de reprendre ses esprits mais réussit à se focaliser sur l'homme en face d'elle et le rassura.

« Je vais bien. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. »

« Tu m'as dit ça la dernière fois. »

« Ce n'est pas la seule chose dont je me souviens. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Cato ne comprit pas, alors Katniss se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

« Pas maintenant les amoureux ! Attendez d'être dans votre chambre. » Les interrompis Rosa.

Les deux amants se regardèrent avec un léger sourire et descendirent du train.

Dans la gare du District 2, deux personnes attendaient le jeune couple : Jennifer et Alexander Anderson !

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers eux, main dans la main. Une once d'appréhension voilait le visage de Katniss, c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait les parents de Cato. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire les présentations, cela se sentait qu'ils étaient ses parents. Il ressemblait énormément à sa mère, les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux bleus. Il ressemblait peu à son père, la ressemblance était pourtant là, subtile, dans l'expression du visage, dans leur façon de vous regarder comme s'ils sondaient votre âme.

« Cato ! » Dit-il d'un ton neutre. On n'arrivait pas à percevoir ses émotions. Tel père, tel fils.

Cato resta stoïque pendant un moment, puis, il lâcha la main de Katniss et serra son père dans ses bras. Huit années de frustration, il avait vécu dans la haine de cet homme cruel, sans cherché à le comprendre. S'il lui avait ouvert son cœur, s'il avait cherché au-delà des apparences, il aurait sûrement vue que son père tenait à lui. Pendant tant d'années il avait reproché silencieusement à son père de ne pas l'aimer assez, alors qu'en réalité, il l'avait toujours aimé. Seulement il ne s'était jamais autorisé à l'extérioriser. Peut-être pensait-il que s'était une preuve de faiblesse ? Sans doute, mais était-ce si important que ça ? Lorsqu'il eut su que son fils allait mourir, il crut que sentir battre son cœur pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait senti cet organe saigner à l'idée de perdre son fils. Et pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, Cato s'était senti aimé.

« Papa ! »


End file.
